The Road To The Past
by UnderPaleSkies
Summary: What the hell was she thinking coming back here. Alessia Demario had left Charming 8 years ago, the day she graduated, and never looked back. Now here she was, taking a position at St. Thomas, trying to finally put her demons to rest and move forward from her past. *I do not own anything you recognize. *Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

It had been 8 years since Alessia had skipped town. The day she had graduated in fact. As soon the ceremony had gotten over and the families and fresh graduates were reuniting she had slowly slipped away, hopped into her car, and never looked back. Now here she was, staring down the "Welcome to Charming" sign, wondering if she had the strength to do this. Taking in a few deep breaths she slowly drove forward not knowing what laid ahead for her.

Ooooooo

*Two Weeks Earlier

"You sure about this Allie?"

Alessia Lynn Demario looked up from her paperwork at her father, seeing the concern in his eyes. As soon as she had told him where she had landed her residency he had been furious, screaming at her that she was making a huge mistake but as the days went by his anger turned to sadness and worry. He had started frequently asking her if she wouldn't prefer a different hospital, one that would bring her more than a shitty small town hospital. Or telling her he could always pull some strings and get her in here in Miami. Each time she refused, explaining that she felt she needed this. Also, she didn't need her father's type of string pulling at this point in her life. Maybe when she had first come to him when she had turned 18 and left her mother's home, she had been one wild girl. College life after that was no exception. Her father's men had routinely followed her throughout her freshman year until she had settled down. But now? No way. She knew he loved her more than anything and would kill anyone who would hurt her and she loved him for that, but she was a big girl now.

"Yes daddy. I've told you like a thousand times, I am sure." She smiled at him, reassuring him that she had made up her mind and this was happening. "You don't need to worry okay? Everything is already in place, I will be fine."

Her father sighed, uncrossing his arms his shoulders dropped slightly in defeat, his baby was leaving him. He felt just like he did 22 years ago when his ex-wife, Lisa Adams, had divorced him and taken full custody of Alessia, running from Florida back to her hometown of Charming. Then, 8 years ago, there she stood on his doorstep, his baby girl no longer a baby. He looked down on his daughter now, she looked so much like her mother. Her long black hair, deep blue and silver eyes that pierced your soul, and a heart breaker smile. The only thing in her he saw of himself was her olive tanned skin. He was going to miss her like hell.

Ooooooooooo

She pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. No one had been here in years, not since her mother had passed 3 years ago and her father had paid some people to pack up the house and move everything into storage. Allie took a slow breath as she put her car in park and turned off the engine. Looking over the front of the house, her eyes landed on the front door. The last time she had come out of those doors had been the last time she was ever there, the day of her graduation. She bit her lip, thinking of the memory of her pining her cap into her long black hair. She had spent hours making beautiful spiral curls that ringed her face perfectly. Standing in her room she looked around at all her belongings thinking _Todays the day, no looking back now. A few hours from now I'll be free of this hell hole._ She had adjusted her gown and made her way to the living room to see her mother passed out on the couch. It was like every day, her mother barely moved unless it was to piss, get high or drunk, or throw up. She had grabbed her purse and keys that day and headed for the front door knowing her mother wouldn't realize she had skipped town for at least a few days.

Shaking her head, she snapped at herself silently, ' _Calm down with the goddamn emotions Allie, that was a long time ago. You got this.'_

Slowly getting out of the car, she pulled her keys out of her purse and slowly made her way up the pathway to the front door. " _Here we go."_

Oooooooooo

It had been 3 weeks and Alessia was settling in just fine. St. Thomas wasn't the biggest or best hospital but she had learned quickly that the staff there was amazing. Her first day she met several other doctors and had even been invited to lunch. By the end of the second week she was sure everything was going to be just fine, she was fitting in perfectly. In fact, she had been invited out tonight by a few of the nurses she had become friends with.

She looked in her full length mirror assessing what she saw. Her 5'4, lithe body had curves that men drooled over and women envied, her thick black hair clung wet down her tan shoulders. _The past is the past._ Pulling herself out of her thoughts she looked at the clock, 7:03pm. Shit, she needed to hurry or she was going to be late.

Quickly throwing on a pair of ass hugging, ripped skinny jeans and a mid-sleeved black crop top she threw her hair up into a high messy bun. She hurriedly applied make-up, making sure she looked to perfection then put on a thick banded gold bracelet, her rings, then the long gold chain with gold cross her father had given her. It had been her grandma Madeline's; a grandmother she had never gotten to meet. Topping off the whole outfit she put on her combat boots and a slouchy gray open sweater that was too big. Spritzing herself with her favorite Gucci perfume, she made her way out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the living room to grab her purse and keys. This should be fun.

Opening the door to the bar Alessia had a bad feeling. The dark dive bar was called "The Hairy Dog" for starters, and seemed to be surrounded by bikes and large leather clad men. She swallowed hard as she started looking around the crowded bar, trying to see through the darkness and cigarette smoke for her friends.

'Allie! There you are! Get your ass over her girl!" Came a very slurred female voice from somewhere to her left. She turned to make out 3 women sitting at a high table in the corner near the jukebox. She smiled.

Susan Harlow, Megan Kipps, and Tia Rodriguez all worked as nurses on the OBGYN floor of St. Thomas. Within the first week of her start they had invited her into their circle and Allie had fallen right in with them and into their random conversations and funny rants about life as they stood around the nurse's station filling out patient charts. Sometimes Dr. Tara Knowles would join them after she would have consultations, or sometimes lunch, but was usually too busy at night to go out with them.

When she had first found out that Tara had worked at the hospital she was worried. No one in the hospital knew of her real past, her father's dark and deadly businesses, or knew that her mother had been Lisa, a biker whore to the Sons of Anarchy and town disgrace. Having no old classmates working with her and having taken her father's last name when she ran away made that a lot easier. But her and Tara had been friends all through high school. They had grown up together, had their hearts broken together, and had gotten into a lot of trouble together, there was no way that when Tara saw her that she wouldn't recognize her immediately. She stalked through the halls that day, searching for the friend she had left behind without even a good bye and found her in the cafeteria. As soon as they had made eye contact Tara had walked over to her and looked her dead in the eye.

"Alessia? Alessia Adams?" She asked shakily.

"It's actually Alessia Demario now. Took my father's last name."

"What are you doing here?" Tara grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into a secluded corner. They had talked for hours about her leaving and why, where she went and what she did. Allie listened to what Tara had been doing with life and wasn't surprised to here she was with Jax, she knew they would always end up together. When it was time to part ways Allie had asked Tara to please keep her history and who she was quiet, she didn't want to ruin her fresh start and Tara had.

Slowly making her way across the dark bar Alessia noticed several eyes hungrily watching her make her way to the trio of women in the corner. She sashayed her hips a little bit to tease them a little, but deep down she knew she would never take it further than that. Placing her purse on the table she looked at Megan as she let out a slow whistle at her.

"Damn Allie, look at you. Who are you trying to impress tonight," Megan brushed her wavy blonde hair away from her face as she eyed Allie slowly. "or just looking for a quick hook up?" She winked at her.

"No one yet, but who knows, maybe tonight I'll find some hunk who will sweep me off my feet. Or maybe I will go home alone to Ben&Jerry and continue my sad love affair with Grey's Anatomy." They all laughed at that. They constantly made jokes about how they wished St. Thomas was like Seattle Grace and how they needed hunky doctors like Sloan.

They immersed themselves in drinking and talking about their lives. Allie always avoided family questions, saying that it was just something she didn't talk about and the girls respected that. It was 10 minutes into Allie's third Jack and Coke that she noticed someone staring at her from across the bar. Not wanting him to see her look at him she leaned down acting like she was retying her boot. As she leaned back up she skimmed over him. His greasy smile and dark eyes made her skin crawl. Before Allie had time to continue her assessment of the man she noticed Tara had joined them.

"How the hell did you sneak out?" Tia asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"Jax had to stay late for work." Tara replied, giving Alessia a hard look, letting her know it was club business. _What the fuck were those assholes up to know_ she thought to herself.

"Well shit, pull up a chair! Let's take some shots." Susan called out, getting up from her chair to walk over to the bar to buy a round. Allie laughed, noticing the man still staring at her, now with more intensity than before. She pulled her attention back to the girls, trying not to let the creep ruin her first night out.

An hour into their fun she watched Tara walk up to the bar to get them another round just as the door to the bar slammed open. She snapped her head over to see four extremely rugged looking men walk into the bar. Every eye was on them as their eyes searched through the crowd. As Allie stared at the blonde man in the front, obviously the leader of the group, she couldn't help but notice something familiar.

"Shit." Alessia said to herself as she realized who he was. Jax Teller. Her breath caught when she noticed the familiar face of her ex-boyfriend Opie Winston standing next to him. This was not good. Her hope for keeping her past under wraps any longer were just shot in the face. She watched Jax look right past her, around the bar, then look right at Tara. A look of pure anger rocked his face as he made his way to her.

She couldn't tell what they were saying but when Tara heatedly pointed over to her and the girls she knew what was coming. Jax snapped his eyes over to them, looking at each girl angrily, but it was when his eyes landed on her he suddenly looked like he was confused. Still looking at her she saw his mouth start moving, saying something to Tara who looked over at her with wide regretful eyes before saying something back. His face dropped as he started to move back towards Opie and the two others, never taking his eyes off her. Alessia knew that if she didn't move over there now that they would come over here and the girls would learn more than they needed to right now. Picking up her purse she quickly muttered an apology to Susan, Tia, and Megan she began walking towards the door. Before she got to there she felt a hand suddenly grab her arm, pulling her around.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing. How bout we get out of here and go someplace quiet where we can get to know each other better?" It was the creep from the corner, just fucking great.

"How about you get your fucking hand off me and I don't break your face." Alessia blurted out before she knew what she was saying. Damn Jack always got to her, made her mouthy as hell. His gripped tightened and she knew she'd have a bruise from it tomorrow. No man touched her like that. No one touched her like that period, who the fuck did this guy think he was. Before he could open his mouth to speak Alessia balled her fist and rammed it straight into the asshole's nose, putting all her force behind it. He let go over her arm as he bent over grabbing his face as blood poured from his nose, cussing at her as he did.

"What the fuck you fucking little bitch!" He yelled at her. At that she reached out to him, firmly planting her hands on the back of his bent over head and forcibly shoved it down, making impact with her fast rising knee. He fell back onto the bar floor. Before he could get up Alessia kicked him in the face with her boot, making more blood spill. Forgetting who she was, where she was, she bent down so he could hear her.

"You ever so much as cast a stray glance at me as I will cut your fucking eyes out." She stood up. Taking a breath, she realized what she had just done, in front of the whole bar, in front of Jax and Opie, in front of her friends. She started to run for the door, she had to get the hell out of there. Everyone was watching her and she knew it. As she ran out the bar door she saw the faces of the Tara, Jax, Opie, and the other two guys, pure shock.

As soon as the night air hit her so did the full feel of how much alcohol she had consumed. She was not going to be able to drive home, this was not good, she had to get out of there. Without thinking it over she took off walking through the warm night air towards home. She had made it 5 blocks, stumbling here and there. _What the hell is wrong with you? You don't do that kind of shit anymore!_ She said to herself. _You are a doctor, you are a professional, you are better than that, stop being like your mother._ She stopped dead at that thought. It was true. She had acted as her mother would have back when her mother was a still a croweater.

"Need a ride?


	2. Chapter 2

Caught in her own thoughts, past memories haunting her every breath, Alessia had not heard the 4 motorcycles pull up next to her. Caught off guard by a deep voice asking her if she needed a ride, she startled and began to fall back. As her ass hit the pavement she caught a glimpse of a pair of dark eyes watching her before she broke out laughing, rolling over on her side to grab her tailbone.

"What the fuck!" She laughed out, massaging her ass cheeks. "Why the hell would you do something like that. Oh my God my ass hurts so bad!" She continued to rub her cheeks as she slowly stood up, trying not to wobble from the booze in her system. As she gathered herself and stood straight she looked right into the faces of Jax, Tara on the back of his bike, Opie, some fat guy with longer hair and a beard, and then the one with the dark eyes. Her breath hitched as she took him in for the first time. He was some kind of delicious with his tattoo covered arms that she imagined wrapped around her all tight and flexed, his lean sexy body, that tanned skin, and the eyes so dark and deep she knew she was getting lost in them. She bit her lip thinking, _bet he's amazing in bed._

"Do you need a ride? You look pretty fucked up Allie." Tara asked this time. "I really don't want you walking home like that."

"Get on, we'll talk later." Opie's demanding voice chimed in, as he pulled the spare helmet from the back of his bike offering it to her with semi-sad eyes.

"No, I'm fine, really. It's only a few more blocks till my house, I'll make it." Alessia stated taking a step forward, almost tripping over herself.

"Get on the fucking bike little girl." A deep, raspy voice yelled angrily at her. A pleasurable shiver torpedoed down her spine and at his heated words she turned to look at him. _My God just say my fucking name once, please you fucking tattooed god,_ she said to herself suddenly feeling the color rise in her cheeks in shock. _Whoa, where the fuck did that come from? I know I haven't had sex in a few months, but damn._

"Now." He growled, with impatience and without a word, for the first time in her life, she turned and did as this man said. She took the helmet from Opie, who turned back to face the road. Knowing her hair wouldn't fit into the helmet while up in a bun she quickly, with one hand, pulled the band out, releasing a cascade of thick, long black hair. She shook her head a little to let it fall into place before pulling the helmet on and buckling it beneath her chin before sneaking a glance over at the man with dark eyes. He was looking at her hungrily. She eased herself onto the back of Opie's bike, making sure her purse was pulled high onto her shoulder, then slowly slid her hands around his waist to hold on. She leaned forward as they took off, feeling the leather and patches from his kutt of her face. It felt good.

Ooooooooooo

As they pulled up to her house, Alessia slowly letting go as the bike stopped. The ride hadn't taken very long and she was grateful for that. Yawning, she slipped off the back of Opie's bike and stretched herself. She reached up to unbuckle the helmet when a thought hit her, she had to figure out how to get her car from the bar. She handed the helmet to back to Opie, trying not to make eye contact with the people she knew were staring at her.

"Um, thanks for the ride. I'll uh, see you guys around." She said as she started digging for her keys as she started making her way quickly to her front door. She didn't look back until she was inside and had turned the light on, feeling herself relax. Watching them pull away she locked eyes with the man who had yelled at her and bit her lip, feeling heat start to pool between her legs. She wanted this man and she had no good reason why, he was trouble. The kind of trouble she had tried to avoid for a long time.

Making her way through the hallway leading to her room she contemplated her next move. She knew that now Jax and Opie had seen her, knowing exactly who she was, that soon word would spread. Throwing open her pajama drawer she grabbed some green sweats and a pink tank top to put on, soon all the people she had left behind would be coming to her for answers, answers she didn't want to give. Changing into her night clothes and crawling into her King sized bed, she tried to mentally prepare for tomorrow. Sighing, she thought _Why the fuck did I come back here?_

Alessia Lynn Adams, now Alessia Lynn Demario, had finally come home.

Ooooooooo

 _Knock Knock Knock._ Alessia's eye's popped open at the loud noise. _Knock Knock Knock._ Jumping out of her bed, she grabbed a hair tie off the night stand and started walking sleepily to the front door, putting her hair into a bun as she did. Without looking through the peep hole she swung the door open, whoever had decided to wake her up so early on her day off was dead. But as she opened the door, ready to chew someone a new asshole she was met by the eyes of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Tattooed. She stepped back, mouth slightly open as she looked at him for a few seconds, finally noticing a tow truck and her car behind him.

"Jax asked to have your car brought over." He said shortly leaning against her door frame, noticing her sweatpants riding very low on her hips and the tank top cupping her perfect breasts, damn. This girl was more than attractive, and as she bit her lip he was overcome with the feeling that he needed those lip, he wanted to bite that lip and Happy Lowman always got what he wanted.

"Well that was nice, but he really didn't have-" was all she had time to get out before the her mouth was taken over. Feeling his arms snake around her waist, he hoisted her feet up off the floor, turned and pushed Alessia up against the wall, pinning her. Reaching down, he wrapped his hands around her upper thighs, half cupping her perfect ass cheeks, and pulled her legs around his waist. Allie, not knowing why she was doing this but knew she wanted it, wrapped one arm around the back this man's shoulders and grabbed his face with the other, pulling him in closer. As he tortured his mouth with his hard kisses the thought came to her, she was going to sleep with this man and she didn't even know his name, what the fuck.

"What's your name?" She asked huskily as he kissed her neck and grinded himself into her, letting her know how big he was.

"Happy." He growled, nipping the soft flesh on her shoulder blade. "No more questions."

By the time they had reached the bedroom Happy had made sure they were both naked. Pushing her onto the bed he knelt between her legs, kissing her hard before he starting running his cock over her wet bud. She moaned. With that he slowly entered her, had she been a croweater he would have just slammed it in knowing it would fit into their loose caverns but she was different. He didn't want to hurt her and he was glad once he had fully entered her, fuck she was tight. He took a few seconds to let her body adjust to him as he also took in the sight of her laying naked before him. She was beautiful. Her dark hair fanned out around her, her blue-sliver eyes staring at him, perfect full breasts pressing into his chest as he lay above her.

Alessia cried out as she felt him enter her. Holy fuck he was big, but it felt good. She took a breath when he was fully in then locked eyes with him before his slowly traveled over her. She started slowly rocking her hips against him, bringing his attention back. He started sliding in and out of her, taking his time at first. She knew he was taking in every inch of her, feeling her walls. It felt so fucking good, she got lost in the rocking motions and thrusts.

Within minutes Happy couldn't take her soft moans of "Oh fuck" anymore and started speeding up his thrusts, loving the way she grabbed his shoulders with her nails digging in. She tightened her legs around him, arching her back, pleasure racking through her as he felt her tighten. She threw her arms around him and dug her nails into back, thrusting her hips against him. He couldn't help but feel himself start to cum as she tightened around his throbbing cock. When she closed her eyes and threw her head back moaning his name he lost it, filling her with his hot seed.

Rolling off of her Happy watched her roll onto her side, breathing heavy. He reached out, grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her towards him. She was his for right now, and he wanted her to know that. Wrapping his arm around her he held her to him, resting her head under his chin. Within minutes she was asleep in his arms, snuggled close with her arms over his. A thought occurred to him, he didn't know anything about this girl and yet he still wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

Alessia awoke a few hours later to an empty bed. _Shouldn't have expected his ass to stay here._ She slowly rolled over and put her feet on the floor, taking in the sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a tangled mess, her lips puffy from the feverish kissing, and what looked to be a faint hickey on her neck. She was going to kill that fucker, no one marked her and this wasn't high school anymore. Glaring at it she got up and started getting ready for her day as she heard a distant thundering, a storm was coming

Ooooo

It was around two o'clock when Alessia had finished all of her much needed errands and it was pouring. She had finished loading her groceries as fast as she could, trying to avoid getting drenched, and was putting her key in the ignition to turn it over, when nothing happened. She tried turning the key again, nothing again.

"Goddamn it!" She shouted angrily, slamming her hands on her steering wheel. This shit cannot be happening right now. Calming herself, she knew what she had to do. Slowly leaning over to the passenger seat she reached her hand into her large purse and began fishing for her phone. _Here we go._

'Teller-Morrow. This is Gemma, how can I help you?"

'Hi, I uh am kind of broke down over here at the grocery store, could you send someone out to me?" Alessia said warily into the phone, she hadn't heard the voice Gemma Teller in years.

'Sure thing sweetheart, I'll send someone right out. What's your name?"

"Alessia." She replied, slowly, not wanting Gemma to know just yet.

"Okay hun, I'll send someone."

Alessia breathed a sigh of relief as she mumbled a thank you and hung up. _Well that was done_. All that was left now was to wait, which wasn't long. Within 10 minutes a tow truck was pulling up just as she had started to lean against the back of her car, crossing her arms and legs. The rain had stopped 5 minutes before hand and she had gotten out to watch the pale grey clouds slowly roll by. Bolting straight, she watched the familiar face of Opie get out of the cab of the truck. _Well fuck_ she said to herself, knowing things were about to get awkward.

"Car troubles?' Opie asked eyeing her while starting to hook her car up.

"Yea. She won't turn over."

"She?" He asked. Thinking it over before it dawned on him. "You still name your cars?"

"To answer your question, her name is Daisy.' She said crossing her arms and smiling.

"Some things never change." He replied, letting go a small smirk. "Go ahead and get in the truck, I'll be done in a minute."

After making sure her car was secure Opie opened the driver's side door and hopped in. Starting the truck up he looked at her with longing eyes. "So where do you want to start? Why you left or why you decided not to tell anyone, not even the guy you were engaged to?"

Taking a deep, steady breath in then letting it out, she opened her mouth.

"Ope, I'm really sorry, but it was for the best. You guys don't know what it was like with her. She was a fucking monster when we were alone Ope. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew if I stayed here I would end up just like her because I would always be stuck with her and her fucking legacy," she took a breath "the druggie whore's daughter. I couldn't take being known for that and the fact I was with you, the son of Son, made it look worse. Look I'm sorry, I couldn't say goodbye because I knew you guys would try to stop me and I knew I couldn't handle that. I'm sorry Ope." She finished off, finally taking her eyes off of him and looking down at her hands.

"Where did you go? Why didn't you ask us to help you?" He asked in a steady voice, slowly pulling the tow truck onto the road. She took a few seconds before finally answering.

"I tried to ask for help Opie, but every time I did she would act completely sane and normal, then would beat the hell out of me once it was all over. There was no getting away from her unless I ran. I waited until I was 18 and headed to Florida…to find my father." She cast a gaze over towards him, watching his eyes harden and his grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"You ran from here to your fucking coke kingpin father? Are you fucking serious Allie?" He snapped. She looked back down at her hands, trying to find the words.

"Yes, I did Ope, and he took me in and gave me the life I never had. He protected me with his life and made sure no one ever touched me like my mother had, talked to me like my mother had, or took advantage of me like that biker whore had. I never" she spat at him "had to worry about a fucking thing. I got to focus on my life, my future! Which, hey, turned out pretty fucking good." Alessa finished cockily referring to her career.

The rest of the ride to TM was silent. Opie had just stared at the road. When they had pulled in and Opie had stopped the truck she jumped out, ready for round 2 of the questions, this time from the Queen herself. She adjusted her purse and made her way to the office. She walked through the open door, leaving Opie behind before he could ask her anything else.

Gemma was on the phone as she took a seat across the messy, paperwork covered desk, but when she looked up the smile she had faded and she told the person on the other end she needed to go.

"Alessia Adams, my god. Look at you all grown up. Where the hell have you been darlin?" Gemma asked, getting up to pull her out of the chair and into a hug. "I can't believe it, Allie Lynn is home"

Alessia smiled, hearing Gemma use her name like that. It reminded her of all the hours she had spent helping Gemma when she was younger. The two had always had an unmistakable bond with each other and when times would get rough with her mother Gemma had always taken her in. She had always treated Alessia like the daughter she had never had and would always spoil her rotten when she had the chance.

"It's actually Alessia Demario now. Dr. Alessia Demario." She grinned at Gemma.

"You're married now and a damn doctor? What do you have kids too now?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in on Alessia who started laughing.

'No, no no no. I actually took on my father's legal last name after I left and moved in with him. Not married and no kids, thank god." She added, looking out the window at the activity outside.

"Oh, well that's good. Ope take you being back very well?" Gemma asked, as she too looked out the window, her eyes following Opie as he started working on Alessia's car. "You know he's married now right? Got 2 kids with her."

"That's nice. I'm glad he found someone who could love him back. What's her name?" Alessia asked, feeling relieved by the news for some reason.

"there's that cold hearted bitch I raised. Her name is Donna. Think you may have went to school with her." Gemma said as she got up from her chair. "Listen, we are having a welcoming home party tonight for my grandson Abel." She took a second taking in Alessia's confused face. "Jax's junkie whore ex. Don't ask." She stated leaning in to hug Alessia. "Why don't you come over. Let me get someone to take you home really quick so you can get ready. You can come help me setup," Gemma smiled "just like old times."

Smiling, Alessia repeated her words "Just like old times." Heading for the door she heard Gemma call to someone. Slowly turning around she saw the one face she wished she hadn't. _Great! Just what I need, this asshole."_

'You need a ride little girl." Happy rasped as he came to a halt in front of her.

"No thank you. Could you go tell Gemma I would like someone else to take me? I'll wait here." She said, point both her index fingers at the ground where she stood, cocking her left hip out.

"Nah, nobody else is available. Its either me or you walk that fine ass home." He said, looking her up and down. He was liking what he saw. She was in a pair of tiny jean shorts, a short sleeved white V-neck that showed off her hoisted up tits, aviators, and knee high black gladiator sandal. Her long black hair was in 2 thick braids, falling down a little past her breasts. She look damn good he thought. When he spotted a slight bruising on her neck, he smiled as he slowly reached out to touch it, remembering him sucking on her neck as he had thrusted into her.

Alessia was contemplating if she should just let the asshole take her home when she saw Opie jogging out of the garage towards them. He slowed his pace as they both suddenly noticed Happy's hand moving towards her throat. She swiftly moved her arm up, slapping his hand away from her.

"Hey Alessia, you forgot your keys in your car." Opie said as he closed in, eyeing the situation. "We good here?" he asked, looking from her to Happy.

"Yea brother, just taking a lady home." He replied as if she were just another customer, not a woman who he had fucked that morning then held possessively as she fell asleep. _Well fuck you too douchebag._

That's when Opie noticed the mark on Alessia's neck and he realized what Happy was reaching for. "Who the hell did that to your neck?" He asked, not seeing Happy tense next to him.

"Why don't you ask the asshole next to you, the asshole who decided to drop my car off to me early this morning. The same asshole who then pinned me to my wall before having mind blowing sex with me and then leaving as soon as I fell asleep exhausted." Alessia said, staring Happy straight in his dark eyes. She grabbed her keys out of Opie's hand, spun herself around and walked back towards Gemma's office saying, loud enough for them both to hear,

"Fucking cock-sucking piece of shit."

.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank god Gemma had allowed her to take her BMW home really quick to get ready. She had promised her it was in good hands and that she would be right back.

"I'll see you soon hun." Gemma said quietly, cupping the phone into her hand.

Alessia quickly got dressed, keeping in mind this was a party for a baby. She had went to her walk in and pulled a knee length black pencil skirt and a sheer peach blouse with a peach spaghetti strap tank underneath. After straightening her hair she threw it up into a high ponytail, adding little curls to the bottom then did her make up. Making sure she looked alright, she put on her Grandmother's cross and a pair of gold hoops. Grabbing a pair of open toed black stilettos and spritzing herself with some lilac perfume, she rushed out her door, hurrying to get back to TM.

Oooooooooooo

Swinging her legs out of the side of the BMW she leaned down and put her heels on. Leaning back up she reached over and grabbed her purse before standing up, closing the door, and heading back to the office. As she walked she heard several whistles from behind her. Looking back towards the clubhouse she saw a group of men in kutts standing near a picnic table. Looking them over about to yell something catty at them her eyes fell on a familiar face. Clay. Locking eyes with him she smiled seeing the recognition engulf his face and with that he turned and cut the men off. Turning back around he made his way over to her.

"Hey kid. Long time no see." Clay said pulling her into a bear hug. He hated to admit it but he had worried about her since the day she had up and left. He had known her mother well and knew that it was hard to handle Lisa but Alessia had been a good girl who didn't deserve it. Knowing how close Gemma had been to the girl and how much she had been around Clay had felt like they had adopted her. He had even started calling her his Allie-pal and she would call him "pops".

"Hey Clay, how have you been?" She asked stepping back to look up at him.

"Oh cut the Clay shit Alie-pal. Where have you been?"

"Moved away pops. Moved to Florida with my father and took on his last name, then went to college and became a damn fine doctor too." Alessia said proudly, trying to avoid the glare he gave her when she had mentioned her father.

"So it's Alessia Dewhatahuh?" Clay asked, eyeing her.

"Demario. Alessia Demario." She replied.

"Clay, time for Church." A curly haired man said, clapping his hand over Clay's shoulder. He whistled low as he took his first up close view of her and he couldn't quit looking at her tits. "Damn Clay, I know my birthday's coming up but you didn't have to get me this." He stepped forward extending his hand and leaning towards her. "Names Tiggy sweet cheeks."

Knocking his hand away Clay gave Tig a stern look. "Hands off Tigger. Alessia is off limits."

"Thank you Clay." Alessia said with a smile before looking at Tig. "You couldn't handle this anyway old man." She said sticking her ass out and giving it a nice couple bounces before noticing Jax, Opie, and Happy had come out of the club house door.

"Fucking tease." Tig said before grabbing the bulge in his pants with a sick smile and turning around to join the others.

"I'll see you later Pops. Gemma invited me to help her set up the party for Able tonight. We can catch up." She said, leaning up to peck his cheek.

"See you later Allie-D." Clay responded giving her a rough grab on her shoulder, shaking it a little with a smile. "It's good to see you home." He said before turning around and heading towards the clubhouse.

Alessia went to turn around and head to the office when Opie came up to her.

"Leave him alone Allie. He's no good for you." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You aren't my fiancé anymore Opie, you have a wife, go tell her what to fucking do." She snapped back at him trying to turn around. Opie grabbed her arm, spinning her back to face him.

"Goddamn it Alessia listen to me. He will only hurt you. Happy won't love you like.." He trailed off.

"Like what? Like you love me? What the fuck Ope." She said as he released his hold on her arm. Without another word she strutted off towards the office of TM. Looking back she saw Opie going for Happy who was heading for the Clubhouse door. Before she could yell out and warn him Opie had grabbed Happy by the back of his kutt and threw him to the ground. Jumping on top of him, Opie threw a hard punch into Happy's face.

The clubhouse door swung open at the sound of yelling and things being slammed. Alessia watched as her and Gemma ran to join the scene. Happy and Opie were swinging on each other, hard. Opie's nose was bleeding and Happy had a black eye swelling on his right side. Before they could do more damage to one another they were pulled apart.

'Keep your fucking hands off of her Hap!' Opie yelled as Jax pulled him towards the door of the clubhouse.

"It's no concern of yours brother, bitch dropped you years ago. Bet your Old Lady would love to see you acting like this over some pussy from the past." Hap said threateningly, a triumphant smile spreading across his face and with that Opie lunged himself at Happy again.

"Cut this shit! We have church boys, get yourselves together." Clay's booming voice commanded over them.

Straightening himself Happy walked by Opie into the clubhouse without a word. Jax let Opie go and left him to catch his breath but before he went inside he cast a glance over at Alessia. He looked upset, almost worried.

"Well shit Allie, you haven't been home long and already the boys are fighting over you again." Gemma nudged her in the side with her elbow. "You know, I've never seen Opie this wound up. Donna has her ass grabbed at a party a while back and he barely batted a lash. Hap puts that mark on your neck and he flips his shit."

"He didn't just mark my neck Gemma, we had sex this morning and as soon as I had fallen asleep he dipped out without a word." Alessia said as they walked back to the office to lock up.

"Hmmm leaving without a word, sounds like another person I know." Gemma said with a sideways look.

"Oh shut up Ma." She playfully said back. "Let's go get this party ready."

Oooooooooooooooo

A couple hours after Alessia and Gemma had started getting the party ready the time had come. The door to the house opened as Jax walked through it with a carseat in his hands, looking proud as hell. Everyone had cheered and congratulated him. Abel was a handsome little man, he looked so much like Jax it was unreal. She had held Abel for about 10 minutes before passing him off to the woman who had been introduced to her as Donna, Opie's wife. The poor woman had no idea who she was. Slowly Alessia made her way out of the back door into the fenced in yard, she just needed some fresh air and to clear her head. It felt so right being here right now. She felt like things in her life were finally starting to fall into place. As she looked up into the night sky looking at the stars she slowly started to walk around the side of the house feeling the cool night air on her face. Right as she was rounding the corner she ran into what seemed like a brick wall. Before she could fall back a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, catching her.

"You alright?" A raspy voice asked in the darkness.

"Yea, I'm fine. You can get your damn hands off me now." She said, pushing Happy away from her.

"No reason you have to be like that little girl."

"I'm not a little girl, so you can stop referring to me as such. Have a good evening prick." She hadn't made it two steps before she was suddenly being pinned to the side of the house. His rigid body pressing against hers in the darkness made that familiar warmth start to pool again. _What the fuck is wrong with you, push him away_ her head told her but when Happy leaned his head down, taking her lips into his she lost herself.

Wrapping herself around him she kissed him back passionately. Oh this felt good. Rubbing her breast in one hand, Happy used his free hand and slipped it between her thighs, slowly sliding it up towards her hot center. She moaned at the feel of his rough hand. Using his fingers to slide her panties out of the way, he slowly started moving his finger in and out of her already dripping pussy. Alessia bit her lip, holding back from being too loud as she reached between them to start rubbing his already hard cock through his jeans.

Without warning Happy pulled his finger out of her and turned her around, pressing her face into the side of the house. Roughly pulling up at her skirt he bent her over slightly. Hearing the sound of a foil packet being ripped Alessia knew what was coming next and she smiled to herself. A few seconds later he thrust himself deep inside her, covering her mouth with his hand to keep her quiet.

"My god your pussy is so fucking tight.' Happy groaned as he started to pick up the pace. "Come on baby, come for me."

Feeling her walls tighten Alessia bit into Happy's hand to keep from screaming. She shook as she felt his thrusts become erratic knowing he was finding his own release as well. Breathing heavily she felt him pull out of her and she bent back up to start adjusting her skirt.

"Still a prick?" He asked playfully eyeing her as he zipped his jeans back up.

"Yea, still a prick." Alessia said, making sure her hair wasn't messed up as she walked to the front of the house, back to the party. Trying to blend back in she made her way to the bathroom to clean up the mess between her legs. After flushing and washing her hands she looked up, startling as the bathroom door opened.

"Can't you fucking knock, someone is in here douchebag." She said before seeing Opie's bearded face looking at her hungrily. "H-hey Ope, give me a second and I will be done." She said, feeling the heated tension his body was radiating towards her.

She finished drying her hands and turned, right into Opie's chest. Looking up, going to apologize to him, Opie cupped her face into his hands looking deeply into her eyes then dipped his head down and kissed her deeply before she could say anything.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Pushing Opie away Alessia's hand shot out, making quick contact with his face. _Slap._ "What the fuck Ope! You have a fucking wife! What's wrong with you?" She seethed, staring into his broken eyes.

"A wife who hates the club, a wife that is about to take my kids and leave me Allie." He said quietly before turning his head towards the bathroom door as if he was looking across to someone. "A wife who could never fill your shoes to begin with."

Before she could reply Opie grabbed her hips, pushing his thumbs into her pelvis, right into her pressure points making her legs almost give out. A small moan escaped her mouth. It had been forever since someone had hit her buttons so perfectly but then again, he was the one who had discovered them, all of them. Knowing she was going to need a second to recover he slipped one hand around her waist and unzipped her skirt, letting go of her hip with his other hand he let the black cloth slide down her legs.

"We can't do this Opie, it's not right." Alessia panted out. She knew it was wrong but something deep inside her had broken loose. His touch was like fucking fire on her skin, sending her mind running in circles trying to put it out. He reached down and grabbed her by the thighs, lifting her up onto the sink.

"Just give me this, you owe me this Allie." His breath hot on her neck making her eyes close and her wrap herself around him. She could feel his hardness through his jeans and flashed back to the pain on the night he had taken her virginity, it had taken them hours to do the deed because he was so big and she was so small.

Opie leaned his head in closer to hers, smelling her lilac perfume. He wanted this. No, he needed this. He had loved this woman with all of his fucking heart and she had left him without even a goodbye. He started kissing her neck as he let his hand travel up her side and onto her large breasts. They had definitely filled out well. Hearing her moan in his ear was like an approval, she wasn't going to fight him on this.

His kissing got more heated after she had let a moan escape her lips. Kneading her breast harder with his hand he reached the other one down between them to start slowly rubbing her sensitive nerves. She reached down and started to unclasp his belt buckle, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, letting his long member pop free. Leaning her back, he put one hand on her mouth and grabbed her ass with the other, slightly tilting her hips up.

"This is going to be fast." He said, looking at her hand covered mouth and wide eyes. "I've been waiting 8 years to feel this pussy again."

Thrusting his cock into her as hard as he could he watched her head tilt back and felt her muffled scream in his hand. Losing all restraint, Opie furiously began pounding in and out of her, hitting the top of her womb as he held her as tight to him as possible. He wanted to feel every inch of her around him.

"You're still so fucking tight, my god." He panted as he looked down to watch himself plow into her tight wet hole. "Fuck."

Crying out into Opie's hand he saw stars as her orgasm built. The mixture of the pain of him hitting the top of her womb and the pleasure of his filling member was sending her over the edge. She wouldn't last much longer. As if knowing this, Opie took his hand off her mouth and took it into his own, feeling her whimper into his mouth. Feeling his cock start to twitch he felt her suddenly tighten around him, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer, making him ram into her as hard as he could to meet her, filling her with his hot cum. Pulling her tight, both of them panting, foreheads resting on each other, they locked eyes.

Oooooooooooo

The party was about to end and Alessia had tried to avoid everyone till then. When she had made her way out of the bathroom she had almost ran into Happy who was eyeing her suspiciously as Opie walked out of the bathroom behind her. Locking eyes with her then Ope, he turned on his heel and headed out of the front door, letting the screen slam as he did so. _I can't fucking believe you Alessia Lynn!_ She said to herself as she made her way to the empty couch to sit. _You just fucked a married man! Married! With 2 fucking kids. Oh my god this is not happening right now. And you fucked that asshole Happy too! Oh god, I'm turning into my mother._ Without warning she quickly stood from the couch and, just like 8 years ago, she watched the happy faces and slowly slipped off to her car without a good bye. She was going to go back to the house and pack her things. She'd call her job and leave a message, making up some family emergency, and she was going back to Florida, her true home. This had been a bad idea all along.

Pulling into her driveway she quickly made her way inside but stopped short seeing the piece of paper sticking out of her front door.

" _Your father told me where you were Allie-cat. Hope you had fun with the trash, we'll talk about it later. See you soon."_

Alessia clutched her blouse as the fear trickled down her spine and she realized that Nico Valcurro, her father's best up and coming star and hitman, her phsyco ex, was in town. Making sure to lock her front door she made sure her house was empty and secure then she headed for the basement to grab some suitcases. Picking 2 duffle bags and a large rolling suitcase, she started lugging them back up to her room. Knowing that Nico had been watching her made her skin crawl and she wondered if he had seen her and Happy on the side of the house. She blushed momentarily thinking of his firm grip on her and his hard thrusting. Snapping herself back to reality, she told herself to pack only what she needed. Changing into a pair of black leggings and an old Grateful Dead hoodie she continued to throw clothes into her waiting bags. After about 30 minutes she came down the hallway one last time and sat the duffle next to the others and went to grab her cellphone off of the couch. It was time to leave the message for work and then get the hell out of there.

 _Knock Knock Knock._

Alessia froze. Who the fuck was at her door this late at night…

 _Knock Knock Knock_

She slowly walked over to her side table next to the couch and opened the deep emerald stone box that sat on top. Pulling out the Beretta M9 her father had bought her for her 21st birthday, Alessia slowly walked over to the door. Holding the gun pointing straight at the door she clicked the safety off. Taking a deep breath she reached for the door and unlocked it, slowly grabbing the knob and turning it, she started opening the door, ready to blow whoever was behind it away.

"Jesus Christ Allie! Put that fucking thing away!" Gemma stepped back from the door, shocked and staring down Alessia's weapon. Lowering the gun to her side, Allie took a deep breath and opened the screen door for her.

"Sorry about that Gem. Come in."

Turing her back to Gemma she made her way back towards her couch and sat down, clicking the safety back on she set the gun on the side table. Looking up she watched Gemma close her front door and then face her, arms crossed.

"Mind telling me why I just had a gun in my face sweetheart?" She asked, slowly looking Alessia over, noticing she was visibly shaking.

"It's nothing Gem, I just don't usually have visitors this late. Scared me a little."

"All this," Gemma pointed at the 2 duffle bags and suitcase sitting at the end of the couch, close to the door "go along with being scared of night visits too? You goin somewhere?"

"Leave it be Gem." Alessia said, standing up watching Gemma snatch up a small piece of paper off the end of the couch. _Shit._

"Trash huh? This what got you all scared and running? Who is he?" Gemma said firmly, in a way demanding an answer without any lip.

"Just a stupid ex and that's not the reason I'm leaving. I have to get out of her Gem. Don't worry, it's nothing." Alessia pleaded seeing the look in Gemma's eyes as she pulled out her phone and started dialing someone's number.

"'Nothing' doesn't make a woman pull a gun when there's a knock on her door. Where's your bathroom, I need to freshen up?" Alessia pointed her down the hall, not knowing who was going to answer on the other line.

It wasn't long before the sound of Harleys rumbled closer. She ran to the front window to see 2 bikes and a big Ford truck pull up out front of her house. Watching them pull their helmets off she bit her lip as she saw Happy exit the truck.

"It's for your own good honey." Came Gemma's voice from behind her. "You are family and we protect what's ours."

"What the fuck did you do Gemma?"

"Just making sure you're safe sweetheart." Gemma said with a stern glare.

Her front door swung open as Clay, Happy, and a shorter tan guy with a mohawk and scalp tattoos walked in. Clay nodded to the shorter guy who immediately walked over and started grabbing her bags and suitcase and hobbling under the weighth out the door.

"What the fuck Clay whats-" was all she had time to say before Happy came over, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down King Kong! I don't want to climb any fucking buildings with you!" She shouted, kicking her legs and hitting him in the back as he walked out her front door and towards the parked truck. He swatted her ass with his gloved hand gruffly telling her to shut up. He opened the passenger side door with one hand and then swung her around, dropping her into the seat. Making sure she wasn't going to claw his face off he leaned into her buckling her safely in.

"Safety first." He said just loud enough for her to hear as he winked at her, noticing a faint blush in her cheeks, and shut the door. Walking around to the driver's side Happy pulled out the keys from his pocket, turned to Clay who told him to take Alessia to the clubhouse, then climbed into the cab of the truck and started it. He looked over to the very pissed off woman next to him, watching her cross her arms and scowl ahead at Clay who was climbing onto his bike. She looked sexy as fuck when she was mad and that didn't help him. He knew something had happened between her and Opie in that bathroom he was livid. He barely knew this girl and he didn't want any other man to be touching her, ever. Point blank and period, he would kill a motherfucker. Opie included.

.


	6. Chapter 6

They had given her time to calm down after Happy had carried her, kicking and screaming, through the clubhouse and into a dorm in the back. She wanted to know what the fuck was going on and why they had taken her here but she knew going crazy on Clay was the wrong idea. Breathing deeply she laid back on the full sized bed, feet still on the floor. Creaking suddenly the door came open.

"I'm not ready to talk yet. Go away." Alessia said angrily without opening her eyes. She felt around on the bed until she felt her keys beneath her hand. Grabbing them, she threw them as hard as she could towards whoever was at the door, smiling when she heard them make contact and drop to the floor.

"You better knock that fuckin shit off." Came a low angry growl. "Get your ass up and let's go."

"Or what? You going to throw me over your shoulders again like a ragdoll?" She asked cattily, opening her eyes to look at Happy angrily as he turned around and closed the door. Alessia stood up, not wanting to be shut in a room with this man, she moved to stand away from the bed. It seemed like every time they were alone they ended up having sex and she couldn't have that happen, not tonight. She needed to be able to think straight.

Closing the short distance between them Happy leaned down and looked her dead in her blue-silver eyes, furious with her attitude. "You're lucky Clay wants you downstairs or I'd show you what happens to little girls who want to mouth off to me." He stated.

"That some kind of threat asshole?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring him down.

Happy couldn't stand it, orders or no orders he was going to show her who the fuck was in charge. Reaching out and pulling her to him by the front of her hoodie, he slammed her body into his. Cupping his hands around her ass cheeks, he claimed her mouth for his before lifting her and pulling her legs around his waist. Grinding himself against her he felt her arms wrap around his neck to hold on. He could feel her need, her want of him.

"Don't fuck with me Doc." He whispered into her ear. "And I ever catch you and Opie like that again," he lowered her back down to the ground, her body shakily sliding down his "I'm going to let everyone know, as I'm kicking his fucking ass, that he's a no good cheating fucker who needs to keep his hands off what's mine."

"Excuse me but I am not yours and you weren't in that bathroom so you have no idea what he and I were doing! Go fuck yourself Hap." Alessia said, cheeks turning red with anger before heading for the door and leaving him alone in the room, his eyes burning holes into the back of her head. Just to agitate him a little more she sashayed her hips, letting her plump ass giggle before turning the corner into the bar of the clubhouse. Letting herself look back briefly she looked at Happy, he was pissed.

Ooooooooooooooo

"So you want to tell us what's going on Allie?" Clay asked her.

Alessia took a look around the long wooden table with the reaper carved into it. Not wanting to look at Happy or Opie, she let her eyes fall back to Clay. She knew there was no other way to do this, he would know if she was lying or not telling the whole truth. Damning herself for all the nights he had spent playing poker with her at club parties, she finally decided to talk.

"I met Nico 5 years ago in Miami. He was working for my dad doing some….." she stopped, looking Clay dead in the eyes, "special jobs." He nodded for her to go on.

"As he grew closer with my father he started spending more time around our house, making sure everything was safe and helping my father when business arose. He would show up at the hospital during my internship and bring me lunch and talk to me about my day, it was very sweet. A few months later he asked me out and I said yes, he seemed like a great guy." She closed her eyes knowing the part that came next was the worst. "And then he tried to kill me when he thought I was sleeping with my Attending. I know, I know," she stated as she heard the sharp intake of breaths "I should have left him that night but when he finally let me explain he acted so sorry. Everything seemed better for a few months but then I started to notice things. Cameras in weird places, missing car keys so I couldn't leave. It was when I found the tracking device in my car that I snapped. I filled up the gas tank and went to Austin, a coworker of mine, and paid him to drive it out of the state that night." Giggling at the memory she looked up at Jax.

"And?" He asked, taking a drag off his cigarette then blowing it out. "Take it he wasn't too happy with that?"

"No, no he wasn't." Looking down she put her hands together and clasped them hard. "He kicked in our bedroom door and beat the living shit out of me. I found out later that he had almost killed Austin." She sighed then continued "After he was done he told me it was my fault and I just needed to let him protect me and walked out. My father almost killed him but he had me so far gone I had believed him and told my father it was my fault, that I had pushed him to it. After that when he would beat me he always made sure not to leave marks. When we'd have sex he would try to make love to me and when I wouldn't respond back he would attack me. I finally got sick of it about 7 months ago and grew enough pink to leave. I moved back in with my father and told him not to let Nico around me, never told him why. A couple months later I started getting notes, at first he was trying to be sweet but when I never responded it starting getting bad. I knew what he did for my father but never got into detail with him. The sick fuck started sending me pictures of his kills. Saying he did it with love, for me. Soon it turned into him saying it was going to be me if I didn't take him back. That's when I decided I needed to go. Found out they had a position open here at St. Thomas and it just seemed right, I knew it was going to be hard but it made me feel safe somewhere inside." Alessia squeezed her eyes closed. "And after tonight's events I just can't stay here Clay, I need to go back home. I'm scared." She finished, finally opening her eyes and looking back up at Clay who was looking at her with concern.

"Don't worry Allie, Pops ain't going to let that twisted fucker near you. You don't need to leave cause your home is here girl. Whatever problems you have you can work through without running." He said, rising up from his chair at the head of the table, he went to place a kiss on the top of her head. "Now go back to your room, get some sleep."

Rising up from the chair she nodded and was soon surrounded by the few member of SAMCRO that were there. Each one giving her a somber hug, telling her she would be ok, that Nico wasn't going to lay a hand on her. Grateful for the words she smiled kindly at Chibs, Tig, and Bobby while Clay and Jax stood off to the side talking in low voices. Avoiding Happy and Opie she turned around and made her way back to her room. She was too tried to deal with anything more tonight she thought as she climbed underneath the black comforter and immediately began to fall into a deep sleep.

A few hours later she briefly woke up to someone climbing into bed with her, wrapping their bare arms around her from behind. Pulling her closer Alessia felt the warmth and safety from him enveloping her as she slowly fell back asleep, not know if it was Happy or Opie who held her so close.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Nico zoomed the lens on his camera as he watched through the window of the clubhouse. Feeling himself get angry as he watched her saunter off to a back room. _Fucking bitch. What the fuck does she think she's doing?_ He angrily thought to himself. The bitch was going to have to learn that she could never leave him, she was his. He stood there for a couple more hours, watching the remaining member start to part ways when he noticed one of the shitheads sneaking off into the, the way Alessia had went. Sneaking around the building, peeking through the windows he finally found which one he needed. She looked like a dark haired angel when she slept. His anger boiled as he watched the son of a bitch remove his kutt and shirt and then his pants. _What the fuck does this prick think he's doing?_ Watching the man slide into bed with Alessia and pull her close as she snuggled up to him almost had Nico losing his shit. His hand twitched nervously towards the pistol on his hip. He was going to fucking kill her.

.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been 2 weeks since she had been brought to the clubhouse for protection and shit was starting to get on her nerves. Nothing had happened and she was fine. Even so, Clay would only allow her out of the compound for work and even then she wasn't left alone. He had made the prospect, Half-Sack, follow her every move, which was starting to get really annoying. Nico hadn't reached out to her again since the night of Abel's party but she knew he was still around, somewhere, but she felt like she would be fine at the hospital. No need for a babysitter.

"You ready to go One Nut Wonder?" She asked Half-Sack, coming out of the front doors of the hospital after finishing her shift.

"Do you really need to call me that Allie?" He asked, opening the passenger side door of her car for her.

"Until I find something else, yes." She replied, slipping into the car, setting her bags on the floorboards and closing the door before he could say anything else. She smiled at herself as she buckled herself in, she had nothing better to do right now than to torture the prospect. Half-Sack climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, slowly pulling out of the parking lot he made his way back to Teller-Morrow.

"What do you do while I'm working?" Alessia asked, curiosity getting the better of her. He wasn't allowed to leave the hospital while she was there and it's not like there was anything fun to do at a hospital.

"Mainly sit and people watch. Sometimes I like to walk through the different halls and see what's going on. Sometimes I sit outside your office and make sure no one comes to bother you." He replied. She didn't ask any more questions, taking her scrub top off to reveal a white spaghetti strap tank top and black lacy bra, she leaned back trying to relax. As they began to pull into TM she noticed the abundance of bikes and cars and leather clad men with angry faces ushering women and children inside the clubhouse. She grabbed her work bag and purse and quickly got out of the car. Seeing Gemma standing in the doorway of the office she quickly made a bee line to her, avoiding the hungry stares some of the men were giving her.

"What's going on Gemma?"

Ooooooooooooo

 _Fucking prick bastard. I'll show you_ Nico thought, clutching the butt of the knife harder. After watching that shithead lay next to his woman a couple weeks ago he was ready for blood. He had stood there all night at that window, watching, waiting. When the biker had woken up later and slipped out of the bed Nico had turned and went for his car. Waiting until he saw the asshole pull out of the shitty little automotive repair shop, he pulled his car out and began to follow him. Making sure to stay a little bit behind the son of bitch, they made their way through town into a residential neighborhood. Pulling his car to a slow stop on the side of the street, he watched the bike pull into a driveway where a dark haired woman and 2 kids were playing on the lawn. He saw red thinking _And the fucker is cheating on her. Got a fucking woman and 2 kids. Motherfucker. What, wife not good enough so you have to go take my sweet Allie-cat? I'm going to fucking gut you biker piece of shit, count on that._

Now here it was, weeks after deciding the biker didn't deserve 2 women in his life and that he should take care of that problem, Nico was waiting for his chance. That day he slowly driven by, watching Opie and Donna embrace before he left for work at the garage. When the kids had taken off to school and she climbed into her run down car, he had followed her, watched her, knew when she wouldn't see this coming. He saw Donna exit the store, pushing her cart, he was ready. Watching her bring the grocery cart around to the trunk of her car, Nico got out of his car, but left the door open and engine on. He walked up behind her, making sure no one would witness, slowly pulling the knife he was holding out of his pocket. As Donna leaned up to close the trunk lid he grabbed her from behind, putting his hand over her mouth and pressing the knife into her back.

"Tell your piece of shit, cheating husband this is his only warning. Keep his fucking dick out of my girl and hands off of my girl. Tell him to stay out of her fucking bed at night. In fact have him tell all of those filthy fuckers that if they touch her I'll kill every fucking one of them and their families." He spat, watching her chest heave up and down as she started to cry. He pushed the knife harder, drawing blood.

"Do you understand what the fuck I'm telling you, you dumb fucking biker whore?" Nico whispered into her ear. She nodded. "Good."

He gave the blade a hard push, cutting into Donna's lower left side. Feeling her body tighten in pain and her cry into his hand, he pulled the knife out and dropped her to the ground. Before she could let out a cry for help Nico swung his foot out, his expensive loafer making hard contact with her jaw, knocking her unconscious. Nico quickly made his way back to his waiting car and took off. Satisfied he had gotten his message across. _Alessia Lynn Demario was his and he would kill anyone who thought otherwise._

Ooooooooo

Trying not to fully breakdown, Alessia sat in the bottom of the shower, letting the hot water wash over her. She couldn't believe what she had been told.

"We're on lockdown sweetheart. Someone tried to take out Donna. Had a message for Opie and the club. Keep their hands off his girl or he would kill everyone." Gemma had told her after walking her into the clubhouse. She hadn't wanted the people outside to hear her discussing club matters.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Is Donna ok? Did she see him?" Alessia had asked, hoping it had been someone else and that Nico hadn't tried to kill Donna.

"She's in surgery now, doctor's said she was going to be fine. The knife missed all her organs." With that Gemma looked her in the eyes, questioning. "Before they put her out for surgery she told Opie she wanted a divorce. Something about her attacker calling Opie a cheating bastard and to keep his dick out of his girl and to stay out of her bed too. Wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

The memory of a few weeks ago popped into her head, she had thought it had been Happy who had climbed into bed with her. When she had woken up the man had been gone and she had just assumed Opie had went home to his wife and kids. A sickening thought hit her. Nico had seen that. He had been there, somewhere, watching as she had snuggled back into the arms of the man holding her. Grabbing her stomach, she held back the bile as she looked at Gemma, scared as hell.

"Oh my god Gem, he was here. He was fucking here somewhere. The night you guys brought me here, after our meeting, I had went to sleep and woke up thinking Happy was climbing in bed with me, cuddling. He saw us Gemma! He was here!" She started to run for the bathroom, feeling the puke rise up.

Turning the knob in the shower, she cranked up the heat. What the fuck was she going to do? She wasn't even safe in the fucking clubhouse. Trembling, she put her head into her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. _Call Daddy,_ she thought. Yea, he would save the day. Biting her lip she realized what all that entailed. She would have to finally tell her father, her father who had a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later, the truth about her and Nico's relationship. Taking her from her thoughts she noticed a shadow take over the shower curtain. Slowly opening it from the back and sliding into the shower, Happy lowered his naked body behind hers. Letting his legs spread past her, he pulled her trembling body towards his. Gently, he gathered her hair, moving it off to one side and resting his chin on the bare shoulder. He wrapped his tattooed arms around her.

"Shouldn't be touching me Hap. He might see and then he might hurt you too." Alessia said in a soft, sad voice.

"Gemma told us what you said. I'm not scared of anyone little girl. Let alone your piece of shit ex. I'm not going anywhere girl." Happy replied. "You want to stay in here a little longer or do you want to get out and go get some food? Gemma cooked tonight." Trying to persuade her he grinned into her neck, knowing how much she loved Gemma's cooking.

"Yea ok. Let's go." Alessia said, reaching out to turn off the water. Standing up, she felt Happy's body press against her from behind, his muscles tensing at the feel of her naked backside up against him. Opening the shower curtain he helped her get out. Grabbing the dark blue towel off the hook on the door, he handed it to her. Smiling wickedly, Alessia shook her head and headed for the bedroom. Dropping the towel, Happy followed, feeling himself harden as he watched her bounce that fine ass. Putting her knees on the bed with her back facing him, she turned her head to look at him.

"You going to come make me feel better Killah?" She asked huskily, referring to his nickname. Biting her lip she started arching her back and massaging her breasts, watching him rub his hard cock up and down.

"Oh yes I will." Happy said, dropping his hand and walking over to the bed. Wrapping his hands around her waist he rubbed himself into her. She felt good. Spinning her around to face him he pulled her face to his and began feverishly kissing her and giving her lip a quick bite, running his hands over her body. Bending her down onto the bed Happy crawled between her legs. Running his warm tongue over her soft folds then circling her small pink bud.

"Oh yes." Alessia moaned. She wanted him. All of him. He took one of his long fingers and entered her, stroking her insides making her call out his name.

"You're so fucking tight. Goddamn." He breathed into her wet center. "I want this for my own."

Suddenly he pulled his finger out, making her whimper. She opened her eyes as he came face to face with her, one hand on his dick rubbing it against her clit. She bit her lip. He wanted her pussy all to himself. Even though danger followed her, even though her past was scarred, he wanted her.

"I want you for my own. Fuckin look at me Alessia!" He snapped, rubbing the head of his cock harder against her before pushing just the tip into her hot center. Opening her eyes she looked up at him. She looked so fucking gorgeous. Her long wet hair was half fanned onto the bed, half sticking to her shoulders, her mouth half open as she huffed, her eyes looking longingly into his as if reading his soul. Suddenly he was overwhelmed. Feeling his orgasm coming quickly he hurried his furious pace into her. Grabbing her hip, he slammed himself into her.

Feeling her walls tighten, Alessia arched her back. Digging her nails down his back and onto his perfect ass, she pulled him closer and let her release wash over her when something happened. Feeling her walls close in around him even tighter made him lose it. Digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her hip and pelvis, Happy's thumb pushed right into her sweet spot. The sensation sent her orgasm onto a new plane. Her body held to him, shaking as she screamed. "Fuck!"

Oooooooooooooooo

Laying in the bed after they had caught their breaths, Happy was stroking the side of Alessia's face. He was going to protect her with everything he had. That asshole wasn't going to touch her. Knowing he needed to tell her that at some point, he sighed. Getting up off the bed he went to collect his clothes from the bathroom. It had been a long day for her and she needed to eat and get some rest. She also needed to talk to Clay. Adjusting his belt he walked back into the bedroom to grab his kutt off of the chair.

"Gotta get up Allie. Time to eat."

"Mmmm ok." She rolled over and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. "I'm starving."

.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy had not left Alessia's side all night. Even as the all the families had gathered in the bar of the clubhouse and talking about the lockdown, Happy kept her locked at his side and she couldn't be happier. Letting people's eyes wander over them, she watched as they would turn to the person next to them and whisper something. Her eyes trailing to a group of women pushing up on Juice and Tig. One of the blondes was staring her down with hate in her eyes.

"Who the fuck is the slut with Happy?" The snotty blonde to Juice's left asked.

"Not a slut, bitch. I'd shut your fucking mouth before I throw you out on your ass. You're just jealous the good doctor reeled in the Tacoma Killer." Tig snapped, pushed the sloppy brunette he had off his lap and onto the floor and stood to face the blonde. "Keep your fucking mouth shut Ima."

"You ok." Happy rasped, squeezing her side.

"Yea, I'm good. Why do people keep staring at us?" She asked.

"Who's staring at us?" He looked at her, wanting her to point out who was bothering her. She quickly pointed over to a group of women who were glaring at her from over by the pool table.

"The croweaters? They're just jealous it's not them under my arm. As for everyone else?" He took a sip of his beer "Probably shocked." Hap laughed.

"Shocked? Have they never seen you with someone?" She asked him, feeling her cheeks start to warm.

"Oh they've seen me with plenty of women." He smirked as she elbowed him. "But they've never seen me with my girlfriend."

"Is that what I am?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking straight up at him.

"Better fuckin be. I won't have anyone else touching you Allie." He rasped angrily, pulling her into a fierce kiss. He wanted everyone to see what she was to him and she that she was off limits. Slamming his beer down on the bar loudly he leaned down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He looked around the room making sure people were watching as he clapped his large hand across her ass making her squeak. Turning towards the hallway he smacked her ass again, this time hard enough to make a loud _Clap_ sound. She moaned and began to blush as he walked her into the hallway and to her bedroom door. Dropping her down onto her feet, her back to the door, he cupped her face into his hands and began slowly kissing her. Dropping his hand down to the knob behind her he gave it a quick twist, using her body to push it open as he moved her with his arms.

"You fucking whore! I'll fucking kill you!" _BANG!_

Oooooooooooo

Nico had no other choice. He had snuck past the bikers slowly patrolling the perimeter of TM and found a secluded window he could look through. There she stood by the bar, being held by some tall bald tattooed punk. _What the fuck you whore? One biker not enough?_ His jaw clamped at the thought of her with 2 men. That was the final straw. He wouldn't let her do this. Watching the man lift Alessia up over his shoulder and smacking her ass lit Nico up. Grabbing the pistol off his hip he checked to make sure it was loaded. Looking back up he saw the guy taking her towards the back hallway towards the room from the other night. Standing up quickly he ran around the side of the building, stopping at the window he remembered and slowly started lifting it up. Someone needed to remember to check their locks, he smiled as he lifted his leg through. Using his muscular arms he held onto the sides of the window and pulled himself up. Planting his foot firmly onto the ground on the other side, he slid through and stood up.

Standing in the darkness he heard their heavy breaths at the door. Pulling the pistol up he clicked off the safety. The door knob started to turn. Letting the anger pour through him he watched as the door opened to reveal Alessia and Happy, lips locked, and her moaning as his hands grasped her ass. Aiming the gun at them he had seen enough, he was going to take care of this right now.

Ooooooooooo

Feeling a fire tear through the back of her right shoulder Alessia screamed before being thrown onto the ground in the hallway. _What the fuck is going on? What the fuck was that?_ She opened her eyes and removed her hand from her shoulder, it was covered in blood. Hearing yelling and a large thud she watched from her place on the floor as several sets of boots came running down the hall toward her. Dropping to his knees beside her Clay looked at her bleeding shoulder and started applying pressure. A loud bang shook the hallway away and silence followed. Trying to stay conscious as her blood pooled around her she closed her eyes. The last thing she heard was Happy's voice telling her to hold on.

"An who tha fuck is this pile of shite?" Chibbs asked, looking down to the body on the floor.

"I'm going to guess it used to be Nico." Tig said, leaning down to look at the bullet wound in the between the dead man's opened eyes. "What the fuck happened Happy?"

Looking up from Alessia as Jax and Clay began to lift her up and take her to St. Thomas, he dropped the gun from his hand onto the floor. He had heard the man yelling as he had opened the door to Alessia's room and had pulled away from her lips. Looking up he watched the man pull the trigger of a small silver pistol. Pushing Alessia around him and back out to the hall he had hoped the bullet had missed her. He had rushed at the man, tackling him into the bedside table. They had struggled for a few seconds before Happy had gotten ahold of his gun. Standing up and without any hesitation he had aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, watching the life leave the man's cold green eyes.

"What needed to happen." Happy replied to Tig's question coldly, turning to Half-Sack. "Get this shit cleaned up." He said, walking down the hallway to follow after Alessia. He needed to make sure she was ok.

Ooooooo

Opie had been sitting next to Donna's side as she slept off the drugs from surgery. She had demanded a divorce from him and he knew she was right for wanting it. He had never wanted her to get pulled into shit like this. Wondering what they were going to do he rested his head into his hands. Slowly debating if staying with Donna was the right thing he heard a commotion in the hallway. Standing up he made his way to the door. Poking his head out he saw Happy yelling at a nurse while a blood covered Jax and Clay stood behind him trying to calm him.

"Just tell me if she's fucking ok! It's not like I'm asking you what gets you off you dumb bitch!." Happy yelled, pointing into the poor nurse's face.

"Like I told you before sir, I will let you know when I know." The tiny thing said shakily before turning on her heel and leaving him to fume.

"Calm down Hap. She will be fine." Jax said, clapping his hand over his shoulder. "I gotta go get cleaned up. Try not to take anyone's head off."

"I'm going with him. I have to let Gemma know what went down. Let me know as soon as you get word." Clay added in, looking Happy in the eye. "She will be fine brother, Allie is a strong girl."

At those word Opie closed the hospital door, sucking his breath in sharply. Something had happened to Alessia. Instinctively he knew it had been the same bastard that had stabbed his wife. Torn between running to find Allie and staying with his wife Opie opted to stay. Donna may hate him right now, but when she wakes up he didn't want her to be alone. Watching through the window to the hallway he watched Happy stalk by. Looking over Donna again, Opie stood and quickly went after Happy. He needed to know what the fuck had happened.

"Hey! Hap, wait up? What the fuck is going on?

Happy turned around at the sound of Opie's voice. He wanted to knock him the fuck out right here in this hallway but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. Looking around, making sure no one was listening he leaned into Opie,

"Somehow the bastard got past the guys, climbed in through her window and waited. He shot her as soon as we opened the door." Opie's fists tightened as he heard Happy firmly say 'we'. "I managed to tackle him and get his gun. Blew that mother fucker straight through the fucking brain." Happy finished, his eyes darkening at the memory.

"Is she ok?"

"Looked like he got her in the shoulder. She passed out not too long after it happened and I haven't heard anything from the doctors yet."

"Ok, well let me know when you hear something. Donna's room is right there." Opie pointed to the door back to the left.

"Yea, I'll do that brother." Happy said as he watched Opie turn around to leave. Before he could stop himself he hollered out, "Better stay on your side of the road Ope, she's mine now." He finished, turning around and heading up the hallway trying to find someone who could give him information. Opie had a wife, why couldn't he leave Allie alone? Happy knew that keeping him away from Alessia would be easier said than done. Son or not though, if Opie ever tried to fuck her again Happy would kill him. Alessia was all his, and as he walked towards a nurses station he realized that he was all hers. She owned him in every way.

Oooooooo

Slowly opening her eyes Alessia tried to focus on the items around her. _What happened to me? Where the hell was she? Oh I hurt._ The room she was in came into focus finally, she was in the hospital. She started to lift her hand to her face when she was stopped by a severe pain in her shoulder. She winced, quickly dropping her arm back down. The memories of the night before came flooding over her. Happy carrying her to her room to get it in, dropping her down then opening the door behind her. Then there was a loud bang and she was thrown to the floor. Everything after that was pretty hazy. Hearing her hospital door open she looked up.

"You're awake? Fuck baby you scared me!" Happy ran to her leaning down and kissing her forehead, looking clearly relieved. "How are you feeling little girl?"

"Like I got fucking shot." She answered him groggily making him chuckle. Closing her eyes and turning her head to the side he took a deep breath in. "Did you guys get him?"

"Yea, he's not going to be bothering you ever again. I promise you that." Happy told her, watching her eyes flutter knowing she was weaving in and out, losing her battle against the meds. "Don't fight it, we can talk later."

Reaching his hand down to move her hair behind her ear he watched her lips start to move and in a tiny voice he had to strain to hear Happy heard Alessia say "Don't leave me Hap, ever" before falling asleep.

.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 4 months since Alessia and been released from St. Thomas and allowed been allowed to move back into her house. A whole four months since Happy had killed Nico after he had shot her. Four months since Opie had spoken to her. Adjusting her long sleeved black lace dress she tried not to think about Opie. Hey, she was happy Donna had taken him back, he needed that short dark haired woman more than he wanted to admit. But it didn't stop him from taking quick glances at Alessia when they were in the same area or lightly brushing past her, letting his hand briefly sweep her arm.

Opening her car door she placed one red, open toed high heel on the concrete. _Happy's going to kill me for this_ she giggled to herself. Looking at herself up and down she made her final adjustments in the moonlight. Making sure her hair was still curled properly then the long see through lace sleeves of her dress were pulled down, cupping her arms all the way to her wrist with their intricate design. She hitched the already short dress a little higher. She adjusted her black strapless bra underneath the tiny black halter top, which was more like a band around her large breasts she smiled. She had worn this as a way to prevent too much from showing. With her dress being almost completely see through black lace she had tried to class it up a bit, not wanting Happy to flip on the other guys for seeing too much. However she did decide to wear only a sexy solid black thick banded thong, showing off her tanned hips and nice ass. She knew it was a bad idea and yet when she imagined the look on Happy's face when she would come swinging her fine ass in. Yea. He was going to eat her alive.

Walking to the clubhouse door she made sure to pull the shoulders of the dress down more, showing the circular pink puffy scar on her shoulder blade and the perfection of her tits. Breathing in deeply she grabbed the handle and pulled it open. Stepping inside she took a quick look around, evaluating the rowdy party before her. She spotted Tig sitting at the bar first and decided to make her way to him. Feeling eyes staring her down she briefly rolled her eyes around the room. The men were looking her body up and down in appreciation, the croweaters looked at her with malice. Pulling her hair around and over one shoulder she gripped her red clutch in her hand and took a seat next to Tig, turning her back on the bar.

"Hey Nutclops, get me a shot of Jack and a beer." Alessia called out to Half-Sack who was behind the bar lugging in a case of liquor. Looking up quickly to say something back to her he let his mouth drop open, and the case of booze hit the floor. She knew she looked hot tonight but damn.

"Jesus Allie! Hap know you're in here like that?" He asked as Tig just stared at her tits silently, firmly grasping the neck of his beer.

"I don't care what Hap thinks, she looks amazing." Came Gemma's voice from behind her. "Now this is the girl I remember." She said, handing Alessia a cold beer and walking them over to an open table, leaving poor Tiggy to cup himself. Taking a long pull of her beer she noticed Gemma eyeing her.

"You know he's staring you down right?" She said, giving a quick look over Alessia shoulder. "He's waiting to see what you will do."

This was Alessia's first official club party since she had been shot and she knew coming in here dressed like this, alone, made it look like she was free game. Turning slowly in her chair, she looked back at Happy and bit her red stained lip. He stiffened, pool cue in hand. Giving him a quick wink she watched him set the pool cue down on the table, grab his beer, and move to sit on the black leather love seat, eyes never leaving hers. Pulling his beer to his lips she watched as a blonde croweater sat down next to him, placing one hand on his high and whispering in his ear as she pressed against him. He smiled at Alessia. Turning back to Gemma she handed her clutch across the table.

"Watch this for me, I need to handle something." She said, standing up slowly. Weaving her way through the people her eyes landed on Tiggy again who was now at the pool table by Happy. Making her way right passed Happy shaking her ass. She pressed herself against Tig's side, seeing Happy immediately tense.

"And what to I owe this honor?" Tig asked as he wrapped one arm around her and grabbed her ass, completely unaware of Happy starting to get seriously pissed behind him.

"I couldn't help but notice you starting at my tits earlier. You like?" She asked huskily, knowing Happy could hear her.

Before anymore could be said Happy pushed the whore away from him and bolted from the couch. Grabbing Alessia by the hand he pulled her away from Tig before pulling her into a ferocious kiss. Noting that Tig had walked away he turned before he could get to far, he was going to settle this right now.

"Hey Tig, keep your fucking hands off my Old Lady." He hollered gruffly at him, knowing every head had turned to look at him and Alessia.

"Just checking out the hardware brother. No harm no foul." Tig replied laughing as Happy growled.

Picking Alessia up and throwing her over his shoulder he heard her asking if he was a fucking caveman, he laughed as he smacked her ass and walked off to the front door. He would show her caveman, he was going to rip off the little bit of clothes from her body when they got to her house and taste every inch of her sweet body till she was screaming for him to stop.

Alessia had been shocked when Happy had called her his Old Lady. He had barely let people know they were together. Looking up from her position over Happy's shoulder she watched the blonde whore stare her down, arms crossed. Mouthing the words 'Old Lady", Alessia flipped the girl off before smacking Happy on the ass, causing him to growl in pleasure and stop. Grabbing a full hand of her ass cheek Happy spun around and headed for the dorms, they weren't going to make it home. He wanted her right now. Hearing some of the brothers whistle and clap, knowing what he was going to do Happy clapped his hand hard across her ass making her tense and moan.

They had barely gotten inside his room before he was pulling the dress off of her. She was his and he didn't like other men seeing that much of her. Pushing her onto the bed he watched her breasts bounce, making him get harder. Taking off his kutt he draped it across the chair. Removing his shirt, jeans, then boxers he climbed into bed with her. Pulling her on top of him, she straddled his rock hard member, rubbing it against the thong that still covered her.

'You are mine Alessia!" Happy said, pulling her face down to look into her eyes. "Only mine. I don't like you letting guys touch you." He said, searching in her eyes for acceptance as she leaned in to kiss him slowly. He growled. "I'm not fucking around here Alessia, I see anyone's hand on your ass again and I'll break the fucker's fingers."

"And you are mine Hap! I don't want some whore pressing her fake tits up against you!" Alessia spat, starting to crawl off of him. "This is a 2way street, if I am committed to you then you need to be committed to me." She said softly, trying to free her hips from his hands.

"Is that what this is about? That fucking croweater?" He smiled, not letting her move.

"It's not funny Happy! The fact I was in the room and she did that! Why didn't you push her off of you? Let her know you have someone?" She said, leaning straight up to look down at him. Sex God.

"I already called you my Old Lady out there, she should know."

"Remember Happy, my mother was a croweater once upon a time. I know how the skaggs think. She won't stop for just that." Looking away from him, she remembered being very young and her mother coming home late, hammered and screaming about different shit until she would pass out somewhere.

She looked back down at the man who lay beneath her, she could tell he was in deep thought. Without warning her grabbed her hips tighter and started scooting off the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he stood suddenly. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck she felt his rock hard cock between them. Reaching up he unclasped her strapless bra and threw it away from them. Pressing her body to his he felt her hard nipples against his bare skin. Turing around after a brief kiss he made his way to the door.

"Oh my god what are you doing? Hap no! I'm only in a thong." She screamed, trying to press herself as close to him as possible to hide her boobs "Put me down!"

Happy didn't say a word as he made his way naked down the hallway and into the bar. Not caring as the heads began to turn and people began to hoot, he reached a hand down to grab a stool and walked behind the bar. Sitting it under her and letting her slide down him, her face only inches below his from the high stool, her eyes shut tight. Looking up from her he looked out to all the staring faces.

"This right here," He said, grabbing his throbbing member in one hand and moving her thong out of the way with the other, his head gesturing to Alessia "Is mine and mine alone." He thrust himself deep into her, catching her head as she threw it back in pleasure. "And this is the only pussy I will ever want." He growled over to Ima and her friends, making sure they understood.

Thrusting into her a few more times as she dug her nails into his back Happy picked her up, letting her legs wrap around him again and walked back to the hallway. She looked around the room for the first time since entering it, wanting to let them know she agreed with what he had said.

"And if anyone wants to take up issue with that," She said loudly, staring right at Ima she saw Gemma behind her smirking "I have a fucking Beretta M9 you can come talk to." With that she kissed Hap passionately.

He hurried his pace back to his room, he was going to fuck her till her nose bled.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up hours later, Alessia screamed. She'd been having nightmares since the shooting, about Nico coming to kill her. She knew he was dead and couldn't hurt her but that didn't stop the nightmares that plagued her dreams. Taking in ragged breaths she reached through the darkness to touch Happy, she was still scared. Finding the bed empty worried her. Opening her eyes she surveyed the dark room noticing all of Happy's clothes, minus his jeans, still littered across the floor, she sat up. Her body trembling she got up, picking up Hap's white SOA shirt and throwing it on. It dwarfed her. Walking to the desk Alessia picked up the gun that was sitting there. She didn't know what the fuck was going on, all she knew was that she needed Happy.

Opening the door and walking out of the room she could still hear a few people enjoying the party. Worried to what she might find she peeked her head out into the bar and main room of the clubhouse. Happy sat alone, shirtless, at the bar drinking a beer. Breathing a sigh of relief she was about to step out when she watched a drunk Ima make her way to Hap. Draping her arms around his shoulders from behind she pressed her fake tits against him.

"Why are you out here baby? Girl not satisfying you?" She said, nipping his ear.

Not waiting to hear his reply Alessia strutted out of the hall and up to the bar. She had had enough. This bitch was going to learn real quick. Hands off Happy Lowman. Raising the gun up, she cocked it back.

 _Click._

Ima immediately went rigid, she turned around to stare straight down the barrel of the silver gun pointed right between her eyes and froze.

"What the fuck you crazy bitch." She spat at Alessia. "Hap, get your bitch."

Alessia snapped. She reached out and pistol whipped the bitch before she knew what she was doing. She watched as Ima's body slammed to the ground from the force, holding her face. Leaning down she grabbed a fist full of the whore's blonde hair and started dragging her to the front door. Alessia didn't care who the fuck saw her, she didn't give a flying fuck about anything right now except teaching this whore a lesson. Ima screamed and kicked as Alessia pulled her out of the front door, the last of the patrons following her. She didn't register that there were still people outside or that Opie and Jax were talking only feet away, all she saw was red. Finally letting go of Ima's hair she turned and raised the gun as the blonde skank cowered, holding her bleeding face.

"So help me God you little cumrag, if I EVER see your STD riddled ass in this clubhouse again pushing up on a taken man I will take you into the street and shoot you like the fucking dog you are. Do you understand me?" She spat. Ima didn't respond, which pissed her off more. Aiming the gun above Ima's head she pumped out one shot. "Do you fucking understand me fucking gutter slut?"

"Yes. Fuck!" Ima screamed out, ducking at the shot.

"Good." She dropped the gun back to her side and went to walk back into the club, stopping to lay one last full fist into Ima's face. "Clean yourself up, whore." She spat on the ground next to Ima.

Standing straight she finally looked around her at the crowd that had gathered, noting the amusement in Opie and Jax's eye. Holding her arms out as she saw the other croweaters watching her angrily as they helped Ima up.

` "Any of you whores got a problem too?" She asked, holding the gun back down to the ground between her hands and cocking it back again. With no reply, she made her way back through the people, heading to the club door. That should fix shit for awhile.

"You feel better now?" Happy asked her as she came into the bar, taking the gun from her hand.

"Yea, I feel fucking fantastic."

"Alright Allie." Happy laughed, ushering her towards his room. "Let's get your bad ass back to bed."

Oooooooooooooooo

"Heard you pulled a gun on someone the other night." Susan asked her as they stood around the nurses station. "Care to indulge me?"

"How the hell did you hear about that?" Alessia asked her suspiciously.

"Juice told me." She replied, a sparkle in her eye.

"Are you with Juicy boy?"

"Kinda. Something like that." Sunsan said, looking down and blushing.

"Get it." Was all that Alessia could say. She was shocked, yes, but hell, who was she to speak on weird relationships. Her track record looked like shit. Grabbing the newest chart and turning around she looked at the name, Donna Winston. Looking up at the room she was about to enter she took a deep breath before turning the knob.

"Good morning Mrs. Winston. I'm Dr. Demario. How are you feeling today?" She asked as doctorly as possible.

"Not well. I think I might be pregnant." Donna eyed her wearily.

"Oh well congrats. Let me get some tests ordered so we can confirm it. Then we will go ahead and get you an ultrasound. Bet Opie will be happy." She said with over enthusiasm as she noticed Donna turn her head away.

"Let's cut the shit Doc. We don't have to act all nicey nice, I know who you are and I know about what you and Opie were." She took a deep breath. "As my doctor though you cant tell Opie anything."

Alessia looked at Donna in confusion. _Where the hell did that come from? Why wouldn't she want to tell Opie if she's pregnant?_

"Alright I think I can do that. I'll go ahead and send a nurse in to get you started. I'll be back in a little bit."

Ooooooooooooooo

"Dr. Demario? I have the results of the tests here for you." A young intern sheepishly looked up at her holding some papers in his hands.

"Thanks Chris. Go monitor 314, make sure she doesn't need anything." Alessia said, not even looking up from her chart as she grabbed the paperwork out of his hands, noticing he didn't moved. "Now!" The intern ran down the hall, almost mowing down Susan on his way.

"Well?" Susan asked her.

"She's pregnant. Will you go prepare her for the ultrasound?" She asked, looking up from the blood results. Nodding, Susan turned around and walked off. Wondering how Donna would react and what would come next she stood up, adjusting herself and made her way down the hall after Susan.

"Well Donna, looks like you are pregnant. We are going to go ahead with the ultrasound and see how far along you are." She said, watching Donna's face pale.

It had taken a few minutes to locate the heartbeat but when she did a strong thumping was heard. Moving around to check the size of the fetus she pushed a little into Donna's pelvis.

"Looks like you are about 8 weeks."

"I have to get rid of it."

Alessia gave a sharp look over to Susan, who nodded and left the room. Wiping the goo off of Donna's pelvis, she stood up to discard her gloves and turned she faced Donna.

"You have time to think this through Donna. Don't make a rash decision."

"I cant keep it Doc." She said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door. "It's not Opie's."

Ooooooooooooo

Alessia was exhausted. It had been a rough day and all she wanted was to take a hot shower and go to bed. Grabbing a towel from the linen closet in the hall she made her way to the bathroom. Discarding her clothes to the side and was turning the water on when she heard knocking on her front door. Wrapping herself in the plush blue towel she walked to answer it. Opening the door, she was shocked to see Opie standing before her, looking completely broken.

"She's gone Allie." He said, pushing past her and into her house.

"Come on in Ope." She said to herself. "Who's gone?" Closing the door she turned to watch him sit on her couch.

"Donna. She's fucking gone. Took the kids too." Opie raged out. "Left a note and a business card of ATF agent Stahl." He looked dead into Alessia's eyes. "She fucking took a deal from them to get into some kind of protection thing for her and the kids. What the fuck did I do Allie?" He spat, trying to hold his tears back.

Sitting on the couch next to him, pulling her towel tighter, she wrapped her arm around his slumped shoulders. What had Donna done? Opie didn't deserve this. Watching him rub his eyes with his hand she contemplated telling him about the pregnancy but thought better of it. It wasn't her place to say anything. Trying to find some semblance of words to comfort him she cupped his chin, lifting his face to look at her.

"We all make mistakes Ope, some worse than others. Sometimes we hurt the people that love us, out of fear. Donna was probably doing what she thought was the right thing to do. Let her have some time to think Opie, she'll come around." She said, rubbing his shoulder. "Listen, I need to hop into the shower. Stay here, I'll come back and we can talk."

Leaving him on the couch without another word she made her way back to her bathroom. Dropping the towel and opening the curtain she climbed in and cranked the water hotter. _Okay, how are we going to handle this one? Donna ran to the feds, not good. Clay will want her gone. Unless she didn't really have anything to tell them. Shit, Opie kept her in dark about most of the club activities. Wonder if Stahl is just trying to ruffle some feathers._ She finished washing her hair and body then turned off the water. Climbing out she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her,grabbing another one off the door for her hair. Thinking of what she could say to calm him she exited the bathroom and walked to her room to get dressed and walked right into Opie.

"I told you to wait on the couch." She said, backing up.

"We have a small problem." He nodded his head towards the living room at a very pissed off Happy.

"I see no problem." She replied, taking one look at Happy and walking off to her room.

"Hey, I'll call you later. I need to go let Clay know." Opie hollered after her before walking past a furious Happy.

Stalking into the bedroom she watched as Happy waited to hear the front door close before turning to face her looking livid.

"Did you fuck him?" He rasped, crossing his arms.

"No I didn't fuck him you goon. He's having some problems with Donna and decided to come talk to me." Alessia said, dropping her towel to pull on a pair of pale purple silk sleep shorts. She watched him eye her breasts before removing the towel on her head and letting her hair fall. Grabbing the top she pulled on a matching silk thin strap tank top.

"Last time I heard you didn't need a fucking shower after talking to someone? You are a sad fucking liar Allie."

"I'm not fucking lying to you Hap! He interrupted me as I was getting ready to shower, I asked him to wait to talk any further so I could finish getting ready for bed and so I could give him my full attention jackass!" She screamed at him. She had had it, she didn't let anyone treat her like this. "You know what? I don't take this shit from anyone, I am not a fucking liar. Nothing happened between me and Opie. Get the fuck out of my house Happy. I can't even stand seeing your face right now."

Before Happy could say anything she put one hand on her silk clad hip and pointed off towards her front door with the other

"NOW!"

Oooooooooooooooooo

She had watched him leave her house without another word. Climbing into his truck and not looking back. Grabbing her phone from her bed she made a quick couple of calls before bed. A few minutes later she dialed the last number.

"Hey my baby, how are you? Everything ok?" Her father's voice boomed over the phone. She smiled, instantly relaxing.

"Yes daddy, everything is fine. I was just calling to let you know I was flying home tomorrow. I took some vacation time from work and well, I just need to clear my head you know?" She said.

"What time do you land? I'll have Vincent pick you up." He asked.

"Plane lands at 4:30. I love you daddy, I'll see you soon."

.


	11. Chapter 11

_Where the fuck is she_ Happy thought as he drove through Charming towards Teller-Morrow. When he had went by Alessia's house this morning to apologize he had noticed her car was gone and knew that she had today off. He had tried calling her several times, always getting her voicemail. He needed to find her and apologize. After leaving her house the night before he had went to the clubhouse to confront Opie but was stopped by Clay, telling him Donna had turned rat. Realizing Alessia had been telling the truth his heart had sank. He had accused her of shit and called her a liar when she was far from. He didn't know how he was going to fix this but he was damn sure going to try. He fucking needed Alessia in his life.

Pulling his bike into its spot at TM he noticed Juice and Susan sitting at the picnic table. Getting off of his bike he made his way towards them, he knew Susan had to know where she was.

"Hey, you seen Allie? I need to talk to her." Happy said gruffly, coming to a stop in front of them.

"Yea, she came in early this morning to gather up some files. Said she was taking some vacation time and flying home." Susan replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Seemed pretty agitated."

"Flying home? As in Miami? As in going to the home of Hades Demario, drug kingpin and her father?" Hap asked, his eyes bulging.

"That's the one!" Susan chirped happily, getting up from the table. "Come on baby, show me your room again." She grabbed Juice's hand, leading him off towards the clubhouse.

"Gladly." Juice stated, happily walking behind his girl, turning his head around to mouth 'sorry' to Happy.

He couldn't believe it. She had flew home and who knows if she was coming back. Happy had heard the stories about her up and leaving when she was 18 and wondered if history was repeating itself. Walking into the clubhouse he grabbed a bottle of Jack from behind the bar and made his way to his room. He was going to drink this bottle and try to forget Alessia. If she wasn't going to come back, why bother trying to miss the bitch.

Oooooooooooooo

Grabbing her suitcase Alessia walked towards Vincent, a huge behemoth of a man with hulking arms and a stone face. She couldn't help but notice how much his short brown hair was peppered with white. Without a word he grabbed hold of her luggage and walked her towards the large glass doors and into the Miami heat. It felt good to breath in the salty sea air again. Making her way to the black SUV all of her father's men drove she opened the back passenger door and climbed in. Finally relaxing, she listened to Vincent stow her suitcase in the trunk then head to the driver's seat. Rolling down her window she let the breeze wash over her as they made their way to her father's house.

It took almost an hour to get from the airport to her father's large front gate. Pulling the SUV to a halt by a keypad, Vincent reached out and entered the code, letting the gates roll open. Driving up the tree lined drive they took a small curve until a massive mansion appeared. Rolling up to the front doors her door unlocked, letting her know it was time to get out.

"I'll have Alice bring your luggage up to your room Miss." Vincent said in a monotone voice.

"You think you could also have her go get you some hair dye? Those grey hairs are starting to get out of control Vin." She said playfully as she opened the door.

"Already starting in this early?" He asked her.

Laughing, she closed the door and made her way up the front steps. Opening the door to the massive foyer she kicked her shoes off onto the rug to the right. Making her way across the marble floor to the grand staircase she ran up them and towards her father's office. She had missed him so much.

"There's my baby girl!" Her father loudly proclaimed as she walked through the heavy wood doors. Standing up he walked across the large room, ignoring the look his associates gave him. Embracing her in a tight hug he held her head to his chest. He hated to admit it but he had been worried about her since all the Nico shit had went down. Letting her go he turned back to the two men sitting in the leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Gentlemen, please excuse the intrusion, my lovely doctor daughter has just gotten home on vacation." He stated. "I'd like you meet Alessia Lynn. Alessia, you remember Cameron, and this good gentleman right here is Jimmy O'Fallen.

Oooooooooo

She spent the rest of the day ignoring phone calls from Happy. Opening a beer and walking out of the massive kitchen she headed towards the underground movie room. Grabbing the remote as she entered she powered up the giant screen and hunted for her Netflix account. Sliding into one of the oversized beanbags in front she snuggled in, selecting her next episode of Grey's Anatomy.

 _Derek's hand! Noooo, and oh my god Lexi, noooooo! Why Shonda whyyyy?_ She asked herself. It had been a couple of hours since she had started her marathon and she was fully immersed, not noticing the man from her father's office eyeing her curiously. Grabbing her almost finished beer she let out a long sigh.

"Missing the hospital already lass?" A sultry accented voice asked from behind her, making her jump. Turning around she saw Jimmy leaning against the entrance of the room. "We should find somethin to take your mind off work. Let ya enjoy the vacation, right."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Alessia asked trying not to let her voice show how much his voice affected her. Fighting her way out of the beanbag to stand only to have Jimmy move across the room and in front of her, extending his arm to help her. "Not like there's much to do."

"Go put something nice on love. I'll let your da know you're leaving." Jimmy said, helping her stand up. One hand on the small of her back, he ushered her towards the door.

"Any style in particular?" She asked, trying to get some sense of where he planned on taking her.

Looking her up and down slowly, letting himself savor what he saw he finally answered her, "I'm sure you'll think of something love."

Hurrying to her bedroom she ran to the bathroom that was attached. Taking a quick shower and blow drying her hair she looked in the very large mirror as she started her makeup, wondering how this night would unfold. Technically she was still with Happy, but she had a feeling that when he left he had taken it as a breakup. _Probably already fucked a few croweaters._ Trying to get the thought of Happy with some skank out of her mind she left the bathroom and walked into her room towards her walk-in closet. Pulling a tight black sleeveless dress with an open back and some black pumps she dropped her towel to get dressed. Making sure she looked smoking hot, her hair up in an intricate braid and pale lips, she headed for downstairs. Feeling her phone vibrate in her gold clutch she stopped in he foyer and pulled it out. "Gemma"

"Hey Ma, what's up?"

"You planning on coming back or did you run off again?" Gemma asked bluntly.

"If I had run away again I probably wouldn't be answering your call Gem." She laughed a little. "I'll be back in a few days."

"Alright sweetheart, I just wanted to make sure. Hap is losing his damn mind thinking you aren't coming back."

"He shouldn't concern himself with what I'm doing." Alessia seethed.

"Well you are his Old Lady Al-" She cut Gemma off

"That's being determined right now. When he can learn to trust me and not just go the fuck off, I'll think about letting him call me that away."

"You look lovely lass. Are you ready?" Jimmy's voice whispered in her ear from behind, making a shiver go down her spine as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll see you when I get home." Alessia said into the phone.

"Who's that?" Gemma asked right before Alessia hit the end call button. Turning around to look at Jimmy she smiled as an idea hit her.

"Really quick, lets take a picture I can add to my vacation album, show the girls back home all of my fun adventures while I was here."

"Alright love." He said as she turned to the large gold trimmed mirror in the hall. Positioning her camera she felt him lace his fingers around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. Making sure she captured his hands around her, she snapped the picture, turning to show it to Jimmy. She watched him smile. _Yum_

"Looks real good love. Let's get going, wouldn't want to keep ya out too late with a da like that eh."

Tagging Gemma's name to the picture message she captioned "That's who it is. My date for this evening." Hitting send, thinking that Gemma would laugh and tell her to get it in while she could, she looked up at Jimmy. Nodding her head she allowed him to walk her out of the door and to his waiting black Lexus. Letting him hold her hand as they made their way out the front gate, she had no idea what she had just started.

Oooooooooooooo

Looking down at her phone Gemma huffed, mad that she had just been hung up on. Stepping out of the office she walked up to Clay as he stood with Tig and Jax.

"Well she's coming back. Just visiting daddy." Gemma said, not mentioning the male voice she had heard. "She'll be home soon."

"Someone should probably let Hap know that. Guy is freaking out." Jax stated, taking a drag off the joint in his hand before handing it to Gemma. Taking it into her hand she felt her phone buzz, letting her know she had a text.

"I'll let him know later, we got shit happening right now. Damn Irish and ATF are both up our asses, he needs to focus on club shit not pussy." Clay boomed, nodding at Tig who turned and walked to the clubhouse.

Handing Clay the joint then smacking his arm Gemma looked up from her phone before fully seeing Alessia's text. "She's not just pussy Clay, you helped practically raise that girl."

Hearing Clay mumble something she finally looked down at the message on her phone, her heart skipping a beat as she looked at the picture. Alessia, looking absolutely gorgeous and happy, with the arms of a man around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. Looking up over to Clay, Gemma thrust her phone out.

"Seems we aren't the only ones being fucked by the Irish." She said as Clay grabbed the phone, Jax moving to stand next to him to take a look.

Clay tensed up as he saw Allie in the arms of Jimmy O'Fallen.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Her phone had kept going off all night, persistently interrupting Alessia's night out with Jimmy. _Gemma probably showed Hap the picture._ Picking up her phone she saw that Happy had been only one of the few people trying to get ahold of her, there were numerous calls from Clay, Jax, and Gemma. Not wanting to ruin her time, she gently silenced her phone.

"Da wanting you back already?" Jimmy jokingly asked, watching her take a sip of her Irish Whiskey.

"It's no one important." Sipping her drink again, looking him up and down. He looked good in his dark blue suit, but in a dangerous way. Just knowing that he was working with her father made her a little weary of him but as the night had progressed and he had spoiled her every place he had taken her, Alessia began to wonder if she liked this man. He was sweet and kind and hadn't tried to push his way onto to her, he was being quite the gentleman. As they sat in his penthouse suite in the hotel he was staying at, she watched him watch her sip the very expensive import he had just gifted her.

"I'd sip that a little slower love. Ya may be able to drink regular whiskey but this is like Irish fire in your veins. I'd hate to come over in the morning for my meeting with your da and see ya sick." Jimmy stated with a laugh, looking at her up and down as she leaned up, took another sip, then sat the glass down on the table in front of her before standing up.

"I think I can handle a little Irish fire in me." Alessia huskily told him while moving to stand in front of him. Leaning down so she could whisper in his ear, she grabbed the arm rests of the chair knowing as she put most of her weight on her arms that her tits would perk up just right. "But the real question is, can it handle me?" Finishing her statement, she moved back, looking him in the eye.

"I better take ya home love, before I answer that for ya." He leaned in close, placing his soft lips to hers briefly. "Go get your shoes on."

Oooooooooooooo

Happy was about to go head first into the whore that lay in front of him when his door suddenly swung open without warning. Had it been Alessia in his bed he would have immediately thrown himself on her and covered them with the comforter to shield her from view but this was a common clubhouse her, he was pretty sure everyone had already seen this bitch naked a few times. Turning his head, he watched Clay and Chibs come into the room looking worried, not caring that he was about to fuck this woman.

"Put your dick away, we have problems." Clay said before looking the girl up and down with anger then turning on his boot and heading for the bar.

"One problem bein the Allie-cat we have all come ta love so much and what she's doing tonight." Chibs stated, turning and walking for the door, he stopped, grinning to himself knowing he was about to set the killer loose. "Which brings me to our other problem brother, a very Irish problem."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Happy asked, damn near jumping off the bed, not even remembering the naked bitch laying before him. Laughing, Chibs just kept walking. Not wanting to waste time, if Alessia was in danger he needed to know, he grabbed his clothes and hurried to threw them on. Making sure to grab his gun, he placed it his kutt's inside pocket. He made for the door before stopping to look back at the girl.

"Get the fuck out of room whore."

Walking into Church and taking his seat Happy sat his hands in his lap and leaned back. He waited patiently for Clay to begin, noting Gemma's red phone in his hand.

"It's no secret that we've been having some problems with the Irish. With Cameron's boy being held by the ATF it has made things into a shit storm. But now it seems we have another Irish player in the game." Clay stated, holding up the phone. "Gemma called Alessia earlier, wanted to make sure the little shit was coming back." Happy looked away, noting wanting to look at him when he said she wasn't coming home. "Apparently she will be back in a few days, but that's not the problem. It's the picture she sent Gemma after she hung up on her." He handed the phone around the table, letting each Son take a look and watched as their faces turned angry. As it got passed to Happy he grabbed the phone and looked at the screen. His breath caught. She looked stunning. It took a few seconds before he noticed a familiar face perched on her shoulder. Feeling the anger start to rise he finally noticed Jimmy's hands wrapped around Alessia's waist. He almost threw the fucking phone to Juice as he ran his hands over his face.

"Seems as though Jimmy found a new friend in Miami." Jax said. "A friend, who I'm pretty sure doesn't know how dangerous Jimmy is or how dangerous it is even being seen with him."

"And what the fuck are we supposed to do exactly? She's a grown woman guys, let her be." Tig chimed in.

"She's like a fucking daughter to me Tig. Gemma will skin my ass alive if we don't do something, she loves that girl to the moon and back and I won't have her taken over by this Irish prick." Clay spat.

"So what do we do?" Hap finally spoke out, not looking up. He was so mad he could hardly keep himself from jumping on his bike and racing to Miami to get her.

"We wait. She said she would be home in a few day and I highly don't think Hades would let something happen to her on his watch." Clay answered him. "When she comes back, we let her know that she can't talk to Jimmy anymore. Let her know who he really is, give her a nice scare."

` "And if that doesn't work?" Bobby asked.

"Then I'll kill the mother fucker." Every head turned to look at Happy as he stared straight at Clay. Before anymore could be said Gemma was running into the room, looking shaken and upset.

"Cam's son is dead Clay. I fucking shot him." She cried out, falling into Clay's arms. Taking a few breaths as the mood in the room changed she looked up at Clay who was looking at Jax, she had to let them know. "Cam knows."

Ooooooooooo

Alessia had spent most of her vacation with Jimmy. He had taken her out to expensive dinners, VIP club visits, he had even taken her on a private yacht earlier that day. She had been having so much fun, but knew their time was running out. She had to catch a flight back to Charming and he had business to get back to. She sighed as she pulled on a pair of short cutoff shorts and a thin white long sleeved v-neck sweater. Putting on her grandmother's cross she debated if she should finally sleep with Jimmy. They had come close a few times, but always holding off he would tell her that he wanted to wait for the right time. Who knows if she'd ever really see him again, might as well throw caution to the wind, she though. Grabbing her silver aviators, she sat down on the edge of her bed and put on a pair of tan gladiator sandals, hearing her phone go off again. _Happy._ Turning it off, she threw it into her large black purse and made her way downstairs to meet Jimmy. She was not about to answer his call and ruin her night. Jimmy had told her not to dress fancy, but casual, so here she was in all of her non fancy glory.

"You ready love?" He asked, taking her hand into his and giving it a quick peck.

"I am. I can't wait to see where you are taking me tonight." Alessia said, slightly breathless. "You have surprised me so much these last few days, I don't know how you are going to top it." She giggled.

"It's always good to hear my daughter gets spoiled by people other than me." Hades laughed loudly, walking in from the living room, glass of brandy in hand. "You look beautiful Allie." He said, walking up to her, he grabbed her shoulder with his free hand and planted a kiss on her forehead. "It's good to see you so happy."

"Thanks daddy." She said, smiling even bigger, knowing that this was his way of approving her and Jimmy's relationship. "I'll be back soon." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to Jimmy. "Let's go."

"Bring her home soon Jimmy. I'd like to spend some time with my daughter before she has to leave in the morning." Her father boomed across the foyer at their already walking backs.

"I will have her home at a decent time Hades. Ya have my word." Jimmy replied, opening the door for Alessia to walk out.

Helping her into his car, Alessia couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he wasn't in a suit. His long muscular legs in jeans and a white t-shirt, nom. Climbing in he reached over and grabbed her hand into his before pulling down the driveway towards the gate. They made their way through the streets of Miami towards the ocean, watching the Palm trees fly past. Pulling into a parking lot at one of her favorite beaches, he turned the car off and pointed off to a small bonfire and plush red loveseat in the sand.

"That's where we are goin." He said to her, getting out of the car and heading for the trunk. She opened her door and stepped out, slowly undoing her sandals to leave them in the car. She loved the feeling of the sand between her toes. Hearing him close the trunk as she stood up to close her door she watched him carry a thick fluffy blanket in one hand and a small cooler in the other.

"After you lass."

ooooooooooooooo

They had spent several hours cuddling up close in front of the fire, sipping the champagne he had brought and watching the skies turn pinkish, then slowly fade to purple. It had been the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. Cupping her chin he lifted her head so he could look into her eyes before pulling her into a soft kiss. Lips locked in a slow sweet embrace he held her to him, making her wrap her arms around him.

"Let's head back love, it's getting late." He broke from her lips to say. "Told ya da I would have ya home at a decent time." He said, looking up at the stars overhead. She sighed lightly. She had really wanted to take this a little further and was feeling a little frustrated at the moment. Gathering herself up, she took his hand and let him lead her back across the beach to the car. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Are you going to leave everything here like that?" Alessia asked, pointing to all the items they had walked away from as he opened the car door for her. He didn't answer her as he closed her door and walked around to the driver's side, getting in and closing the door.

"Don't worry about it, I have my boys coming to clean her up." Answering her question as he put the car in reverse to take her home. They didn't speak much the entire way back, knowing this was their last night together and not wanting to ruin it with some corny line. Once she left the car who knew when they would see each other again. Driving through the gate and up to her father's house Jimmy squeezed her hand.

"This isn't the last you'll see me, promise ya that love." He said as if he had read her mind, raising her hand so he could kiss it.

"This better not be the last time. I really enjoyed my time with you Jimmy." She said, pushing her door open to step out. Pulling the hand he had towards him, he pulled her body back, cupped her cheek, and kissed her hard.

"I really like ya Allie. I'll be in touch." He breathed into her lips before letting her go and pulling the car away to head back to his hotel. He watched her from his rearview mirror as she made her way up the front steps and into the house, knowing she was safe. As he was just about to pass the gates his phone went off. Answering it he heard the frantic voice of Cameron.

"Calm down, I can't fuckin understand ya when your screaming in my bloody ear Cam."

"They killed my son. SAMCRO fucking killed my son! I want blood for this Jimmy! A Son for a son. I have been trying to reach you for days now man! They fucking killed my son!" Cameron cried out, letting his emotions take over again.

"Then you will have your blood Cam. Do what ya need to do." Jimmy said before ending the call. _Looks like I may need to switch my flight._

.


	13. Chapter 13

Rolling her suitcase through the airport towards the long term parking lot Alessia turned her phone back on. She had spent most of the morning and afternoon with her father before he had dropped her off at the airport in Miami.

"Stay safe Allie." He had hollered at her as she left his car. "Call me when you land!"

As soon as she was home she would call him, she wanted to relax first. Flying had always made her feel ill for a few hours after landing. Looking down at her phone she watched as the screen lit up. _28 missed calls._ She gasped, scrolling through the call log at several calls from Clay and Happy, smiling slightly as she saw one call from Jimmy. He had slipped his number into her phone the day he had taken her on the yacht, telling her that if she ever needed anything to call him. Hitting the unlock button on her key ring, she made her way to her car to load in her suitcase.

Seeing the 'Welcome to Charming" sign she sped up. Her head was throbbing and she just wanted to lay down. Making her way to the house, she rubbed her eyes and pulled the car into the drive way. Telling herself she would get her suitcase later she got out of her car and headed for the front door. Making her way through her silent house she went straight for her bathroom to grab the Tylenol. Taking the bottle into her hand she popped the top and shook a few out before she walked to her kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out seeing Gemma's name flash across the screen. She sighed, she better answer it this time.

"Hey Gemma, what's up?"

"I can't talk long so listen close Allie. I shot the rat bastard son of one of our associates the other night and now I'm on the lam. I need you to check in on Abel for me while I'm gone. Make sure he's taken care of. Understand? Are you at home right now?" Gemma's asked quickly. Allie couldn't believe what she was hearing and it took her a second to answer.

"I understand and yes, I am at home, just got in."

"Good." She heard before the line suddenly went dead. _What the fuck is going on?_ She thought, putting her phone on the kitchen counter as she leaned back, opening the bottle water and popping the pills into her mouth. She swallowed, picking her phone back up as she made her way to her bed to take a nap. It would be easier to take in what Gemma had just told her once the pounding in her head had stopped.

Waking a few hours later to the skies starting to darken, she sat up. Moving to her dresser she pulled out a pair of red leggings and a Black Hawks hoodie to put on. She loved the Hawks, they were her favorite team, hands down. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun and grabbing her phone she made her way to the living room, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Sitting down on the couch and pulling her legs up she reached for the remote. Turning the TV on she heard her phone begin to chime. Not caring who it was, she pulled it up her ear, answering it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Where the fuck are you?" An angry voiced asked her.

"I'm at home Hap, trying to relax. What do you need?" She asked impatiently.

"Stay there, we are coming to get you. Keep your fucking doors locked and that gun at your side." He said gruffly before hanging up on her. Feeling slightly pissed at first, this was the second time today she had been hung up on, but it quickly turned to fear taking in what Happy had said.

Not knowing what was going on, she jumped up and ran to her door, making sure it was locked. Moving over to the side table she pulled her Beretta M9 from its resting place and went to check the back patio door. Something bad had happened, she knew it. If the club was coming to get her and she needed a gun until they arrived, she knew whatever it was had to be bad. Sitting on the edge of the couch, gun in her hands she waited to hear the familiar rumble of the motorcycles coming down her street. Hearing them pull up and park she stood up and went to the door, opening it to watch Clay jog up the walk followed closely by Happy.

"Go pack a bag Allie, you need to come with us." Hap said firmly, trying not to make eye contact.

"I'm not doing shit until you tell me what the fuck is going on." She said firmly, putting one hand on her hip, taking a step to the side to let them in. As they walked in Clay gave Happy a nod and he quickly walked off towards her bedroom.

"Sit down Allie-pal." Clay said, giving her a look she knew all too well.

"Who died?" She asked. Working several shifts in the ER as in intern she had witnessed more than a few deaths. She had watched as the doctor on call would make his or her way somberly over to the patients waiting families, always with the same face. Hell, she had even used the same face years later when she would have to tell a loving expecting family that she couldn't find their babies heartbeat and that their child was dead. She stared Clay hard in the eyes. "I know that face Clay. Who died?"

"Half-Sack." He said bluntly, he knew she didn't take well to sugar-coating shit.

"What happened?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes as she looked down.

"He was stabbed in retaliation as he tried to protect Abel and Tara." Clay said, taking a deep breath. "Died on Jax's kitchen floor as the bastard tied up Tara and…. He took Able." He finished, his jaw clenching in fear and anger.

"Who did it? Why? Oh my god where's Able?" A million questions and scenes started playing out in her head as she jumped up and started pacing. She stopped and ran at Clay, beating into his chest with her fists. "What the fuck did you guys do Clay? Retaliation? This is all your fucking fault you piece of shit!" She screamed.

Feeling his arms wrap around her, pulling her into a tight hug, stopping her from hitting him, she began to cry. She was so angry at the club. Because of some bullshit they had done, a man was dead and an infant was missing. Crying into his chest a thought hit her, Gemma was on the run and didn't know.

"When are you going to tell Ma?" She asked, her anger turning to sadness.

"We aren't. She has her own shit to deal with right now. Her dad's not doing too well." Clay said, letting her go and taking a step back. "And so you know, it wasn't the club who started it. Gemma shot an associate of ours' son who was working with ATF. He pulled in as she was running back to her car to take off so he knew who it was. Assumed she was doing it on club orders and the Irish prick decided he wanted revenge." Perking her ears up at the reference to Irish she bit her lip.

"What's his name?" Alessia asked.

"Cameron. Cameron Hay-"

"Hayes." She finished for him as he stiffened and looked up at Happy who had walked into the room, 2 large duffle bags in tow.

"How do you know that name?" Clay asked, eyeing her.

"He's also an associate of my father, been so for years. He used to make his son come over so I could tutor him. He was in my father's office when I got there last week." Alessia answered his question, feeling Happy's eyes watching her.

"Think your dad might know where he went off to?" Clay asked her, a sparkle of hope in his eyes as he rubbed his chin.

"I can call him and see. He usually doesn't get into other people's business though."

"My grandson, the kid that's basically a nephew to you, is missing. Not knowing where the fuck Cameron is puts everyone who has ties to my MC in danger, including you. Make it his business." He pointed at her. Looking over to Happy who was still holding the duffle bags, he said, "Get her shit out to her car. Follow her to TM and make sure she gets settled."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Pulling her car into TM Alessia was far from happy. She was scared as hell for Able and devastated over Half-Sack's murder. She had grown close to the prospect over time and loved teasing him whenever she could. Trying not to cry, she made her way through the throng of families gathered outside and into the clubhouse leaving Happy to grab her bags. Opening the door to the familiar dorm she finally let the tears wash down her face. Heading into the bathroom, she closed the door, not wanting Happy to see her like this. Crying into her hands, she sat on the toilet, slowly rocking herself. Hearing a knock on the door, she looked up, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"I'll be out in a minute." She said weakly.

Opening the door Happy's heart sank. Sitting on the toilet, looking absolutely crushed, she sat trying to wipe away the obvious tears. Without a word he walked over and scooped Alessia up into his arms, letting her sob into his chest. Laying her gently down on the bed, he removed her black and red Puma's, dropping them off to the side. Climbing into bed beside her, he pulled the blanket that was folded up at the end of the bed and threw it over them then pulled her close. Breathing into her neck, feeling her cry as he pressed her back into his chest, he had never done something like this. He didn't usually care if a bitch cried but seeing her like this broke him inside. He needed to comfort her. Letting her cry until she fell asleep Happy kissed her neck.

"Everything will be fine Alessia. I got you." He whispered to her.

Waking up from a dreamless sleep Alessia found herself alone in the dark room. _Do I snore or something? I mean damn, I don't think he has ever stayed in bed with me for more than a few hours at a time_ she thought, rising from the bed, her mouth dry. She headed for the bar to grab a bottle of water, she had cried so much her body needed it. Opening the mini fridge behind the bar she pulled out a Dasani and made her way to the front door, she needed some air. Walking out into the darkness she spotted a black SUV by the garage, and 2 groups of men talking. One group was obviously the Sons, she could tell by their kutts, but the other group was different. Three men in expensive suits stood around a fourth man, like they were guarding him as the he exchanged words with Clay, while a very drunk and pissed off Jax stood behind him. Watching as Clay shook the man's hand, Alessia sat down at the picnic table, watching as Tig, Opie, Bobby, Chibs and Happy started walking back towards the clubhouse. Standing up, ready to ask Happy why he didn't stay in bed with her very long, she saw the guy who shook Clay's hand turn around. Her breath caught as she looked into the surprised eyes of Jimmy O'Fallen. Stopping short of the SUV he said something to his men before starting to walk over to her. Side stepping Happy, she met Jimmy in the middle of the lot, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"What are you doing here Jimmy?" She asked into his ear.

"Well I could ask ya the same thing love." He replied, pulling her back a little so he could look into her eyes. Placing a quick kiss on her cheek he stepped back, holding her at arms length so he could look her up and down. "Lookin as fine as always."

"Oh shut up, I look like shit." Blushing, she pushed at his chest with her hand.

"You could never look like shite. What are you doing tonight?" He asked, looking around to see some very unhappy bikers watching them.

"Nothing, they have me locked up here for protection."

"Well I see no threat lass, why don't you go put something on and come have a late dinner with me yeah?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alessia said, looking over her should as Clay and Happy stood, arms crossed, ready to come over there and get her.

"Alessia, ya are a grown woman. You don't need the babysitters. I won't let anything happen while ya are out with me." He told her, starting to turn her towards the clubhouse. "I'll even bring ya back here once we are done. Now go get changed love, I'll wait here."

Not saying a word to the guys she walked into the clubhouse and headed for her room. Looking through her duffle bags she found what she was looking for. A red, short, flowing dress with a very open slit making its way from the neckline almost down to her navel. Pulling out a solid thick gold waist belt and a pair of lacy red panties, she made her way to the bathroom, hearing the bedroom door open behind her.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Happy asked loudly.

"Out to dinner with a friend, but it's really none of your concern Hap. Thanks for letting me cry on you earlier and all but it doesn't change anything between us so back down." Alessia said, strapping the belt in place around her, taking care to make sure her breasts didn't pop out. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she went for her bags again, this time to pull out her shoes and jewelry. Digging through the mass amounts of her stuff she heard Happy's angry breathing from behind her. Lifting out a pair of gold heels and a bag of her necklaces she sat down on the bed to finish up. Looking up at Happy he just stood there with his arms crossed, watching her. Getting up and heading to the bathroom to do her hair and throw on some light makeup she could feel his eyes follow her.

"Do you like this Irish prick?" His voice making her jump as she turned to watch him lean against the doorway.

"He's not a prick Happy. He treats me good. I spent almost my entire vacation with him, letting him spoil me and take me on romantic adventures," She said, watching him tense. "and yes, to answer your question. I do like him."

Oooooooooooo

After having a nice dinner with Jimmy, he had taken her a few towns over to a nice Greek place, she watched as he opened the door for her, letting her out into the breezy night air. Over dinner she had told him about her mother and running away from Charming. She had also told him about feeling the need to come back and start again, she had always loved this small town. "Home is where the heart is" she had told him, sipping her white wine. Wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her to him, walking them to his waiting SUV out front. Opening the door for her and helping her up into her seat, he slid himself in after her. Closing the door, he signaled for the driver to go and pulled Alessia close to him, planting a steamy kiss on her lips. Running his fingers down the back of her bare arm he felt a shiver roll through her. Pulling back he looked down into her gorgeous eyes, seeing the heat rise in her cheeks. Leaning back down he continued their heated kissing and touching until they were back in Charming. Releasing her from his hold he allowed her to adjust herself, one breast was ready slide out from underneath the soft fabric of her dress from him fondling her. Pulling into TM Jimmy opened the door and climbed out, noting Happy sitting at the picnic table, waiting like a puppy. Offering his hand out to help her down, she took it as she stepped out from the SUV.

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow night. How about we go get breakfast in the morning yeah? I'd like to spend some more time with you before I leave love." He said, cupping her rosy cheek and giving her a small kiss.

"Alright. I'll be ready by 8, that sound ok?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Sounds perfect." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'll see ya in the morning love." Jimmy said before, getting back into the SUV and leaving. Sighing pleasantly she turned her back to the leaving vehicle and started to walk back to the clubhouse, stopping as she saw Happy's angry face.

"I'm not going to fight with you Happy. I'm tired and want to go to sleep." Swinging the door open she headed for her room, hearing Happy's loud foot falls behind her. Opening the door she walked in and went the bathroom to change, leaving it open knowing Happy was close behind. Hearing the door close, she walked back into the room, completely naked.

"I told you I'm not fighting with you." She said, watching his anger turn to lust as he watched her walk to her bags.

"Have you fucked him? Did you fuck him?" He asked, watching her slip a light pink, silk tank nighty. Feeling his dick harden as the thin cloth clung to her body, she turned to face him, hand on her hip.

"For your information I don't sleep with every guy who's around me asshole." She snapped, walking over to him. "Knock it off and get the fuck out of my room."

Taking long strides Happy closed the distance between them. Feeling himself smile at her words, he knew he was the last person to fuck her. He knew deep down she still wanted him, she could have fucked Jimmy so many times on her vacation and yet she hadn't. Grabbing her by the back of the head he took her mouth, making her moan. Lifting her up, he walked them both to the bed as she nibbled at his neck.

She couldn't hold it back any longer. Having him so close to her made her body come alive, pulling her closer to him, it wanted him. Losing all control when he kissed her suddenly, she let him hoist her up. Kissing him hard, running her tongue over his bottom lip, feeling his shaft harden. Laying her down on the bed, he pulled his kutt off as she got to her knees and started lifting his shirt over his head. Running her hand down his tattooed chest she used her finger to undo his zipper. Pulling his cock out from his boxers and jeans she started to stroke him, looking up through her long eyelashes at him. He moaned. Bending her back a little, Alessia leaned down to take him into her mouth, cupping his balls in one hand, and continuing her stroke with the other.

"Fuck." Happy hissed. He felt her tongue swirl around the head of his dick. Her mouth felt so fucking good. "Lay down." He commanded, pulling her head up.

Laying back on the bed, Alessia pulled her nighty up over her head, tossing it to the side as she made herself comfortable. Kissing his way up her body, pausing to lightly kiss her pink center, he positioned himself above her, looking into her eyes.

"Please Happy." She begged. She wanted him inside of her. She needed him. Wrapping her legs around his waist she urged him forward.

"Tell me you want me." He said, rubbing the tip of his hardness against her wet clit making her moan. "Tell me you want only me."

"I want you Happy, only you." She said, biting her lip and he entered her. Sliding slowly in and out of her, he had propped himself up on one arm, grabbing her thigh and lifting it slightly. Watching her lay under him he couldn't help quickening his pace. She looked so fucking hot and when she moaned out his name he lost it. Flipping her over and laying on his back, Happy pulled her on top of him. Leaning up against the headboard he wrapped his arms around her waist, using the springiness off the mattress he began to furiously pound into her.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes!" She screamed out in pleasure, feeling her walls tighten. Grabbing the headboard for leverage she started riding him, matching his fast pace. She was about to come.

"Oh fuck baby, come for me. That's right." Happy managed to get out before feeling her pussy clamp down hard around his cock sending him into a blinding orgasm as he pounded into her. He closed his eyes and clung to her tighter, feeling his cock twitch and his cum start to fill her.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Looking over to Happy who was still asleep, Alessia smiled. He had woken her up around 2:30 in the morning for round two. They had passionate sex for nearly two hours before passing out on top of each other, exhausted. Now it was nearly 7 and she had to start getting ready. Jimmy would be here in an hour to pick her up. Slowly climbing out of the bed she started picking through her duffle bags. Pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and a green tank top she heard Happy grumble. Quickly pulling out a green push-up bra and matching boy shorts she snuck to the bathroom to get ready. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun she pulled on her rings and a few green and gold bracelets, checking the mirror before finishing her makeup with a little lip gloss.

Walking out of the bathroom she grabbed a white slouchy sweater from the back of the chair next to her then leaned down to grab her black, low top, chucks. Sitting down, she put her shoes on, hearing Happy start to move in the bed. She stood up quickly, wanting to avoid any conversation, she shrugged her sweater on and grabbed for her purse.

"You're not going to breakfast that prick." Happy grumbled behind her.

"Once again he's not a prick and yes I am. If you want me to let him know that I'm with you, you will think again about trying to make me stay." Alessia turned the door knob and stepped out, turning back to see him smiling. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright baby, I'll be here waiting." He said sleepily, rolling back into the pillows and falling back to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooo

When the SUV had pulled up to TM she had expected Jimmy to get out of the car. Instead, a tall bald man with sunglasses got out of the driver's side and opened the back passenger door, offering for her to get in. As she sat down and the door closed she waited for the man to get in before questioning him.

"Where's Jimmy?" She asked, curious as to why he wasn't in the vehicle.

"He'll be meetin us there lass. Don't get yer knickers in a knot." The man chuckled, pulling out onto the road. Letting herself relax, she watched out of the window as they made their way across town to the Hairy Dog. Feeling apprehensive as they pulled into the parking lot and the driver told her to go in, she opened the car door and stood up. Pulling her purse higher over her shoulder she closed the door and headed for the entrance. Not surprising the bar was basically empty expect for the bartender and a booth in the far corner being occupied by Jimmy as 2 men stood near him. _No one comes to a bar at 8 in the morning._ Making her way across the dark bar she took a seat in front of Jimmy.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"Aye, but I figured ya would need a drink for what I'm about to tell you." Jimmy waved his hand towards one of his men who promptly went to the bartender who passed him over 2 short glasses and a bottle of Irish Whiskey. Walking over to their booth, he placed them on the table.

"I didn't know this place imported." She said, watching him pour some into one of the glasses and hand it to her. Taking a deep pull, she took it like a shot, hoping he wasn't going to tell her something bad. He took the glass from her hand and refilled it before talking.

"They don't, I brought it here for you. My men found Cameron and Able." Jimmy said, watching as she almost choked on her second shot.

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling Jax or Clay?" She sputtered before grabbing the bottle to pour another shot.

"In due time. But there's something else I have to do first." He stood up as one of the men by the door nodded to him and he stuck his hand out to her. "Come with me."

Jimmy walked her outside of the club as Alessia started to feel funny and watched a dark blue truck pull in. Shocked, she watched as Gemma came running out to them.

"Gemma good to see ya." Jimmy said, a disturbing smile had started to form on his lips.

"Cut the shit, you told me to come here, that something bad had happened with Abel. What happened, where's my grandson dammit?" Gemma yelled, looking over to Alessia. "Have you seen Neeta and the baby? I came home and they aren't at the house or the club."

Feeling herself start to get dizzy, Alessia started to lean into Jimmy. _I feel like I'm going to be sick. I didn't drink enough to even really get too buzzed_ she thought as she watched Gemma give her a scared look.

"What the fuck did you do to her Jimmy?" Gemma menacingly asked. "Did you fucking drug her?"

As Alessia felt the hands of one of Jimmy's men grab and lift her up she started to lose consciousness, watching Jimmy dial a number into a burner phone and handing it to Gemma. As she was laid down into the back of the SUV she faintly heard Gemma scream "Belfast!" Taking one last look up through the window she watched Gemma turn around clutching her chest as Jimmy climbed into the front passenger seat and closed the door. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the phone dropping from Gemma's hand as she started falling to the ground.

Oooooooooooooo

"Hey Tara, what's up?" Clay asked, looking over to Jax as they stood around the pool table with the rest of the Sons at the club.

"You need to come to St. Thomas right now. Gemma had a stroke." Tara tried to calmly say into the phone as she heard Clay swear.

"When the fuck did she get here, she was supposed to be in hiding! What the fuck happened!" Clay yelled, slamming his pool cue down and walking over to Jax, he grabbed his son's shoulder. "I'm on my way Doc." He said before hanging up.

"What's going on, what did Tara want?" Jax asked as the rest of the club silenced and moved in, worried.

"Seems your mom decided to come back to town. Something about a stroke, we need to get to St. Thomas." He let go of Jax's shoulder as they all took off for their bikes. Clay didn't care what the speed limit was, he needed to find out what the fuck was going on.

Oooooooooooo

"Where is she?" Clay boomed, walking up to Tara.

"She's in room 115, cops just got done questioning her. I haven't been able to talk to her yet so I don't know the full story but the EMT's said the bartender at the Hairy Dog called them." She replied, walking them down the hall past 2 ATF agents who were leaving. Opening the door, Gemma was sitting upright in her bed, monitors beeping around her. Rushing to her side, Clay grabbed both of her hands and kissed them as Jax walked up on the other side of her.

"We need to talk." She said curtly, eyeing Clay then Jax. Tara had started to leave when Gemma called to her too. "You're in this too Doc." Waiting for them all to settle she turned to Clay. "When were you going to tell me my grandson had been kidnapped and that Half-Sack was dead?"

"We were going to tell you, I swear. But with you being on the run and your dad not-" She cut him off.

"Don't bring my dad into this!" She yelled, making the monitors start to go off as she clutched her chest.

"Calm down mom." Jax quickly said, rubbing her arm. "Tell us what happened. How did you find out?"

"Irish bastard. Got a call on my way back to my dad's after I dropped him off at the nursing home. Jimmy O'Fallen. Told me something bad had happened to Abel and that I needed to come meet him. When I got there I saw Alessia with him, looked like he had dosed her, started passing out. While his buddies loaded her into an SUV he handed me a phone. It was Maureen Ashby." She stopped, giving Clay a knowing look before continuing. "Told me my grandson was in Belfast. Last thing I saw before I hit the ground was the SUV pulling away." She finished, watching the looks of horror on their faces.

Clay looked at Jax and then to Tara. "Stay with her." He said before looking back at Jax. "Call the guys into Church, now. I'll call Oswalt." Clay finished, leaning down to kiss Gemma on the forehead. "I'll be back soon baby. Don't do anything stupid."

Walking out of the room he watched as Jax started calling all of the club members, letting them know they had an emergency and that they needed to get to the clubhouse as soon as possible. Pulling out his own phone he hunted through his contacts until he found the one he needed.

"Oswalt, its Clay. I need to cash in that favor."

Ooooooooooooo

Happy waited for Clay to take his seat before looking up. He wanted this damn meeting to hurry up so he could go track down Alessia. It was well past 3 and she hadn't come back yet. Her phone was turned off and that worried Happy. Imagining Jimmy kissing her soft pink lips, he clenched his fist.

"How's Gemma brother?" Chibs asked Clay.

"That's one of the reasons I called you all here. She's at St. Thomas. Had a stroke this morning." He paused, listening to the murmur around the table. "Got a call this morning telling her something bad had happened to Abel and she needed to come meet up. When she got to the Hairy Dog Jimmy O'Fallen was waiting for her." His eyes locked with Happy. "Had Alessia with him." Happy sucked in his breath. "Drugged her. By the time Gemma got over to her she was passing out. While they loaded her up Jimmy gave Gemma a phone. Maureen Ashby. Told her Abel was in Belfast. Last thing Gem remembers is the SUV taking off."

Happy slammed his fists into the table and stood up. All the men got up, standing and yelling in anger, calling for blood. Clay raised his hand, motioning for them to shut up and sit down. Happy couldn't sit, he couldn't move. All he could do was think about what that fucker was doing to Alessia.

"I called in a favor to Oswalt. Pack your shit boys, we're going to Belfast." Clay said, watching the looks of approval and nods. Looking over at Happy, his eyes softened. "We'll get her back."

"We'll get them both back." Jax added.

Ooooooooooooo

Alessia tried to open her eyes. Her head was pounding and she felt like she going to throw up. Trying to focus her eyes she knew she was sitting up somewhere. She could feel the thick leather cushions around her. Finally taking in where she was she turned her head to the window and watched the clouds roll past. She suddenly sat up straight, internalizing what she saw. _I'm in a fucking airplane._

"Nice to see you awake lass." She heard Jimmy say from behind her. Turing her head around to face him, he smirked as she realized she was handcuffed to the seat. "Just a safety precaution."

"For what? Not like I can get away while we're up in the air jackass." She spat at him bitterly. "Where the fuck are we going?"

"Belfast, love. You said you wanted to travel." He winked, causing her stomach to heave as she emptied her stomach contents onto the floor.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Happy was doing the one thing he honestly never thought he would have to do. Lifting the phone to his ears he waited for someone to answer, watching Clay watch him intently.

"Hello?" A deep commanding voice boomed from the other end.

"Is this Hades Demario." Hap asked, knowing it had to be him.

"Yea, who's asking?"

"Uh, my names Happy Lowman." He said gruffly, not wanting to waste too much time with pleasantries. "I'm calling about Alessia." He could almost feel the mood change.

"What's wrong? Is my baby ok?"

Not knowing how to tell this man that his daughter had been kidnapped and taken to Belfast by a man he had trusted Happy paused. He didn't know what to say. Giving Clay a look, he stuttered.

"Well, uh, she, uh…" Was all he could say before he felt the anger well up inside of him. He should have never let her leave that morning, he was so fucking stupid. Letting Clay take the phone and explain to Hades what had happened he sat down. He was going to kill Jimmy and anyone else who had something to do Alessia's kidnapping. Watching Clay finish the conversation and hang up, he took his phone back from Clay.

"He's going to have some of his men meet us in Belfast." Happy heard Clay say the rest of the club as they started loading up the black van. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Gem. I'll meet you guys at the hanger." He said before heading off with Jax and Tig. Taking a spot in the back of the van, he set his bag between his legs. _I'm coming baby. Just hold on a little longer._

Ooooooooo

It had been two days since Jimmy had drugged her and flown her to Belfast. He had taken her to some shitty cabin in the woods with Abel and had his men watching over her every move, telling them that if she tried to run, shoot her.

"But I know she'll be a good little lass and stay put." He had said before leaving, rubbing his fingers across her cheek.

Staring out of the bedroom window she wondered if he would kill her. Situations like this always ended with at least one party dead. And poor Abel, she could hear his whimpering from the next room. She needed to get them out of there. Trying to form some type of escape plan in her head she heard a soft knock at the door before it swung open.

"Get yer shoes on girl. We're leaving." One of Jimmy's men said to her, motioning for her to come with him. Standing up and walking past him she made her way to the front room and picked up her chucks. Leaning down to tie them she noticed the man watching her, checking out her ass as she was bent over. Telling herself to keep moving she leaned back up and headed for the front door, opening it and walking out into the secluded drive. Waiting for him to unlock the car and let her in she took in as much of her surroundings as possible, she may need to remember this later to save Abel. Driving for what seemed like hours Alessia tried to memorize every turn, every stop. _Left. Right. Right._ Pulling up beside a massive church the car stopped. The man in the front seat got and walked over to open her door. Knowing it was just him and that she may not have another chance, she waited for him to close the car door behind her before she made her move. Kicking her leg up and planting it firmly into his back as he slammed into the car. Watching him turn around she balled her right hand into a fist and cold cocked him in the temple. Not waiting to see what he would do, she took off running through the streets of Belfast, not caring where she was going, only knowing she needed to get away from this area.

Ooooooooo

The Belfast extension of the Sons had welcomed them graciously, letting them know they would help with whatever they needed. They had finished meeting with both of their charters and Hades men. Jimmy was in Belfast and had Abel and Alessia. Knowing that they were one step closer to where they needed to be eased their tension some. Although it didn't help that Jimmy had kept throwing roadblocks into their path nearly killing them. Happy was tired of the bullshit and games. He was ready to blow the head off the next little prick who tried to stop them.

"Hey baby. Why are you over here looking all sad?" A red headed sweetbutt asked coyly, pressing her tits into his arm.

"Don't fucking touch me tramp." He barked at her making her jump and walk away.

"Calm down killer." Jax said, clapping him on the shoulder, taking a seat next to him. "Don't take it out on her."

"I can't stop worrying about her Jax. I just want her in my arms again."

"I know the feeling brother, I know the feeling." He said before getting up and leaving Happy to think. Taking a sip of his beer he got up. He was tired and wanted tomorrow to be here sooner. They had gotten word from a priest as to where Jimmy was hiding and tomorrow they were going to find him. Come hell or high water he was going to have Alessia back in his arms. Walking up the stairs on the side of the building he turned back to watch as Jax beat the living shit out of a dark haired Irishman. That made him smile.

Oooooooooooo

As the sun began to rise Alessia finally felt safe enough to leave her hiding place in the alley. She has sat cowering all night by the dumpster, listening to the sounds of people and passing cars, praying that none of them were Jimmy or his men. Walking down the street she tried to take in her surroundings, trying to remember the way she had come. Crossing the street her thoughts went back to Abel. She needed to go back for him, she wouldn't leave till he was safe in her arms. Looking around she spotted a beat up car parked near her. Not wanting to stop and look suspicious she opened the door, silently thanking the owner for not locking it, and slid into the driver's seat, closing the door. Leaning down she pried the piece under the steering wheel open and began to search through the wires. Reaching up to the glove box, she popped it open, hoping to find something to use to cut. Smiling, she felt her hand run over a box cutter. Quickly pulling it out she reached back under the steering wheel and worked her magic. Thanking Opie for teaching her how to hot wire cars when she was younger, she shifted gears and took off.

Hours later she was finally on the road she needed. Driving fast she was surrounded by forest. She clutch the box cutter into her hand. She didn't know how she was going to pull this off but she was willing to risk her life trying. Pulling the car over about a mile from the cabin, she drove it into the forest, hoping to hide it from view of any one passing by. Walking in the trees she made her way up to the house, keeping low and hidden. There was only one car there. _One man and a baby_ she thought, slowly walking the perimeter from the tree line to the back of the house. Staying low she snuck up to the sliding glass door and peeked in. Sitting in the living room, feet propped up on the table with a beer in had a large grey haired man sat watching TV. Making sure he wasn't paying attention anywhere else she slowly slid the door open and crawled in, closing it silently behind her. Peeking her head around the cupboard she was crouched behind her heart began to pound. She slid across the floor, keeping an eye on the guy in the living room as he laughed loudly at something on the TV. Standing up along the wall she slowly started making her way down the hallway towards the room they kept Abel in. Opening the door she saw him laying a playpen, sucking on an empty bottle. Feeling like her heart was about to come out of her chest she stepped forward. Seeing her move towards him, recognizing her face, he began to wail and reach for her. She froze. Hearing the man in the living room yell something and throw the beer bottle into the wall she didn't know what to do. He was going to come in here any minute and there was nowhere for her to hide. Thinking fast she wedged herself behind the door, pushing herself into the corner as far as she could in case he flung the door open. Holding the box cutter at the ready she waited as he opened the door.

"Ye always fuckin cryin boy. Shut ye fucking trap." He screamed at Abel, making the baby cry harder. Waiting for him to lean down she rushed out from her spot behind the door and slammed the box cutter's blade into him. He screamed and grabbed his back as she continue to stab ferociously. Trying to turn to her to knock the blade out of her hand he grabbed at her, ripping her grandmother's cross from her neck. He was stopped. She had, with her full force, jammed the box cutter into the side of his skull. Falling to his knees before her she watched as the life left his eyes and he fell forward, blood starting to pool around him.

Not wanting to wait around and see if anyone else would come she grabbed Able out of the playpen and walked out to the living room. Quickly putting him in the car seat that sat by the door she grabbed the keys off the side table and ran for the parked car. After strapping Abel in safely she was flying down the road. She had no idea where she was going to or to who.

Ooooooooooooooo

Surrounding the small cabin, Happy and the boys of SAMCRO and SAMBEL closed in. They had found a car parked in the woods a ways back and knew they were on the right track. Kicking in the front door, guns drawn, they invaded the house. Happy quickly started searching through each room until he swung the door open to find a dead man on the ground in front of an empty playpen, surrounded by blood with a box cutter jutting out of his head. He dropped his gun to his side and hollered down the hall to the guys Letting Tig and Jax step around him to take a look Happy wondered what this ment. Were they too late?

"Looks pretty fresh." Tig said, poking into the dead guys arm. "Not very stiff yet. Wonder who did this to him."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Jax stated, picking up Alessia cherished cross, chain broken, out of the pool of blood. "Let's head back to the clubhouse to regroup, she couldn't have gotten far."

Happy smiled, taking the broken necklace from Jax as they walked out the front doors. She was alive.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Making her way back into the town, Abel sleeping soundly in the backseat, Alessia thought about what to do next. Remembering that she had heard someone talking about a chapter of the club being out here she headed for an area populated with people. She was going to find them and have them contact the club back home. Pulling up beside a young blonde haired girl with light eyes who was carrying several plastic bags, she rolled down her window.

"Um excuse me miss. I'm not from around here and I'm pretty lost." She said as the girl walked over to her, adjusting some of the bags. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find the motorcycle club the Sons of Anarchy would you?"

"What ya needin from em?" The girl asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Just a friend from SAMCRO looking to have a friendly chat." Alessia told her. By the look she had given Alessia at the mention of the Sons, she knew this girl had to know where they were.

"Seems like everyone from SAMCRO has come for a visit." She laughed to herself, making Alessia sit up straighter in the car. "If you want ta give me a lift I'll take ya back to the club." The girl offered.

Nodding, she popped the trunk for the girl to deposit her bags and pulled off once she was in the car. Listening to her small talk and occasional directions they drove their way to a crappy looking store with a huge fenced in compound attached to it. Indicating that they were here Alessia took Able from the car and helped grab some of the bags. Taking them through the store and into a back office the girl told her to wait, that she would be right back.

Oooooooooo

Walking up behind Jax and the other guys Trinity cleared her throat.

"Not now darling." Jax said, giving her a stern look. "We're busy."

"Well when yer not busy there's a black haired woman with a babe in my mother's office. Said she was a friend of SAMCRO and was lookin ta chat." She huffed out, watching every eye turn to look at her as she walked away. She watched out of the corner of her eye as all the members of SAMCRO jumped up, Happy and Jax in the lead, as they took off running to the store.

.


	16. Chapter 16

The journey home had been rough and all she wanted to do was lay in her own bed with Happy's arms around her. Looking up at his tanned face, she remember the events of the days before. Waiting in the small office she had pulled a fussy Abel out of his car seat and was trying to comfort him. She had stiffened, hearing the front door slam open and several pairs of boots running towards her. Pulling Abel safely into her arms, ready to protect him anyway she could, she stared at the doorway not knowing what to expect. She had started crying as Jax had come running into the office feeling relieved as he dropped to his knees in front of her looking at Abel and crying himself. She had handed Able to Jax, Clay now standing behind him, before she stood up seeing Happy walk in behind them. He had picked her up before anyone could ask her how she had gotten there and without words had carried her in his arms up to the cramped apartment above them. They had spent the next several hours in the shower and locked in his room, not talking, just holding onto each other tightly. The next day they had called her down into their meeting room before bombarding her questions, Hap holding her hand the hold time. She had explained everything that had happened from her being drugged all the way to her finding Trinity on the street and asking for directions. A few hours later, after having been hugged by almost all the members and being told she was very brave, they had loaded her and Able into a large jeep and took off.

Nuzzling her head into Happy's shoulder now she finally felt relaxed. Pulling up in front of the clubhouse, the van stopped. Helping her out, Happy pulled her to his side as families and friends rushed over to welcome them all home. Spotting Gemma running to Clay she gave her a small smile as she was lead to her car. Opening the passenger side door she slid in and waited for Happy to join her.

Driving to her house, Happy held her hand all the way. He was more than happy to have her back with him and safe. Glancing over at her as they pulled into her driveway, he saw her smiling. He loved this woman. Getting out to open the door for her, he took her hand again and walked her inside.

"Hap?" She asked, kicking her shoes off and walking towards her room. "I want you to move in with me." She gauged his reaction, hoping he wouldn't say no. "It's just…I don't think I can sleep without you and I damn sure would feel safer knowing you were here." She finished, looking down at her feet.

"I'll have the new prospects pack my room up tonight and bring the shit over." Happy told her, walking over to lift her chin up. "And I would damn sure feel a lot better knowing I was always here to protect you."

Kissing her passionately, he walked her backwards all the way to her room. Letting go of her lips to slowly start undressing her. Pulling her shirt and pants off he looked her up and down. She was gorgeous as fuck and she was all his. Reaching around her back while giving her a small soft kiss, he unclasped her bra and let it fall between them. She lifted her arms up and slowly pulled her hair tie out, letting her hair fall around her.

"Fuck your beautiful." Happy said, running his hand over his firm erection. Walking over to him slowly, she knelt down and started undoing his belt. Taking his shirt off, he watched as she unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Backing away from her, he kicked his boots, pants, and boxers off and kicked them to the side.

Crawling towards him Alessia firmly grasped his cock and took him into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the head, she watched him close his eyes and moan. Sucking hard she began moving her mouth up and down his shaft, taking him as far into her mouth as she could without gagging. He put his hand on her head and slowly guided her mouth. She loved hearing him moan her name.

He couldn't stand it much longer, he had to be inside her. Moving back quickly Happy leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her to her feet. Moving her to the bed, he roughly pushed her back.

"Lay down." He growled, rubbing himself. Alessia let herself fall back flat and started rubbing her hands over her chest and down to her breasts. Flattening her hands as she moved them down past her navel. She watched him stiffen. Slowly rubbing herself, she looked right into his dark eyes. He charged her, quickly taking her legs over his shoulders and entering her.

"Oh fuck! Right there!" She screamed out as he began thrusting into her. Moaning loudly she dug her nails into his ass. "Oh God yes Happy."

"You like that baby?" He asked, ramming himself into her as far in as he could then grinded against her, watching her close her eyes and arch her back.

"Fuck! Oh I love it." She cried out. Slowing his paced suddenly making her groan, she opened her eyes to look up at him. Biting her lip she watched him eye her curiously.

"Do you love me?" He asked, stopping completely. She didn't take long to think before reaching up to cup his face.

"Yes, I do." She answered him. He kissed her passionately before starting up his pace again, this time he was going to take it slow and make love to her.

Oooooooooooo

They had spent most of the night in a slow passionate embrace. Falling asleep, arms and legs intertwined, she had heard Happy whisper "I love you too" before he had passed out. Watching him sleep now she trailed her finger down his chest and into his pubic region.

"Knock that shit off woman, I'm trying to sleep." He growled.

"Couldn't help it. You look so damn good naked in my bed." She giggled, rolling over to get up.

"Our bed." He corrected her, still not opening his eyes.

"Our bed." She repeated, getting up to put on her pink floral bathrobe. A knock on the front door interrupted them. Looking towards the sound she tensed up. "Who the fuck is here this early?"

"Prospects probably. Texted the fat one last night to get my shit and bring it over." Happy said, finally opening his eyes to get up and put his sweats on. She smiled, watching him make his way towards the living room. Walking out behind him she walked past him opening the door and into the kitchen to start making breakfast, bacon first. Listening to him give instructions to the prospects on where to put stuff she laughed.

"Break my shit and I'll break your fucking arms boy!" Hap yelled at someone. Alessia laughed even harder, scrambling the eggs in front of her. Making sure the bacon was done she poured the eggs into the pan, moving over to flip the hash browns she had started. By the time she had finished and was moving everything to the table Happy walked into the kitchen.

"Get the boys." She said, setting the plates around the spread. "I made a lot of food." Indicating to the table she went to grab forks.

"They don't need to eat." He growled, coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'm not telling you again Hap." She said, leaning her head back into his chest.

"Fine. Go put some clothes on."

Ooooooooooooo

Entering the kitchen she giggled as the 2 prospects looked up from their plates, mouths dropping open. She had decided she wanted to sunbathe since it was so nice out and had put on her favorite bikini, a ruffled pink piece with a matching ruffled bottom. Throwing her hair up into a pony tail and grabbing a towel she had headed back to the kitchen. Watching with pleasure as they eyed her gorgeous body she smiled as Happy turned around to see what they were staring at.

"You trying to make me kill these two?" He asked huskily, standing up quickly from the table to block her body from view.

"I'm going to lay out Hap. A lot of people are about to see me." Alessia winked at him, turning away from him to go grab a bottle of water. Bouncing her ass up and down a little as she opened the fridge door. Growling angrily as the prospects watched her hungrily Happy lost his shit.

"Get out." He yelled, making the prospects jump up and run. He turned to Alessia who was laughing as she walked for the front door. Before she could make it past him his arms were around her, lifting her onto the counter. He pressed himself between her legs, gripping her ass.

"Really Hap?"

"Don't flaunt your shit in front of the prospects. I don't like that." He spoke angrily. "I'm the only one who gets to enjoy that ass."

"Calm down Happy. You're the only one I want baby." Soothing him, she rubbed his back. "They can look all they want, you're the only man in my bed at night."

Forgetting all about tanning she let Happy take her right there on the counter. It had been rough and fast. Slipping off the counter afterwards she picked up her discarded bikini and watched him pull up his sweats. Hearing his phone go off she knew it had to be the club. Answering it she noticed his body tensed.

"I'm on my way."

Turning to Alessia he gave her an apologetic look. Some shit had went down and Luann Delaney was dead. Not wanting to upset her with that news, he kissed her cheek and headed for their bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

.


	17. Chapter 17

On a rainy Sunday morning the Sons of Anarchy and friends gathered around as Luann's casket was lowered into the ground. Lightening flashed across the dark sky as it began to pour down harder, as if crying with them. The thunder rumbled its grave warning, this was just beginning.

Letting the ceremony finish and the people take off for their cars Alessia stayed seated. She was still in shock. One tear rolling down her cheek she thought back to Happy telling her that Luann had been killed. She couldn't believe it. They had just lost Half-Sack and now Luann. With all the shit with Able and her, Jimmy still on the loose and now this, Alessia didn't feel safe. She had started to lose sleep, staying up watching the door or listening for sounds in the house, terrified that someone would come for retaliation against the Sons or that Jimmy had finally come calling. Something had to be done, she couldn't live like this. Feeling Happy's strong hand on her shoulder she looked up.

"You ready?" He asked her wearily. Nodding, she stood up and let him drape his arm around her, guiding her through the rain to his waiting truck. Opening the door for her, he helped her up then shut the door. Jogging around to his side he climbed in and started the truck. Pulling it forward he grabbed her hand into his and squeezed. She didn't talk to him the rest of the drive to their house, she just watched the rain through the window. In fact she didn't start talking to him until she had showered and changed.

"I don't feel safe Happy." She stated bluntly, not wanting to look him in the eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Coming over to stand in front of her Happy pulled her small body to him. Without warning she started crying. "I mean fuck! Half-Sack and now Luann? Abel gets kidnapped then the sick fuckers take me too? How am I supposed to feel safe Hap? I'm scared to even walk out the front door!" She sobbed into his chest, holding him tightly.

"Shhh, calm down baby. I got you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, do you hear me?" He asked, looking down as he cradled her shaking body. Kissing her forehead he leaned down to pick her up. He knew she was exhausted. Carrying her to their bedroom as she continued to cry, he laid her down on her side of the bed and crawled in behind her. Holding her for what seemed like hours until she had cried herself into a deep sleep, he kissed her head gently. Slowly climbing out of the bed he watched her sleep, knowing he had to do something to help calm her fears. He walked back to the kitchen to grab his phone.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Waking up a few hours later, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she listened to the odd mixture of beeps and sounds coming from down the hall. Adjusting her black yoga shorts and purple tank top as she climbed out of bed to investigate. Once making it down the hallway she turned herself to face the door as she watched Juice press several buttons on a new little white box that was now by the front door, turning back to check his laptop every so often to make sure it was working. Looking up, he smiled at her.

"Here in a few minutes I'm going to need you to pick out a 6 digit code for this." Juice told her, indicating over his shoulder to the new security system he had installed.

"I had him put sensors everywhere, all the windows, and on two spots on the doors." Happy's voice called out from the kitchen. She giggled a little. He was doing his best to try and make her feel safe and she loved that. It didn't take her fear completely away, but it helped. Entering the kitchen she watched Happy clean his gun at the table. Knowing she was starting to blush watching his shirtless tattooed body work and his arms flexing, she turned quickly towards the fridge.

"You seeing something you like?" He asked coyly, not looking up from his work.

"Nope, just looking at some bald headed old guy sitting at my table." She replied nonchalantly, looking at his face harden at her words. "Not much to look at either, pretty ugly mug." She laughed as she grabbed the orange juice from its shelf and turned around to grab a glass. Turning her back to him, she reached up on her tiptoes to open the cupboard overhead, only to have Happy's hand reach out and close it.

"Hey!" She said, trying to turn around to scold him as he pressed up against her back, pinning her to the counter. Feeling arms wrap around under her arms and start to massage her breasts, she leaned her head back into him and moaned. Putting her hands over his she helped him as she felt her nipples harden. Trying to turn around to kiss him she was stopped.

"Ugly mug remember. Wouldn't want to kill this moment by you seeing the old bald guy behind you." His voice was low and hot in her ear. Her laugh was turned into another moan as he started kissing her neck and gripping her tits firmly. She bit her lip and moaned his name.

"Hey did you pick out a co-" Juice cut himself off midsentence as he walked into the kitchen, stopping and immediately turning around and walking away. "Really guys?" Laughing good and hard Alessia felt Happy step back. She was about to turn around when suddenly lifted her up, one arm around her waist and started heading towards the living room carrying her like a disobedient child.

"Out." Happy said menacingly, not stopping or looking at Juice as he walked by him.

"120766." She yelled back at Juice, knowing he would need the code before he left as he silently thanked her and quickly tried to finish. Entering their bedroom he finally let her feet touch the ground again, she turned to look up at Happy. Running her hand slowly down his chest she stopped at his buckle and smiled, watching his cock swell up. She bit her lip and began to undress herself sexily. Backing away from him she stood naked, rubbing her breasts watching him eye her hungrily. Turning her back to him, she bent slightly, turning her head to look at him as she smacked her ass, hard enough to make it giggle lightly. She closed her eyes and moaned.

Watching her undress herself was one thing, but now standing here he watched her bend and smack her ass. His cock twitched. Undoing his belt and pants he dropped them to the ground before pushing his boxers down too. Stepping away from them towards her he watched her bend back up and turn her body to him. Cupping her face in one hand he grabbed her ass with the other, pulling her against him so she could feel his stiff member. Pulling her towards the bed with him, he let her lay herself down and prop her legs up. Climbing into bed on top of her he watched as she snaked her hand down and started rubbing herself. Holding his throbbing dick in his hand he began rubbing it up and down, keeping in pace with her.

"Mmmmmm." She moaned, starting to push one of her fingers inside her tight wet hole. Reaching down before she could go too far, Happy pulled her hand away, roughly pushing himself into her. She released a deep growl as she clasped her legs around his waist and tilted her hip. Pulling her hands above her head he held them in place with one of his, while holding her hip with the other. Pounding into her he watched as she bit her lip and moaned "Oh fuck" at him. Thrusting harder he could feel her start to tighten. Quickening his pace he felt her explode around him as she bit into his chest. Before she could fully recover he flipped her over onto her knees and took her. Alessia screamed out in pleasure. He was so deep inside her she could feel him touching the top of her womb repeatedly.

"Ooooh baby I'm coming." She cried out arching her back and gripping the comforter, suddenly feeling another orgasm rock her entire body.

"That's it Allie, come for me." Happy rasped out, thrusting into her with a ruthless pace. This time, when her silky walls tightened around him, he felt his balls clench and his climax hit him. Growling he dug his fingers into her hip, finally slowly his pace. He looked down as he stopped and pulled out of her, watching his cum seep out.

Oooooooooooooo

Waking up a short time later to Happy's phone going off, she pretended to be asleep as he answered it.

"Yea?" He said lowly into the phone. Straining her ears she heard Jax telling him they had caught Jimmy but before they could do anything ATF had shown up at the clubhouse. He needed Happy to get there now.

"I'm on my way brother." He said, hanging up the phone. Leaning over to give her a soft kiss on the cheek he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes. He was going to go handle shit. Listening to him leave Alessia finally opened her eyes and sat up. _If ATF sees Jimmy they will take him into custody and that son of a bitch will never pay for what he's done_ she thought sourly. Throwing the covers off of her she ran to her closet. She was going to end this shit once and for all. No more fear, no more worrying, and no more Jimmy O'Fallen.

Pulling on a pair of dark jeans and white belt she grabbed a tight white v-neck shirt and headed for the front room. Throwing her hair up into a ponytail she grabbed her white flip flops out of the closet and proceeded to grab her Beretta M9 from the table. Putting it into her purse she grabbed her keys off the side of the couch and headed for her car. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she did know it was going to end in her killing the son of a bitch.

She sat outside of TM watching them issue citations and summons to the boys of SAMCRO while loading Jimmy into the back of an unmarked squad car. Feeling herself grip the steering wheel she watched as Stahl, smiling, walked over to the car Jimmy was in, looking like she had won. _Not today Satan, not today_ she thought to herself as the cop cars started to pull out of TM one by one. Throwing her car into gear, she followed just a little ways behind them, never taking her eye off the last car. The car that held Jimmy and that bitch ATF agent. Watching as it broke away from the others suddenly pulling down a side street. She waited to follow, making sure the other cars weren't turning around to follow them. Pulling down the empty street she watched Stahl pull the car over. Parking her car a little ways back, Alessia grabbed her gun out of her purse and got out. Walking up to Stahl's window she noticed the blonde had her head turned, talking to Jimmy in the backseat. Listening through the open window as she closed in she heard Stahl's annoying voice.

"You really thought I wouldn't find you Jimmy? I'm the best damn agent in the department?" She cattily told him, not noticing him lock eyes with Alessia as she pulled the gun up and to the back of Stahl's head.

 _Click_

Watching the blonde tense and lift her hands up gave Alessia some satisfaction. Turning her body to face Alessia, Stahl looked up at her in shock.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She asked eyeing the weapon in her face. Opening her door and using one hand to point towards the caged back seat Stahl began to move slowly out of the car onto her feet.

"Give me the gun on your side and the one from your boot and get in the back seat nice and slow." She told her, watching as Stahl slowly did as she was told, her eye's never leaving Alessia's. Closing the back door behind Stahl after she was in Alessia picked up the discarded guns, looking around nervously she got into the driver's seat. Her adrenaline was pumping and her body began to shake as she quickly drove down the street, taking back roads back to TM.

"Listen Doc, you don't have to do this. Just pull the car over and we can talk about this." Stahl said sweetly from the backseat. "I know what this asshole did to you and I know you want your revenge but this isn't the right way. Look, your shaking like a leaf." She tried to say compassionately.

"Shut the fuck up." Alessia shouted back at her.

"Did the guys tell you to do this? Are they forcing you to do this for them? I can help you. Just stop the car." Stahl pleaded, grabbing at the cage.

Ooooooooo

It hadn't been long since the cops and ATF had left and they were all still standing outside watching it get dark. Discussing what the fuck to do next they all turned to see Stahl's car slowly pulling back into the clubhouse.

"What the fuck does this bitch want now?" Clay asked, taking a sip of the beer in his hand. They all watched as the car pulled up close to the garage and watched the front door open.

"What the hell Allie?" Jax yelled as they watched not Stahl, but a very shaky and pissed off Alessia get out, gun in hand. Happy froze. Without a word she opened the back door of the car and motioned for the two people in the back to get out. A collective gasp went through the men as they watched Stahl stepped out followed by a still handcuffed Jimmy.

"Both of you, on your knees." Alessia said, eyes glazed over in rage as they dropped down. The guys started to rush towards them and she raised her gun at them, making them stop. Looking each of them in the eyes slowly, they gave her a nod. This man had made his way into her heart then drugged her and kidnapped her. God only knew what else he would have done to her had she not gotten away. This was her battle to finish. Dropping the gun towards Jimmy's head she watched him smile at her.

"Ye won't do it lass. Don't have the guts." He sneered. She pulled the trigger. Faintly hearing Stahl scream, she watched as Jimmy fell back. She felt herself freeze. It was over.

"What are you going to do now? Huh? You just shot a man in front an ATF agent, helping a biker club get out of gun charges. Just like your fucking mother." Stahl said angrily, starting to rise to her feet, her eyes blazing as years of her hard work and hunting bled out onto the pavement. "Protecting the MC. You know when I read your file and about your dear sweet mommy I knew the apple hadn't fallen far from the biker whore tree." Stahl said spitefully, ready to lunge at Alessia. Before anyone could stop her and before she could stop herself, Alessia raised the gun, still looking at Jimmy's dead body, and pulled the trigger one last time. She barely heard the guns yelling at her as they ran to her. Feeling someone grab the gun from her hand her head started to spin. What the fuck had she just done? She just shot and killed an ATF agent. Her world suddenly went black as she watched the pavement rise up to meet her.

.


	18. Chapter 18

A full year had passed since the night Alessia had shot and killed Jimmy O'Fallen and Agent Stahl. When she had blacked out Happy had lifted her up and carried her inside the clubhouse, laying her down in his old room. Clay and Jax had devised a plan while Hap had sat at her bedside, a plan to make it look like the IRA had come for Jimmy, taking Stahl out with him. They had ordered Chibs and Tig to move the bodies just outside of the Charming city limits to try and minimalize the blow back and had the prospects completely clean the lot of blood and evidence. As for her Berretta M9, nobody ever told her what had become of it. A few months had passed before anyone came to ask questions about that night. She had sat in her office at the hospital with 3 Federal Agents, answering questions and acting as polite and unknowing as possible. Letting them know that Happy and her never discussed work, she had pointed to the paperwork that had piled up on her desk and told them that once her and Hap walked through their front door they let everything behind them go.

"Makes home life less stressful when you don't have to hear your partner whine about their day, every day." She had told them. "You know how it is."

"Yes Dr. Demario I do." One of the men had laughed, holding up his hand to show her his gold wedding band.

Standing up to leave they had thanked her and apologized for bothering her before leaving. Letting her know that if she ever needed anything to give them a call. She had assured them she would and watched them leave before calling Happy.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Gemma snapped her fingers in front of Alessia's face. "If you don't start stirring the gravy you're going to burn it." Grabbing the whisk, she stirred through the brown sauce in the pan.

"Sorry Ma." She said, turning to watch the hustle and bustle in the kitchen as all the women of SAMCRO prepared a feast. Gemma had decided to hold a massive party at her house and had made Alessia help her plan and prepare. She had to admit, she never thought she would be here again, helping Gemma or even being part of the club life but somehow it felt right. She loved Happy and everything that came with him, finally realizing that even if it made her look like her mother, she didn't care. Her father's strong blood ran through her veins and she knew she could handle this.

"Time to eat boys!" Gemma hollered at the back door to the large group of men drinking and enjoying a couple joints here and there. Pouring the gravy into a large bowl Alessia grabbed the ladle and made her way over to the table, trying to find a free spot to sit it down on the already loaded table. Sitting it by the basket of rolls she took a seat, and waited for Happy. Reaching over, she grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and poured some into the empty glass in front of her. Watching Happy walk through the door she smiled. Cocking her head to the seat next to her he nodded and came to sit next to her, placing one hand on the table and one on her thigh. Waiting for everyone to sit down before they all started loading their plates and continuing conversations, Happy leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.

Helping clean up after dinner she stood at the sink, watching some of the men, including Happy, gather in a small circle in the back. Eyeing them suspiciously as she handed Susan a dish to dry and put away she saw Happy take something out of his pocket and nod as he showed the group. _What are you up to_ she thought, letting the soapy water drain. Turning back to Susan they continued their conversation about the last episode of Grey's Anatomy involving Christina Yang and Owen, effectively wiping Happy from her mind momentarily.

"I'm telling you, Yang is going to leave him." She told Susan. "I feel it coming."

"She can't they're too good together. It's like you and Happy, two broken souls connecting to make one." Susan gushed theatrically.

"Two broken souls? Really Sue?" She said before they both turned at the sound of the back door opening. Susan ran to Juice as he came in leaving Alessia to stand alone, throwing her arms around him and whispering something in his ear. Grabbing a handful of her ass cheek and walking them towards the front door Juice smiled wickedly.

"See you at work tomorrow." Susan called back to her, waving her hand. Alessia sighed, feeling a set of strong arms wrap around her waist. Smelling Happy's cologne, she closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

"Come with me." He rasped lowly into her ear making her shiver. Feeling his arms release she followed him out into the expansive back yard. Stopping next to him by the gazebo he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a thin gold chain and her breath caught as she saw her grandmother's cross. She had thought for sure she would never see it again after having it ripped off her in Belfast.

"Oh my god Happy, where did you find this?" She said, completely frozen in shock as he walked around her to help her put it on. Lifting her hair up she felt his hands clasping it behind her neck.

"Went out to that cabin to find you. Jax found it on the floor." He told her. "Had it fixed when we got back. I know how much it means to you."

"Thank you Happy." Alessia said, turning to him with tears in her eyes as she reached up to pull him into a kiss. "I love you so much Hap."

"I love you too Allie."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Allie can I get your help with something?" Susan called to her from one of the exam rooms. Getting up from her seat at the nurses station, she sat her chart down and walked into the room, Susan closing the door behind them.

"So what am I supposed to be helping you with?" Alessia asked, looking around the empty room.

"I'm pregnant, will you give me an ultrasound?" She blurted out unceremoniously. Taking a second before smiling, she looked up at Alessia. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. I took like 5 pregnancy tests and they were all positive."

"Holy shit Sue!" Alessia said, pulling her into a hug before they started bouncing up and down, squealing in excitement. "Okay, lay down, let me get set up."

Squirting the goo onto Susan's belly she flipped on the monitor. Searching for a few seconds she found the little bugger. Turning up the volume on the panel the baby's heartbeat thumped loudly.

"Strong heartbeat." She said, snapping a few shots to print later. "Good size too. Looks like you're about 18 weeks." She looked a little closer as something caught her eye. Pushing a little harder into Susan's pelvis a second heartbeat could be heard. "Oh my god, there are two." She told Susan, shocked.

"What? Are you serious? WHAT!" She screamed, laughing and crying. "Oh my god."

Alessia took a few more pictures before hitting the print button and turning to help Susan clean up. "When are you going to tell Juice?"

"Well I was waiting to confirm it but now that I know for sure, and twins to boot, I better tell him soon. We have to get ready. Think you can help me plan a surprise?" Susan eyes her, smiling hopefully.

"Of course! What are you thinking about doing?" She asked, handing her the freshly printed ultrasound pictures.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The guys were getting back from a run very soon and the girls were putting their final touches on their surprise. Gemma had excitedly thrown herself into helping them when Susan had told her the news.

"Finally! Surprised it didn't happen sooner the way you two go at it." Gemma had told her, sweeping her into a hug. "It'll be good to have another baby around."

"Babies." Susan had corrected her, a grin spreading across her face.

"Twins?" Gemma had yelled out, starting to jump up and down. "Holy fuck!"

Hearing the bikes start to pull in Alessia, Susan, Tia, and Tara quickly stood up, running to stand in a line with their signs ready to flip over. Watching the men pull in and park their bikes, their eyes staring curiously at them, Alessia stepped forward to flip her sign. _Roses are red…_

Gemma stepped forward. _The 2 lines on the stick were blue…_

Tia stepped forward. _Juice, I'm pregnant…_

Finally Susan stepped forward and flipped her sign. She had blown up an image of each baby and stuck them down on the bottom. _With not 1 baby but 2…_

Gemma signaled to the group of women waiting behind them, letting them know it was time, causing them all to run forward with party poppers and pink and blue confetti. Alessia dropped her sign and pulled her poppers out of her pocket and pulled the strings, sending small pieces of paper and glitter flying towards Juice who was running to Susan.

The clubhouse was packed with people, all celebrating the news of Juice becoming a father. Alessia sipped her beer, watching Susan get hugged for the umpteenth time. Smiling she couldn't help but be happy for her friend. Getting up from the table, she headed for the bar to grab another beer. Turning around she spotted Happy with his back to her by the pool table. Throwing the cap of her beer onto the bar she made her way through the people only to stop short at what she saw. Ima was standing up from in front of him and pressed herself close to Happy, looking steamily up into his eyes before leaning up to kiss him. Her heart stopped. Grabbing a fist full of her blonde hair Happy kissed her back before pulling her head away. Letting go he whispered something in her ear before smacking her on the ass and sending her away. Turning around smiling he looked up and saw her, his face dropped.

Letting her beer fall to the floor she turned and walked straight out of the front door of the club not looking back. Pulling her key's from her back pocket she unlocked her car and got in. Not waiting to see if Happy had followed her, she threw it into reverse. Looking over she saw him walking towards her car. Before he could come any closer she pulled away as quickly as she could. Wiping the tears from her face she couldn't believe what she had just seen. She didn't know what had happened prior to her walking up but he had kissed that skank, that she had seen clearly.

Pulling a duffle bag out from the back of the closet she quickly threw clothes and shoes in. Trying to hurry before Happy decided to come home. Calling a cab, she grabbed her work bag with all of her files and went to the living room to wait. She texted her father and told him she didn't want to talk right now and asked him to book her and immediate flight home, she was on her way to the airport. Thankful he didn't call she looked down at the text that just said "Ok."

The cab honked outside, jolting her out of her thoughts. Leaving her keys sitting on the table, she grabbed her bags and walked outside. Letting the old guy take her duffle bag and put it in the trunk, she slid into the back seat.

"Where to miss?" He asked, pulling away from the curb.

"Airport please."

.


	19. Chapter 19

Opening the door to their house Happy expected to find Alessia. Her car was still in the driveway, the lights were on, and the security system was disabled. Walking into the back room, she wasn't there. Noticing the closet open he walked over and saw one of her duffle bags was gone along with some of her clothes and shoes. A sick feeling started to rise in his stomach. Walking out to the living room he sat down on the couch, reaching over to pull her keys off the table. He held them in his hand as he realized she was gone. _Fuck_ he thought. She had run away before he could explain what she had seen. Ima had been giving Kozik head and when he had finished with her she had slid across the floor towards him, thinking he would want her next. When he didn't respond to her touch she had stood up and kissed him. Fisting her hair he had kissed her for a second before pulling her away, telling her she better get away before his old lady put a bullet in her head. He didn't know what she thought had happened but by the look on her face, she had been broken in his one act. He didn't think the 2 second kiss was that big of a deal at the time, but now he regretted it with every fiber of his being. Closing his eyes he leaned back on the couch, he knew where she had gone. Now it was up to him to decide if he was going to go get her and bring her home or if was going to let her leave him.

Ooooooooooooo

Opening her eyes to the beautiful Miami morning Alessia yawned and got out of bed. Vincent had picked her up from the airport late last night and had taken her to her father. She had explained what happened and what she had seen as her father held her. She didn't know what to do. Even if nothing had happened, the fact that he had kissed that slut was enough.

"What do I do daddy?" She asked.

"Do you want me to have him killed?" He asked her.

"God no!" She pushed away from her father as he laughed heartily.

"Then I suggest you talk to him. I can see that you love him Allie, but you're hurt. Take a few days and call him alright?" He kissed her on the forehead and let her go get ready for bed.

Pulling on a teal sundress she made her way down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Grabbing a bowl and spoon she powered her phone on, heading for some Chex and milk. Pouring some cereal into the bowl and adding milk she debated on if she should call Hap. Pulling a spoonful into her mouth she watched the screen light up as Gemma called.

"Listen Gem I really don't want to talk. Yes, I left. Yes, I am at my father's. No, I don't know if I'm coming back. Once I figure out if I can trust Happy not to stick his tongue into other bitch's mouths, I'll let you know." Alessia said without breathing before she hung up and turned her phone back off. It was still too fresh on her mind. Finishing her cereal she grabbed her purse and sandals and took her father's Rolls Royce towards the shopping district.

Oooooooooooo

2 weeks into her stay Alessia needed to decide if she was going back. She had run out of vacation time at work and if she didn't decide soon she would be out of a job. Sipping her glass of water she felt a wave of nausea rush her. Running to the bathroom she heaved. Wiping her mouth she wondered if she had gotten too much sun the day before. She had felt so sick all damn morning. Flushing the toilet and washing her hands she opened the door and she walked past her father's maid Alice.

"Oh baby, you no look good." The little Spanish woman said to her, reaching up to feel her forehead. "You need rest."

"I'll be fine Alice. I have a meeting today that I can't miss." She mumbled, referring to the potential position she was going for at the hospital near her father's place. "Thank you though."

Alessia picked out her most professional looking pant suit and pinned her hair up. Grabbing her work bag and purse she made her way to her father's car and drove over to the hospital her head pounding the whole way. Starting to feel dizzy, she took a couple of deep breaths, she really didn't need this shit right now. Opening the door to the main offices she was about to greet the secretary when her sight went fuzzy and she dropped to the floor.

She woke up to the beeping of the monitors, feeling a strong hand holding hers. Opening her eyes, she almost expected it to be Happy. Her father, seeing her eye's open, stood up and kissed her forehead.

"You had me so worried Allie." He said, still holding her hand.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You were walking into the office her when you passed out." She groaned, remembering pushing open the glass doors.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant Allie?" Her dad's sudden question shocked her.

"I'm not pregnant." She said, more to convince herself than anything. "I'm not pregnant." But as she thought about it more she realized she hadn't had her period in a while. Her eyes widened, she had chalked that and some of the morning sickness on work stress. She had been so busy with patients lately. Feeling a tear slowly roll down her cheek her father wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry. She was pregnant and didn't know what to do.

She was released from the hospital a few hours later, being told to drink lots of water. Holding the ultrasound pictures in her hand, they had told her that she was almost 4 months along and had congratulated her. While being discharged she made the decision to go back to Charming. Realizing that her emotions had gotten the better of her, more than likely from the pregnancy, she needed to let Happy explain what happened. Deep down she knew that she had overreacted though and she needed to make this right. Not just for them, but for the baby growing inside her. She smiled, putting her hand across her stomach as her father drove her back to the house. She quickly packed her things, letting her father book her a flight. Turning on her phone she called Gemma.

"Gonna hang up on me again?" Gemma asked her grumpily.

"Not this time. I need you to do something for me Gem. I'll be home in a few hours, make sure Happy is at the house. Okay?"

"Shouldn't be too hard. He spends most of his time there." Gem told her.

"Ok. Well, just let him know I'm on my way home." She smiled into the phone.

"Why are you so chipper?"

"I'll tell you later Ma. See you soon." She told her before hanging up.

Oooooooooo

Happy stood at the counter of the jewelry store. Gemma had called him earlier to let him know that Alessia was on a plane and wanted him home when she got there. He needed to tell her what had happened and apologize, he needed to tell her that she was the only woman for him, he needed to make her his in every way. Looking up at the scared clerk, who was obviously waiting for Happy to rob him, he pointed to a large princess cut diamond ring.

"That one. I think she'll like that one."

He spent the next few hours cleaning up their house and trying to figure out how this would play out. He was sitting with a beer in his hand at the kitchen table when he heard the front door open and someone disarm the alarm. Sitting the beer down he got up and walked out to the living room to meet her. Thinking she was going to be angry he was surprised to see her smiling.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." Alessia said, dropping her bags and walking over to him, letting him wrap his arms around her. "I'm sorry I left. I should have let you explain."

"It's alright, it was all my fault. But I want you to know that nothing happened, she was trying hard and I told her to move along otherwise my old lady would put a bullet in her head." He said, looking into her eyes with a pleading look. "I would never hurt you Allie." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead before pulling her close not wanting to let her go.

She breathed a sigh of relief. It made her feel good hearing him say that to her. Pushing him away and hearing him grumble she put her finger up meaning to give her a second. Walking over to her duffle bag she unzipped the side pocket and pulled out a small white envelope. She stood up and smiled as she walked back offering it to him. _Here we go, fingers crossed_ she told herself nervously, hoping he would be happy like she was.

"Well now that that's cleared up we should probably start the usual parental arguments about the baby's name." Alessia said, watching him tense up and grab the envelope from her hands. Ripping it open he pulled out the ultrasound pictures, his hand moving over his mouth as he took in what he was seeing.

"Is this a joke?" He finally asked.

"Nope. Found out while I was in Miami. Seems as though I'm about 4 months along." She chuckled to herself, as she walked towards the kitchen, leaving him stand there shocked. Opening the fridge she grabbed a bottle of water and a tub of strawberries. Sitting down at the table she waited for him to come in.

"You plan on keeping it?" His voice asked behind her.

"You're kidding me right? I don't know about you Hap, but I plan on keeping it. It's mine, I helped make it." She said, eating a strawberry and rubbing her belly.

"Alright then." He paused. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" He yelled out, picking her up out of the chair and swinging her around. "I need to call my mom. I have to call the guys." He started mumbling through a list in his head as she placed her finger over his lips stopping him.

"Right now all you need to do is help me into the bedroom and out of these clothes." She said. "Dad."

Oooooooooooooooo

The next morning they had gotten up and gotten ready for Sunday breakfast at the clubhouse. She didn't know exactly how she was going to tell everyone but she was excited to see their faces. The Tacoma Killer was about to become a father. She put on a pale pink halter dress and flip flops. He had helped her into the car and shut the door for her before jumping in on his side. They drove to TM smiling the whole way. Gripping his hand as they walked into the clubhouse, she said her hello's to some of the member's wives as Happy suddenly pulled her into the middle of the room.

"Hey, shut the fuck up!" Happy yelled, gathering everyone's attention. "Got some shit to say." He grinned at her before turning back to face the waiting crowd. "Seems as though Alessia and I will be welcoming a family member into the world here in about 5 months." He squeezed her hand as the crowd began to cheer. Raising his hand to silence them he looked dead into Alessia's eyes before dropping down to one knee, making the entire room gasp. "And I really want to do things the right way. Marry me?" He asked gruffly, pulling the ring out of his pocket.

"Oh my God."

.


	20. Chapter 20

Happy waited, bent down on one knee, ring in one hand and Alessia's left hand in his other. All he wanted was to hear her say yes. Looking up into her eyes he could see her answer.

"Yes. Oh my god yes." She yelled, letting him slide the ring on her slender finger as they were suddenly surrounded by people cheering. Alessia was ecstatic, pulling Happy into her arms as he stood up, she started kissing him passionately. She was pregnant and engaged by a man they called the Tacoma Killer. Alessia loved it.

Letting her go Happy let Gemma, Tia, and a very much starting to show Susan take Alessia from him to look at her ring and ask her questions. He turned to Clay who shook his hand and congratulated him, followed by Jax and then Bobby. Seeing Opie in the corner looking pissed only made Happy smile more, she was his now. They were getting married and his child was growing inside her. Opie couldn't do shit.

She waited for the breakfast to finish, everyone heading out to their cars. They had all come to congratulate her and hug her. Telling her she was a lucky girl. Looking at Happy she smiled before stepping outside to call her father with the good news. Standing on the side of the building, waiting for her father to answer, she watched a silver car roll into TM. Hearing it go to voicemail she hung up and watched the car park, not thinking anything of it. Pocketing her phone she was about to start walking back for the club door when she watched Ima get out of the car. Stopping and turning, she walked right to her as she blonde put her hand on her hip.

"No one invited you here bitch. Family only, so that excludes the club cumrags." Alessia spat at her, crossing her arms. "I suggest you and your fake fucking tits get back in the car before I have someone help you."

"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are? You left bitch, remember?" Ima said, taking her hand off her hip to walk right up into Alessia's face. "Who do you think's been in his bed while you were gone, making sure his needs were taken care of? Me honey. Why do you run along back to daddy's house ok?" She finished, stepping back to watch Alessia as her face dropped.

Feeling the rage take over, Alessia started to reach her hand out to slap the whore. Before it could make contact she watched Ima reach into her purse and pull a small silver gun. Noting the little pink and white cartoon cat faces on it, she dropped her hand and began to laugh.

"Is that a fucking Hello Kitty pistol?" Alessia began to laugh harder, not being able to contain it, she raised her left hand over her mouth to try and stifle it. She laughed looking at Ima stand there in her white heels, white short shorts, light blue tube top, and shiny blue jacket as she held this small Hello Kitty plastered pistol. Was she trying to look menacing? Out of nowhere Ima stepped forward, pointing the gun right into her face, making her instantly stop laughing. Ima was looking at the beautiful ring on her finger. "Oh you like? Happy asked me to marry him this morning."

Letting go of the pistol with one hand, she closed the small gap between them, and drove her fist straight into Alessia's lower abdomen. "We'll see for how long bitch. He wants me." She said, straightening herself as she watched the dark haired woman clutched her stomach and fall to the ground. Kicking her heel out as Alessia rolled to get up, she kicked her hard in the stomach, making her fall again. "And for reference, I like Hello Kitty, bitch. This isn't over."

Ooooooooo

Gemma walked out of the club with some of her dishes, going to put them in the back of her car as she noticed a silver car speeding out of the lot. Taking a few steps forward the dishes fell from her hands as she saw Alessia trying to stand up, blood starting to slowly soak her lower dress.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed over her shoulder as she took off running towards Alessia. Pulling her into her arms, letting her collapse as she grabbed her stomach, watching the trickle of blood down her inner thigh. "What the fuck happened Allie?"

"Ima. She pulled a fucking gun on me then punched me in the stomach." She cried.

"That fucking gash." Gemma spat, lifting one of Alessia's arms around her shoulder to help her walk. Seeing Filthy Phil standing at the door Gemma shouted out, "Don't just stand there! Open the fucking door you fat fuck. Go find Tara."

"When I tried to get up she kicked me in the stomach Gem, hard." Alessia looked up at her as Phil quickly opened the door for them, helping Gemma move Alessia, before running to the back hallway. Making sure she was sat down on the loveseat by the pool table comfortably, Gemma left her and ran to the guys meeting room. Crashing through the doors, they all turned to her, they had been mid-church.

"Not now Gem." Clay boomed angrily, taking a puff of a cigar.

"Actually right now Clay." Gemma said angrily. "That fucking blonde gash just paid a visit to Alessia." She said, hearing Phil and Tara come running from the back hall. "Bitch got her pretty good." She said before watching them all jump to their feet and turning to Happy. "She's bleeding pretty bad."

Alessia's scream interrupted them. Running out into the bar they all sucked in their breath at the sight before them. Tara was cradling a sobbing Alessia as blood soaked her lower half. Looking up into Happy's worried eyes as he ran forward, followed by the rest of the club, Tara shook her head negatively.

"We need to get her into St. Thomas. Now." Tara said, letting Happy scoop Alessia up. He ran through the bar and out of the front door, the club fast on his heels. Laying her crying body in the back of Tara's car, he closed the door and turned to Tara.

"Watch her." He said, rage boiling. He turned, not hearing a word being said to him as he climbed onto to his bike. He was going to kill that fucking blonde whore. Pulling on his helmet, he watched Tara's car pull out followed by Gemma's. Starting it up he watched the rest of the club climb on their bikes nodding at him. They would go to the hospital and watch over her while he handled business.

ooooooooo

Stopping at the stop sign by the studio, he saw Jax and Opie pull up beside him. Giving him a look, Jax pulled forward and headed for the parking lot. He stared at Opie. A look went between them, saying that they would work together on this before they started forward to join Jax. Parking his bike Happy saw a group of scantily clad women smoking by the back door. His eyes locked on Ima. Quickly getting off his bike, followed by Opie and Jax, he made his way to her.

"Baby, you didn't have to come see me at work." She said huskily as she wrapped her arms around him. Making sure that Opie and Jax had made the other girls go inside and had blocked the door, Happy looked down at her.

"You want to pull a gun on my pregnant fiancé?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear. He grabbed a handful of her blonde hair, pulling her away from him. "You want to assault my pregnant fiancé?" He spat, throwing her face first to the ground. "You obviously want to die." He said, pulling his gun from its holster. Before he could pull the trigger, Jax stepped in the way.

"This isn't what we do Hap." Jax said, grabbing the front of the gun and lowering it.

"She killed my unborn child Jax!" He screamed.

"We don't know that yet Hap!" He yelled back.

"Did you see all the fucking blood Jax! Aint no way." He tried to pull his gun back up.

"Step back Hap. You need to think."

Growling, he lowered the gun, Feeling every muscle in his body tense, he looked down at the crying blonde on the ground who was holding her face. He wanted to kill this fucking whore.

"Run." Was all he said before turn turning and walking to his bike. Trying not to let himself go back and plug a few rounds into the bitch's skull, he holstered his weapon and climbed on his bike.

"You better hope he never finds you. Get the fuck out of this town, whore." Jax spat, nodding to Opie that it was over and that they could leave. He could see that Opie wanted to strangle the bitch. "Let's go Opie."

Walking back to their bikes Jax noticed that Happy was already gone. Sighing, he turned to Opie, seeing the hurt in his best friend's eyes. They were all angry at what had happened to Alessia, but Opie was taking it almost as hard as Happy.

"You going to tell me what's up?" Jax asked, securing his helmet.

"Just angry like you brother." He replied, lowering his sunglasses and putting on his helmet.

"Cut the shit Ope. I've known you too long and can tell when something aint right." Jax told him, starting up his bike. "Let me know when you want to talk. I'm heading over St. Thomas to check on Allie."

Opie watched him take off, knowing that Jax wouldn't let this go. Starting up his bike, he began the short journey to the hospital. Driving up the street he thought about Alessia. He had never truly gotten over her leaving and was damn sure not ok with her relationship with Happy. After Donna left, he had a lot more time to think about that and think about a way to win her back. He had to admit, his heart had sank that morning when he watched Happy propose to her. He had seen his chance slip away with her one word of "yes'. He didn't know what to do now. He knew she was going to need some time after today to get right and knew he would be right there if she needed him. Pulling into St. Thomas, Opie tried to prepare himself for the news that he knew was coming. Sighing, he walked through the sliding glass doors.

.


	21. Chapter 21

"Is the baby ok?" Alessia asked groggily. She had been so distraught the nurses had put her under. Opening her eyes now she focused on the hospital room around her. Deep inside she really already knew the answer to that question. She had seen the amount of blood and felt the cramps.

"No, I'm very sorry Allie." Tara said to her, standing over her to hold her hand. "You lost the baby." She said, watching Alessia begin to slowly cry, she took a deep breath and continued. "We did an ultrasound when you got here. The force of the kick ruptured your uterine wall, that's why there was so much blood. They uh, they did an emergency evacuation after I couldn't locate a heartbeat and while they were in there they gave you a couple of stitches to fix the rupture. I'm really sorry Allie." Tara finished.

"Alright." Alessia said weakly, looking down at her hands as the tears slowed.

 _What's done is done,_ she sadly thought about her father's words to her before she had come home, _Demario's don't freeze. Demario's pick things up and keep going. You are my daughter and you will make it through anything that tries to stop you Alessia._

"Where's Happy?" She asked Tara before she could completely leave the room.

"He left right before you woke up."

"Okay. If you see him, let him know I'm awake." Alessia told her, closing her eyes as she heard the door shut. Rolling over she saw her phone on the table next to her. Picking it up she noticed a small smear if blood still along the side. Someone had taken it out of the pocket of her dress and tried their best to clean it. Searching through her contacts she found her father's number and called him.

"You're awake?" His strong voice asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Who called you?" She snapped.

"Mr. Lowman." Hades told her. "He let me know what happened. Don't worry baby, I already have someone taking care of the problem." His harsh voice lowered. "Do you want me to come out there?"

"No daddy. I'll be fine. We move forward." Alessia said, smiling. "I'll grieve, but then I'll be fine. And please don't do what I think you're doing when you say you're having someone take care of the problem."

"It's out of your hands Allie. You are my daughter, my only child and I am going to do what I have to in order to protect you." He bellowed at her.

"Okay, alright, I get it. I love you dad." Alessia said. She didn't want to argue with him anymore, she just wanted to get off the phone. Happy had told him everything so there was really no point for her to tell him again.

"I love you too Allie. Call me later and let me know how you are doing. Also, tell your fiancé hello for me." He said, laughing as he heard her gasp. "Yes he told me about that too."

"Alright daddy, I will tell him okay. Bye!" Alessia said, looking up as Happy walked in. "You told my father we were engaged?" She yelled, wincing from her tenderness.

"Well we are. Plus he asked what you were doing when the shit went down. I told him that we were celebrating our engagement. Why are you so upset?"

"Ima told me Happy." Alessia looked up into his eyes. "She told me about how she was with you while I was in Miami."

"That's bullshit Alessia. You want to know what I was doing while you were gone? I barely left our fucking house." His voice started to raise. "I sat in our house debating on if I should go get your ass. I kept hoping you would just suddenly walk through the front fucking door Allie! Ask anyone! Ima fucking lied to you." He finished, watching as she bit her lip.

She thought back to her conversation with Gemma and remembered how she had told her that Happy barely left their house, confirming what he was saying. How could she have been so fucking stupid.

"I'm sorry Hap, I just.." She tried to say before her eyes welled with tears. "I don't know why I believed her. I should have known better."

Walking over to her Happy climbing into the hospital bed with her. Wrapping his arms around her he held her. Happy knew she was hurting, she had just lost a baby, his baby. He was hurting to. Happy had never had something like this happen to him. Sure a few croweaters had tried to say they were knocked up by him, but he was smart. He had never rode a bitch before without a rubber. Not until Alessia at least. She made him crazy. He couldn't think when she was with him like that, all he could think of was being inside her and hearing her call his name.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Happy laughed, giving her a squeeze.

"I'm fine Hap." Alessia breathed.

Ooooooooooo

"Finally!"

Alessia looked up as she entered the clubhouse. She was finally off bed rest and to be honest, it felt great. Being laid up in bed for the last two weeks had almost killed her, she needed to get out. When Gemma had called her and let her know that they were holding a party for the guys since they were coming back from Tacoma, Alessia hadn't really wanted to go at first. But the longer she had thought about it, she knew it was needed. If she was going to continue moving forward she needed to take this step back into normalcy. Before she left she had looked in her floor length mirror and sighed. She was in a slender blue dress that clung to every curve and stopped at the knee. The back, shoulders and sleeves were made of a thin lace, showing off just enough skin. Her blue, open toed strappy heels pushed her calf muscles and ass up just right. Holding her blue and silver clutch she had tucked her beautifully curled hair behind her ear and grabbed her keys, leaving for TM.

"Yes. I'm finally here Gem." Alessia told the woman, as every head in the club turned to look at her. Gemma pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek before turning and pulling Alessia with her.

"Let's get a drink." Gemma said.

They spent the next few hours drinking, waiting for the boys to get back from their run. Shit had gone down out in Tacoma and they had been there for the last week and half instead of the few days like they had planned. She was curious to how Happy was going to react to seeing her out of the bed. Alessia had neglected to tell him they had released her from her bed rest. Hearing the motorcycles roll up, she grabbed her Jack and coke and headed out to meet them. Standing next to Gemma she waited for them to park their bikes. As soon as Happy had set his helmet down and stood up she started walking to him, seeing his eyes run up and down her body.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Happy asked, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a kiss.

"I'm all healed up, ready for the world." She said, knowing she was slightly drunk. She was on her third Jack and coke of the night. Trailing her finger down his kutt she felt the worn leather beneath it. Moving her finger above his navel she eyed him hungrily before slowly dropping her hand to grab him by the belt.

"All healed up huh?" He huskily said, looking around before picking her up. Throwing her over his shoulder, ignoring the hoots and hollers, he walked into the club. He didn't stop until he was at his old dorm, opening it and walking in. Grabbing a handful of her ass, he kicked his boots off.

"Put me down Happy!" Alessia protested, laughing as she swatted at his ass. He finally let her slide down the front of his hard body to her feet and taking the glass from her hand and finishing it before sitting it on the desk. Taking a step back from him, she turned around and lifted her hair, letting him unzip the back of her dress slowly. Feeling the material fall around her to the ground, she bent over and undid her heels before kicking them off and standing back up. She knew he was staring at her bare chest. Because the back of the dress was lace she had opted not to wear one, letting her perky breasts hold their own.

Walking over to her and getting on his knees he kissed just below her navel, running his hands up her thighs to remove her thin blue panties. Using one hand he lifted her thigh over his shoulder then grabbed her ass towards him as he buried his face into her hot center. Feeling her hands grab his head he heard her moan out his name. Her legs began to shake uncontrollably. Stopping his relentless lapping after a few more minutes, he dropped her leg and stood up, undoing his pants. Pulling off his kutt he threw in over the chair followed by his shirt. Lifting her around him, legs over his forearms and his hands cupping under her arms she hels her arms around his neck. He didn't wait. Thrusting himself into her, she threw her head back and cried out. Happy stood there, pounding into her and listening to her cry out his name. Walking over to the bed he laid down on top of her.

"Please Hap." Alessia cried out. "Oh god I'm so close."

She heard him growl as he started moving in and out of her again. Feeling herself begin to tighten she dug her fingernails into his back and closed her eyes.

"Look at me." Happy snapped. Opening her eyes she looked into his, feeling herself spill over the edge. "That's right baby."

Biting into his shoulder to stifle her cry she felt him thrust one last time and a warm liquid start to seep out of her. Breathing heavy, she looked into Happy's eyes.

"Yea, I'd say you're healed." He rasped, rolling off of her to grab his clothes. "Get dressed. Now that you're better there's something I want to do."

Alessia quickly dressed, stopping off in the bathroom to clean herself up. Following him out into the club she watched as he nodded to a scary tattooed blonde lady who looked like a pit bull, who immediately walked out of the bar. Wondering who she was she felt Happy pull her towards a door behind the bar. She had never been back here and as he turned the light on she knew why. A black tattoo chair was bolted to the floor in the middle, surrounded by supplies. That's when it hit her. She had heard some of the women talk about getting their men's crows put on. She hadn't fully understood what that ment until now.

"Is this for you or for me? Cause I've been drinking." Alessia said, knowing that she was sober after their sexcapade, but hoping he hadn't noticed.

"I'm pretty sure I fucked you sober." He laughed into her ear as the thick blonde came in and stared setting up. Reaching into the pocket of his kutt he pulled out a small piece of paper to show her. It was the head of a crow with her blue and silver eyes. In it's mouth it help her grandmothers cross necklace. A delicate lace boarder surrounding it she finally noticed the HL on the bottom, woven into the bottom of the lace design.

"I love it." Alessia said. "And I know right where I want it." He helped her unzip the back of her dress as the tattoo artist made the stencil. Cupping one breast in each hand she sat down in the chair, her dress bunch around her hips and leaned back as Happy eyed her curiously.

"Alright. Where are we putting this today?" The woman asked, pulling over her equipment.

"Right here." Alessia said, slightly pulling her breasts apart and using one finger to point at the area above where her breasts met. She smiled as she watched Happy's eyes bulge.

It had taken almost 3 and a half hours for the tattoo to be finished. By the time they were done, Happy helping her to zip up, most of the party had gone home. They walked out of the back room hand in hand and smiling at each other as they looked up to see Tig furiously pounding into an Asian girl bent over the pool table who looked to be screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Shut the fuck up for a minute bitch." Tig said, reaching down to cup both his hands around her mouth as he continued to pound into her. "Did she do it?"

"Yea, she did." Happy said, his eyes not leaving Alessia's as he pointed to the upper middle of her breasts where her cleavage formed. She looked up at Tig and blushed.

"Nice. Care to show me? Maybe you could join in?" He winked at Alessia, letting her know he was fucking with Happy who immediately stiffened.

"Keep talking Tig and I'll come over and slit your eyes so you'll match that bitch."

"Knock it off Hap." Alessia slapped his chest. "He's just kidding." She grabbed his hand before he could say anything else and pulled him to the door. "Let's go home. I feel dirty in more ways than one. Help me scrub up?" She pouted her lips at him. He didn't say a word as he quickly grabbed the keys out of her hand, taking the lead and pulling her to her car. Waiting for him to get in and pull out of the lot, she reached her hand over to his lap and grabbed him.

"You're going to make me crash Allie." He groaned. Starting to rub him faster, feeling him grow hard as she did so, she moved closer, nibbling his ear. She continued her wicked torture until Happy couldn't take it any longer. "That's it."

By this time were only a few blocks from home when Happy suddenly pulled over under a low hanging tree. Unbuckling himself he leaned over and unbuckled her before swiftly pulling her into his lap.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, feeling him reach between them to unzip his jeans.

"Showing you what I do to little girls who want to tease me." Happy growled before using one finger to move her panties and shove himself into her.

"Oh fuck."

Moving the seat back a little, Happy gripped her hips and began rocking her into him, taking care not to hit the horn with her ass. She threw her hips in rhythm with him and rode him for what seemed like hours before feeling herself finally start to clamp up.

Grabbing a fistful of her hair and kissing her hard Happy pressed into her, feeling her pussy tighten around him. He growled. He wasn't done yet, by far. Letting her climb off of him as she giggled, knowing he hadn't gotten off. He watched as she buckled back up and he forced his still hard dick back into his pants angrily. Putting the car into drive he started driving again.

"When we get home you are so dead."

.


	22. Chapter 22

"It's almost 3 in the morning Happy and my vagina hurts." Alessia groaned. Happy hadn't stopped since the front door had closed. The living room. The hallway. The shower. Now they were in bed, Happy riding her from behind. "Please." She begged. He quicken his pace to meet her on her next closing in climax.

Pulling out of her he threw himself on the bed next to her, completely spent. He felt her curl up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, nuzzling his face into the top of her head.

"Gemma's taking me out of town later today." She mumbled tiredly into his chest.

"Why?"

"Dress shopping." She smiled against him.

Knowing that shit with the Mayans wasn't good he didn't like the idea of her being out in their potential territory. He had almost lost her so many times and he wasn't willing to let it happen again.

"Take Phil with you." He grumbled.

"Hap-"

"Don't argue with me. It's not up for debate. Now go to sleep." He snapped, letting himself get comfortable.

Ooooooooooo

"Oh my god, you look beautiful." Gemma said from her seat at the bridal shop. Phil was sitting in a small white chair in the corner, looking completely uncomfortable and out of place in the white room. Alessia walked up to the mirrors in front of her and gasped. She really did look beautiful. She had tried on at least 30 dresses already and was about to give up when the consultant had pulled this dress out. Because it was a deep red color and untraditional, the lady hadn't considered it an option. It was a beautiful halter piece that hugged to her hips then flowed out in soft flowing ruffles to the floor. The consultant had pulled out a set of red silk elbow length gloves and pulling her hair up into a classy bun, turned her to the mirror.

"This is it. This is the one." She breathed, feeling an overwhelming sense of right. This was the dress she wanted Happy to see her in. Turning to Gemma, who was wiping a tear away, she smiled big to the consultant. "This is the dress."

"Oooh goody! I'll go grab our seamstress for any alterations you may need." She beamed before taking off.

"Happy is going to lose it seeing you in this." Gemma said, standing up and walking over to her. "You look so much like your mother." She said, moving a stray hair out of her face. "Things may have been shit with her but I know she would have loved to see this." She told her.

"Thanks Gem." Alessia said, turning to the little old lady who had entered the room. "Let's finish this up, I'm starving."

"Doesn't look like it will take too long Miss. Almost like this dress was made specifically for you."

Oooooooooooooo

They were sitting out on a patio of the bistro they had chosen when she noticed the men on bikes watching them.

"Where's Phil?" Alessia asked quietly.

"Bathroom. Why?" Gemma asked her, setting her fork down and tensing as Alessia watched over her shoulder.

"We need to get up and go Gemma. Call Clay once we are inside, I'll pay. There are about five Mexican bikers half a block up watching us." She told Gemma, wiping her mouth on her napkin before setting it on her plate and grabbing her purse to stand up. Gemma quickly followed, pulling out her phone as soon as they were inside. Alessia walked up to the register and paid, watching Gemma talk quickly into the phone and turn to Phil who walked out of the bathroom.

"How was it?" A young brunette asked her, swiping her Visa.

"Great. Thank you." She replied, nervously watching Phil tense and Gemma hang up. Signing the slip of paper she was handed, she watched them head to the door. Handing the paper and pen back she walked over to join them.

"They are going to meet us on our way back. Clay said to stay on busy streets as we go." Gemma told her, pulling her keys out and opening the door. Walking to Gemma's BMW they tried not to look at the men. Waiting to hear Phil's bike behind them before they pulled out they noticed the 5 men starting their bikes, ready to follow.

"Just drive Gemma." Alessia said as they pulled away and Gemma pulled a gun from her purse. "They won't do anything with so many people around." She tried to calm her.

The men followed them all the way through the town and onto the highway, always staying back a few yards from Phil's bike. Watching through the side mirror, Alessia prayed that the traffic stayed busy. 20 minutes into their drive they spied a group of motorcycles making their way towards them as the traffic suddenly died out. Hoping that this wasn't going to turn south she saw the Sons speed up, flying to them. Feeling a sense of relief, she relaxed into her seat. Looking in the mirror she watched the men stop and turn around as the Sons closed in. Driving a little further, Gemma pulled off onto the side, putting her gun back in her purse and waiting for the Sons join them.

"You ok?" Hap asked, running up to her window.

"I'm fine. Creepy fuckers followed us all the way from the restaurant." She told him. He leaned through the open window to kiss her, seeing the large white garment bag hanging in the back seat.

"You find one?" Happy asked, smiling widely.

"Yes I did. Gemma's going to keep it at her place so you can't peek." Alessia said, poking him in the shoulder.

"You know me too well woman. Let's get you guys back to Charming." He smiled, giving her one last kiss before heading back to his bike.

Ooooooooooooo

Time was dwindling down and Alessia had to finish getting ready. She couldn't believe it. Eight months ago she was picking out her dress and worrying about the war with the Mayans. Now here she was getting married and having the Mexican bikers as guests at her wedding. Time seemed to have flown by.

They were in the main building on the reservation, using it as the bridal suite. Throwing her robe off she let Susan help her into her dress. She felt the material slide up her body. Turning herself from the mirror as all of the women in the room held their breaths. Her hair was up in a tight bun with a gold band around her head. She wore her grandmothers cross and several thin gold bracelets on each wrist. Tia had done her makeup, making her look like a Greek goddess with her eyelids deep red and gold. She had opted to go barefoot, she loved the feel of the earth beneath her feet and Tia had demanded she do her toes to match her deep red nails if she was going to do so.

"Here you go sweetheart." Gemma said stepping forward, handing her the rose bouquet she had made. "Added a little something from your mom." She said causing Alessia to look down at it. Tied onto the gold ribbon that held it together she saw her mother's wedding ring. She tried hard not to cry, she hadn't seen this thing since she was a kid.

"Where did you get this?" She asked

"From me." Her father's voice answered from behind her. "You look beautiful Alessia Lynn."

"How did you get this?" She asked, turning around and walking up to him.

"Your mother mailed it to me a few years after she left. Said she couldn't stand to look at it anymore. I held onto it all this time and I never knew why. Then the day Happy told me you guys were getting married it hit me. I was saving it for this day. Your mother was a bitter woman and hard to deal with but I know deep down you wanted her to be here for this." He said effectively causing Alessia to cry.

"No! No tears." Tia suddenly yelled, running over to her with a tissue. "I worked too damn hard on your makeup." She said, dabbing at Alessia's face. The door swung open to reveal Jax and Abel in matching black suits with deep red shirts, Abel holding the pillow with Happy and Alessia's rings.

"Time to go." Jax said. "Everyone's waiting for you darlin."

Wrapping her arm around her father's, she watched as all her bridesmaids, she had chosen Susan, Tia, Megan, and Tara, filed to the door. She had picked out one shouldered long black dresses that fell straight down, knowing it would complement all of their different bodies. Looking up into her father's eyes as he tried not to cry she smiled and nodded.

"Let's do this." She said.

Ooooooooooooo

The sun was beginning to set as she began to walk down the red silk candle lit walkway to the giant redwood tree they had picked out, holding her father's arm and her bouquet, she watched the people stand as the violins began to play. Taking her first steps down the aisle she looked up, seeing Happy for the first time all day. He was standing by the pastor, his best men Tig, Juice, Jax, and Kozik, lined up behind him. He look good in his black suit pants, deep red shirt and kutt.

His breath stopped when he looked up and saw Alessia with her father. In just a few seconds his world stopped and he saw no one but her. She looked fucking beautiful. Biting his lip and looking down at his feet really quick, he looked back up as she made her way to him. Stepping forward he let Hade shake his hand and hug him before handing Alessia's hand into his. He squeezed it. Trying not to kiss her right there, he walked her up to her spot under the tree in front of him. Holding her hand he listened to the pastor speak, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I hear that the couple has written their own vows. Alessia I'll let you go first." He said.

"Happy, I never thought I would end up here with you. I knew from our first meeting that you were going to play a big role in my life. I've been through a lot over the few years and you were there every step of the way. You've protected me and shown me a love like no other. I promise to always love you and cherish my time with you. I promise to take care of you no matter what the circumstance." She said, eyeing him, knowing he knew she ment when club shit happened. She smiled hearing Gemma clear her throat from the front row next to Clay. "And I promise to keep beer in the fridge and be a fine Old Lady." She finished, laughing as Happy smiled. "Your turn."

"I really tried hard to think of some shit to say," He began, causing a few people to laugh and the pastor's jaw to drop. "and it didn't work out too well. I'm not much of a talker. All I got to say is that I love you Alessia. I'll protect you anyway I need to and I'll always take care of you." Stopping and looking over his shoulder at his smiling best men he turned back. "And I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley." He said, some of the Sons joining in then laughing.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss her now." He said, turning to Happy.

Pulling her to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He dipped her down, holding her firmly in his arms listening to the crowd cheer and the violins play. Lifting her back up, he released her from the kiss and leaned his forehead into hers.

"I love you Mrs. Lowman." He said.

"I love you too Mr. Lowman." She smiled, kissing him again.

.


	23. Chapter 23

The party was just getting started when Alessia notice a group of Son's and Mayans make their way off into the trees. Looking up at Happy as they slowly danced she eyed him.

"There better not be club shit going down at my wedding Hap." Alessia told him menacingly as he let her go to go join them. "I'm fucking serious Happy." She said, crossing her arms over her dress.

"Not any of your business Allie." He gruffly said, making his way to the trees, straightening his kutt.

She stood for a second, pissed. Grabbing a drink off the tray from the passing waiter she thought about what to do. Slamming back the shot she grabbed another. Handing the guy the empty shot glasses with a thank you she gathered up her dress and started walking to the tree's where they had all gone. _This is MY fucking wedding day dammit! No one is getting whacked on my damn wedding day!_

Slowly walking through the trees, trying to avoid stepping on sharp rocks and sticks with her bare feet, she made her way to where she heard voices. Stepping into a small clearing she froze as she watched a younger Hispanic male drop to the ground in front of an older one. Seeing the blade in the back of his head she looked up into Happy's angry eyes. Not knowing what had come over her, she stomped over to the men, pissed as hell.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Happy?" She tried not to yell as all the men stared at her, not knowing what to do. Leaning down to the body, she pulled the blade from the back of the man's hand and thrusted it at Clay who was looking at her wide eyed. "Get this shit cleaned up and get your asses back to my wedding." She spat, gathering her dress up and turning. "We'll talk about this one later Happy Eugene Lowman!" She yelled back at him as she made her way back through the trees.

"I thought she was going to fucking stab you esse." Alvarez said to Clay then looking at Happy. "You're Old Lady is fucking scary sometimes man." He laughed.

"That she is. Never been scared of a woman in my life till I got to know her." Happy said.

"We better go before she comes back." Jax said, nodding to the prospects to take care of the bodies.

"Bury this." Clay tossed Phil the knife. "Let's go boys, before she adds another body to clean up."

Ooooooooooooooo

Saying good bye to her father, Alessia jumped into the waiting limo with Happy. The party was ending and it was time to leave for their honeymoon. Her father wouldn't allow anything but the best for her and had shut her down on her idea to just stay in Charming out at the club's cabin. All he would tell them was to pack for 2 weeks and for warm weather and beaches. Before the limo door could close her father leaned in and handed her an envelope with a smile. Opening it she found 2 tickets to the Virgin Islands. Looking up she thanked him as he closed the door.

Stopping at their house to grab their bags and change Happy had pinned her against the bedroom wall. Running his hand down her body he knew they didn't have long. Turning her around he quickly unzipped the back of her wedding dress and let it fall. She had on a sexy red bustier and matching red thong, red garter belt on her right thigh. Picking her up he walked over and threw her on the bed, quickly climbing over her and pulling off her thong. Standing up to take off his clothes he watched her rub her body, watching him. Climbing back into their bed he positioned himself above her and entered her. Making his pace quick and hard, he held her and listened to her moan. It only took a few minutes for them both to cry out in ecstasy.

Grabbing a pair of short white shorts and a red crop top she threw a pair of red chucks on. Grabbing her red and black Aztec print slouchy sweater and pulling on her aviators, she rolled her 2 suitcases out to the patiently waiting limo. Climbing in she waited for Happy as the driver loaded her suitcase into the trunk. He locked the door, now in jeans and a white reaper crew t-shirt and grabbed his large duffle bag from the front step. Climbing in beside her he kissed her cheek.

"You ready?" He asked, closing his door.

"Yes I am. I figured we could talk about your stunt back at the wedding on the way there." She told him, feeling him suck his breath in. "What the fuck was that about?"

Happy looked up at the driver as they rolled down the street. Not wanting him to hear anything, Happy leaned over and flipped the switch to close the black sound proof glass between the driver and the backseats.

"Club business Alessia. Don't bring that shit up again." He growled at her.

"My wedding day." She snapped. "Want to tell me why you were killing someone in the woods?"

"Drop it. I told you its club business."

"No!" Alessia crossed her arms and stared at him.

"What? You aren't going to talk to me till I tell you?" He grinned, knowing she wouldn't last long. "I can play this game a lot longer than you can Allie."

Happy kicked his feet out and put his hands behind his head, leaning back. They didn't speak to each other all the way to the airport. Once on the plane he knew she was going to give in soon. Grabbing his hand as the plane leveled out, she always hated this part, she finally looked over at him.

"Sorry. I get a little jumpy with take offs." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I got you." He squeezed her hand back.

Oooooooooooooooo

Seeing what her father had gotten them for their honeymoon had Alessia grabbing her forehead in distain. Once they had landed another limo had taken them to a dock to board a small boat. They rode out through the small islands for a good 5 hours, it was dark by the time they had gotten there, until the boat made it's way to a small secluded island, a large mainly glass house perched up on a tropical landscape covered hillside. Docking the boat they were helped up the small dock onto a gorgeous white beach and up a short wooden stairway to the back porch of the house.

"Oh my god." She gasped as she opened the door. It was massive. Most of the walls were thick glass, making you feel like you were outside and hovering above the beautiful tropical landscape looking at the crystal blue ocean. "This is too much."

"The fridges are stocked and a maid comes every day to cook and clean. If you need anything or want to go to the mainland just pick up the phone on the kitchen wall, it calls directly to us. At your father's request we made sure to stock the bar and we stopped all boating and overhead traffic to give you the utmost privacy. We will let you guys get settled. Call us if you need us." The captain of the boat told them before giving a small nod and ushering his men to leave, closing the door behind them.

"I had no idea he was going to do this. If I did I would have stopped him." Alessia said, giving happy an apologetic look as he smiled wickedly and grabbed her.

Oooooooooooo

Splashing through the crystal clear water up to the beach, a very naked Alessia was enjoying herself. They had been there for 3 days and hadn't left the island yet, staying in each other's arms having wild passionate sex. When she had woken up this morning she almost had to sneak out of Happy's sleeping grasp, fearing he might wake up and pull her back to bed for more sex. Not bothering to put anything on she had eaten a bowl of cereal in the huge white kitchen then went down to the white sandy beach. A few hours into her play she noticed that dark clouds had started to take over the skies and she thought maybe it was time to go in. Looking up at the deck now, she saw Happy standing in his boxers watching her and felt the first few big drops of rain hit her body.

"Come down here Hap! This is amazing!" She hollered up at him as the down pour started. She laughed and spun around in the calf deep water she was standing in, kicking the water out with her leg.

"You're gonna get struck by lightning or something." He yelled down at her, feeling the water hit the top of his bald head and torso as he walked down the stairs. She looked beautiful standing there in the rain and ocean water, hair plastered to her body and the rain running down that gorgeous body with his crow right in the middle of her chest. Feeling the ocean water finally hit his toes he walked out to her and pulled her into a kiss. The rain picked up and thunder rumbled in the sky. Picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, their kiss never stopping. He carried her all the way up the beach, up the stairs to the deck and inside. Sliding her down to stand he wiped his sandy feet off on the rug and pulled his wet boxers down.

"You look so fucking beautiful like that." Happy rasped, stepping forward to pick her back up as thunder and lightning crashed around them. Taking her into a deep kiss he walked them upstairs to their master bedroom. Laying her down on the massive plush bed he looked into her eyes. "I love you Alessia. You are mine now, do you understand that?" He whispered, letting himself slide into her welcoming body.

"Yes." She moaned. Wrapping her legs around his waist. He couldn't tell if she was answering him or reacting to his thick cock going in and out of her.

"Yes what Alessia?" He groaned out. She was so fucking tight and so fucking wet. Reaching down between them he gently rubbed her soft wet nerve center making her grip him harder.

"Yours" Alessia cried out.

Rocking in and out of her he kept his pace slow and steady. He wanted to love her as long as he could. Listening to her soft whimpers and moans of his name he held her closer.

"I love you Happy." Alessia moaned out, slowly feeling her climax build. Shifting her hips his member started stroking her g-spot. "Oh yes."

Her walls were starting to tighten and he started moving a little faster. Feeling himself start to come his strokes became jerky. When her walls tightened around him he lost it. She bit into his shoulder as he felt his cock jerk and his hot cum spew into her. Rolling off of her and pulling her to his side they laid there listening to the rain and watching the lightning crash through the dark sky until they slowly fell asleep.

.


	24. Chapter 24

As Alessia walked into the clubhouse, Happy's hand in hers, she was greeted by the entire club and their families. Happy wrapped his hands around her waist, smiling into her ear as she looked up to the "Welcome Home" sign. The 2 weeks on their small island had gone by so fast. They had spent most of their time in bed, leaving a few times on boat back to the main land to explore. Alessia and Happy didn't care that people had stared at them, Happy looking quite out of place, all they cared about was eachother.

"Welcome home!" The crowd in front of her screamed at them and cheered. Alessia smiled. Turning around to face Happy, she had been wondering why he made the limo stop here before heading to their house.

"You knew about this?" She giggled, letting him lean down to kiss her. Before he could answer she was surrounded by the girls.

"You look so good!" Susan squealed, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"It's because I'm happy." Alessia beamed, watching the men grab Happy and pull him to the bar for a drink. "I've never been this happy in my life." She felt her eyes start to well up.

"Oh don't cry sweetheart." Gemma told her, pulling her into a hug.

"I just honestly never thought I would be here Gem and with the man I love." She said as Gemma wiped away one of her tears.

She spent the next hour celebrating with what she liked to call her second family. Watching Happy from across the room and smiling as the she watched Jax and Bobby tease him about being married now. Taking her purse, she headed to the bathroom in Hap's old dorm to relieve herself. Closing the door behind her, she made her way to the toilet. After washing her hands she looked into the mirror. Standing in her long white sleeveless hippy dress, her hair up in a bun and her eyes sparkling, she smiled. _You are finally happy Alessia Lynn Lowman._ Turning to the bathroom door that was suddenly opening she grinned as she watched Happy walk in.

"I was just coming back out." Alessia said, walking over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his head down to kiss her. Pulling one of her hands down, she ran it down his chest till she had it on his belt. He growled, dropping his hands to start pulling up at her long dress as he kissed her neck. Wrapping his firm hands around her thighs, he picked her up.

"Happy." She breathed his name as he kissed her collarbone. Sitting her on the sink and pulling her dress above her head he threw it out into the dorm. Happy looked her over. Her white strapless bra, the matching filly panties, and her tan ankle high gladiators. He whistled and unbuckled his belt.

"My wife is hot." Happy said, lowering his pants and boxers. Looping his hand under the sides of her panties, he ripped them down and stepped forward, planting his lips on hers as he growled. Entering her was like entering Heaven. Hearing her whimper into his mouth he started a furious pace. Her legs held firm around his hips as he angled her body perfectly. Feeling her quiver around him he knew he was hitting her just right. Throwing her head back she cried out. Feeling himself start to hit his peak, he picked her up. Taking her to the bed, he sat down with Alessia in his lap and took his shirt off. Moving back till his back was against the headboard he let her get positioned as he grabbed her hips.

Holding on to the baseboard she started grinding against him, rolling her head back as he firmly gripped her hips. She started to feel her body tense. Looking him in the eye she bit her lip and moaned causing him to pound into her. Happy never looked away.

"I love you Alessia." He said, his eyes softening.

"I love you too Happy." She cried out as her climax took her. She threw her head back and cried out, feeling his fingers dig in and his cock start to twitch. Rolling off of him she tried to catch her breath. "We have to get back to the party Happy." Alessia said after a minute. Reaching over to rub his chest, she kissed his cheek. Jumping up out of the bed she went into the bathroom to clean herself up, picking her dress up on the way. Making sure her hair and makeup were ok she felt his heat behind her as he came for his pants. Wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close, he kissed her cheek.

"Meet you out there. Got some club shit to do real fast so hang out till I'm done." He rasped before leaving her alone in the bathroom. Alessia sighed, they just got back and already duty was calling. Haphazardly grabbing her purse, the contents spilt over the ground. Reaching down, her now empty purse in hand, she began to pick up her stuff. Throwing things back in her hand gripped a tampon and she stopped. Finishing, she stood up and leaned back against the counter trying to think of when her last period was. She couldn't.

Oooooooooooooo

Pulling down an unfamiliar road, the limo stopped at a large ranch style house. Trying to take in what was going on the driver opened her door. Looking back at Happy he was smiling. Stepping out, she walked up to the lawn and turned around to face Happy.

"Let's go inside." He said, grabbing a set of keys out of his pocket. Keeping behind him, they walked up to the 2-car garage to a small side door and unlocked it. Walking into the large space her breath caught.

"Why are my car and your truck in here?" Alessia asked, turning to him as he opened the door to the inside of the house and motioned with his head for her to come over. Stepping inside of a large kitchen she started to notice familiar things lining the counters and island center, she kept walking until she stopped in the living room. All her pictures were hung up on the walls, new plushy black furniture, and her plasma tv on the wall. Spinning to look at Happy she felt like she was in a twilight zone.

"What's the hell is going on?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Welcome home." He grinned, walking to the front door to allow the limo driver to start walking their bags in.

"You're kidding right? This is a joke?" She asked.

"Nope. Found this place before the wedding and decided to get it. Now it's officially our place, no old memories just a lot of room to make new ones." He said. "Made the prospects repaint and move things while we were gone." Seeing that she was eyeing the new furniture he chuckled. "That was all Gemma."

"I love it Happy and I love you." She said, crossing the room to throw her arms around him.

Oooooooooooo

"Alright are you ready Alessia?" Susan asked eagerly, nodding to Tia to lower the lights.

"Yea." She said, watching the ultrasound screen. Feeling the push on her pelvic region she took a deep breath, watching as Susan began to search. Gripping her hand tightly Tia started to jump up and down and scream as a distinct heart beat could be heard. Covering her mouth as the tears welled up she watched Susan tear up as she zoned in the fetus. Alessia was in love from the moment the heartbeat sounded, but seeing the baby across the screen solidified it.

"Looks like he or she is roughly four months." Alessia looked at the monitor, making sure everything was alright. While Susan printed the pictures and Tia helped clean her off she rested her arms over her face. She was pregnant again. A mixture of joy and sadness filled her. Finally sitting up she pulled down her shiny green blouse and stood up to tuck it back into her pencil skirt. Picking up her white coat she turned back to her friends.

"When are you going to tell Happy?" Tia asked as Susan handed her the pictures.

"Right now." Alessia said, looking up from the pictures and smiled. Bolting out the door behind them she ran to her office and gathered her things, throwing the pictures in her bag. Picking up her desk phone she called to let her boss know she was leaving early to tell her husband she was pregnant. Thanking the woman on the other end she hung up and ran out of her office, stopping to go back and close it and lock it.

Parking at TM she hopped out of her car, pictures in hand and quickly walked into the garage to find Happy. Spotting him in the back corner, covered in oil and working under the hood of a small blue Nissan she held the pictures behind her back. Hearing a small gasp she turned her head to the doorway of the office. Gemma stood there with her hand over her mouth, she had seen the pictures. Putting her finger over her lips to tell her to be quiet, she turned back around and headed to Happy.

"What are you doing here, thought you had to work till 7?" He asked, standing up to grab a rag out of his back pocket he met her half way and kissed her cheek.

"Figured for such a special occasion I should leave early." Alessa slyly told him.

"Special occasion?" He growled, looking confused. She pulled the pictures out from behind her back and handed them to him. Looking them over the look of his face changed from confusion to jubilation. Not caring about the oil all over him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up. "Are you serious right now?" He screamed out happily, causing the entire garage and lot to stop and look.

"Very serious, dad." She giggled and he kissed her and spun her around. Letting her stand he grabbed her hand and took her out to the middle of the lot. Raising the pictures above his head and turning around for everyone to hear.

"My old lady just told me I'm about to become a father!" He yelled out. Dropping his hand he pulled her to him and kissed her again. "I'm about to become a father." He whispered, cupping her cheeks as he leaned his forehead into hers.

"You're about to become a father." Alessia said as she watched a tear slide down his face.

.


	25. Chapter 25

"My water just broke." Alessia mumbled out, stunned as she looked down to the dark floor in the clubhouse at the pooling of water that had just unceremoniously came splashing from between her legs. The room seemed to freeze around her. Looking back up, gripping her pale green festival dress, she watched as Juice, Tig, and Bobby stood frozen in their place by the pool table, staring at her.

"Well don't just stand there!" Gemma cried out, jumping off of her barstool and running over to Alessia. "Juice, go get the car!"

Alessia was about to laugh seeing Juice stumble as he ran off when a pain wretched through her abdomen. Gripping her swollen belly she shut her eyes tight and tried to breathe. _Shit! I knew they said these contractions would hurt but DAMN_ she thought as Gemma wrapped her arm around her and ushered her towards the clubhouse door. Once she was placed tenderly into Gemma's SUV Alessia pulled her phone from the pocket of her dress and dialed that familiar number.

"Not now Allie!" Happy snapped on the other line. "I'm busy!"

"Yeah well your kid is busy trying to rip its way out of me." Alessia snapped back, gritting her teeth as another contraction rocked her. They had decided not to learn the sex when they had went in for her 5 month ultrasound, wanting it to be a surprise. Taking a few deep breaths as Gemma sped them through the dark streets of Charming Alessia tried to get through the pain. "This is happening with or without you Happy Lowman!" She seethed before hanging up the phone, she didn't need his bad mood right now.

By the time they had pulled into St. Thomas Alessia was really feeling the pain. The waves of it that gripped her body made her want to scream out. The tears were welling in her eyes by the time she was placed into a room and hooked up to the monitors. By the time the on call got there her contractions had increased and were coming every few minutes. Happy still hadn't showed.

"Where's Dr. Negrete?" Alessia asked as the old raisin that was Dr. Miller gloved his hands after washing them.

"She had a family emergency back home and had to leave unexpectedly. I'll be delivering your baby." He croaked out as he shuffled his way to her. Checking her cervix he gasped. "You are almost fully dilated. Looks like the baby is ready to come out soon." Turning to the nurses he started instructing them to gather what he needed and left to quickly change into scrubs. Alessia looked over to Gemma who was holding her hand and gave her a sad look.

"He's not going to make it is he?" She asked, feeling another contraction start up. Gemma gripped her hand hard and was about to talk when a deep voice enveloped the room.

"Like I'd miss this." Happy boomed out as he made his way to the side of her bed. Grabbing her hand he leaned across her and kissed her sweaty forehead. "How you doing?"

He didn't get a reply as she gripped his hand hard at the contraction. Gritting his teeth he started to panic seeing her in such pain. Happy was about to shout for the nurses when the room was stormed in preparation for the delivery. He didn't have time to say anything as they started positioning trays of tools and small blankets while the doctor moved himself into position. He couldn't move as he heard the doctor telling Alessia to push.

She felt like her body was being ripped open as she pushed down with everything she had. Holding both Gemma and Happy's hands she screamed out as she felt their child trying to enter the world. Letting up and leaning back she took deep heavy breaths trying to focus, the pain reaching into a new level as she felt her body tense again.

"Push, push, push." She faintly heard the doctor tell her as the need to push was already taking over her again. Pushing down again she heard Gemma telling her she was doing good and too keep pushing. Feeling like she couldn't do it anymore she fell back, crying at the pain that ripped through her. Feeling someone's hands on her face she opened her eyes and looked into the dark eyes of Happy, focusing.

"You got this Allie. Our kids almost here, I can see the head." He told her, his eyes sparkling with pride as he kiss her forehead hard and gripped her hand. It was all that it took. As the next contraction hit she gathered everything she had left and starting pushing down as hard as she could. It felt like she was going to pass out as she watched her and Happy's child start to come out of her.

"Alright the heads out! Take a breath Alessia. Look at that, a full head of hair." Dr. Miller told her as she tried to catch her breath. "Okay, give me another good push now."

Leaning her body back up she pushed as hard as she could, feeling like death was soon to take her as the pain crushed her mind. Looking down she watched as she pushed her beautiful child into the world.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Olivia Michelle Lowman was born at 10:21pm. 6lbs and 5 ounces." Happy told the waiting room full of bikers proudly holding the small pink bundle in his tattooed arms. The room erupted in cheers as they made their way to him, taking in the beautiful dark haired baby girl that Happy held so closely.

"Looks just like the both of you. Has your glare though that's for sure." Jax told Happy, clapping him firmly on the shoulder.

"Got Allie's face though." Clay grinned at Happy with a knowing look. "Better lock her up till she's 18." He laughed deeply.

Happy didn't respond, he just looked down at his beautiful daughter. She was his world. Alessia had done an amazing job, their daughter was just perfect. Allowing the men to congratulate him he waited till the last man had said their piece then headed back to Alessia's room.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks later Alessia and Happy were adjusting to life being new parents. Olivia seemed to be the perfect baby. She hardly cried and almost always slept through the night and was just an all-around happy baby. Dressing her in a black and pink reaper onesie, a pink frilly skirt, and little pink sandals Alessia tickled under her daughter's chubby little chin.

"Time to go welcome daddy home." She cooed to her giggling daughter as she gently placed a pink band with a black flower around her little head. Happy had been on a run for the last week and was going to be at the club soon. Donning her black sandals and putting Olivia in her car seat she grabbed the baby bag and her keys before lifting up Olivia and walking out the door into the garage. After making sure Olivia was secure in the back she hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. Backing out of the garage Alessia used the garage remote attached to her visor to close it before pulling away.

It didn't take long before she was pulling into the TM lot and parking amongst the other cars of families and friends. As soon as she had parked and started getting Olivia out she found herself by the women of the club. This was the first time she had brought her daughter to the clubhouse and from what Gemma had told her the night before, everyone was waiting to see her.

"Oh she's so adorable!"

"Look at those cheeks!"

"Soo cute!"

Alessia was thankful to hear the distant rumble of motorcycles, thanking the women as she made her way to the picnic table by the clubhouse door. Setting the car seat down she unstrapped Olivia and lifted her out as the rumble drew closer.

"Daddy's home." She whispered to the sleeping baby in her arms as she watched the first bikes start pulling into TM. Making sure she carefully held her palms over Olivia's ears to shield some of the sound she smiled seeing that her daughter hadn't even flinched. Seeing Happy pull in made her smile even bigger as she watched him park his bike with the others and pull off his helmet. He bee lined straight to her and kissed her deeply, cupping her face.

"I missed you." He rasped, pulling back. "And I missed you too baby girl." He said, letting Alessia move a sleeping Olivia into his arms. "Let's go home."

"Don't you want to stay for the party?" Alessia asked, somewhat stunned.

"Nah. Only thing I want right now is my kid and my wife." Happy stated, wrapping his free arm around Alessia's waist and pulling her closer. "Preferably naked wife." He finished, causing Alessia to grin slyly.

.


	26. Chapter 26

******Note**

 **That was the final chapter. Thanks guys.**

.


End file.
